


A new creator

by Hermes187



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes187/pseuds/Hermes187
Summary: Each God has their role to be fulfilled in the multiverse, and for each God there is its opposite.But what happens when one of them abuses their authority and burdens the other? And when does this second find a new way to ease its burden and restore balance in the multiverse?A new creator is needed.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. The Destroyer

The Anti-Void, an empty place where time has no meaning, has become the home of the one known as the Destroyer of AU. An endless white world was the only sight available no matter where one looked.

In the midst of that world, there was a skeleton with black and red bones and a few glitchs hanging around it in blue strings, around the Destroyer there were souls of countless humans who could be seen trapped in the same strings that held the skeleton in the air. In his hands, Error created another one of his countless Sans shaped puppets. In the midst of the endless silence that the place provides, capable of taking someone's mind to madness in the long run, the destroyer learned to fill this void with a pastime to create his puppets. This being his own way of escaping from the torture that his duty as God of Destruction provided him.

His body was covered with scars, the result of countless battles against his opposite and rival, Ink the God of Creation, along with his army of alienated judges who blindly followed him.

When he finished his new puppet and hung him next to the souls above, Error takes a sigh and is carried to the ground by his strings that supported him. A tired look stared him in the face as he gathered the courage to open a portal with glitchs that showed some of the most recent AU's created. Being both opposite gods, Error and Ink were connected to the point of knowing when one created a new AU or when it was destroyed, and the destroyer had a greater tendency to eliminate those more recently created universes. Observing the images through the portal changing with each hand gesture, the window ends up locking its image on a human in the city of Snowdin.

Having defined its target, Error crosses and positions itself next to the trees just behind the city buildings. Standing there, the destroyer watched the everyday life of the monsters while he was lost in their thoughts.

In the multiverse, just as life and death are sides of the same coin, creation and destruction are also opposites that attract each other, one cannot exist without the other in order to keep the balance of the multiverse functioning. However, the God of Creation did not respect equilibrium, creating innumerable versions of original AU's, some with almost no change, thus resulting in an overcrowding that can lead to the collapse of all existence. The multiverse is not infinite, contrary to what some claim, just as a container collapses when filled beyond its capacity, several AU's can collapse if there is not enough space for them to exist. Therefore, the destruction of these AU's is necessary to restore balance.

But while Ink is loved and adored for creating life, Error is hated for eliminating these same lives. A duty that carries with it a great responsibility but no recognition but contempt. No matter how many times Error tried to explain his situation, no one believed in the destroyer. On the one hand the God of Creation poisoned people's minds informing them that Error was just a crazy destroyer who desired all destruction of the multiverse, where years trapped in the Anti-Void drove their minds mad to a point where the rest of death would be merciful. While on the other hand, nobody was willing to believe the words of a monster who practiced genocide in several worlds. Through the passing of time, Error gave up trying to convince others, accepting the burden that he would never be loved as Ink.

Noises of conversation and laughter could be heard not far from the destroyer, as he tightened the strings around his skeletal fingers, Error closed his heart to the pain of others that he was forced to cause due to his work. Leaving among the trees and entering the city, Error stood in the middle of a crowd of monsters that followed with their lives, while the skeleton only faced everything around him with dead eyes.

His presence caught the attention of a local real guard who decided to approach the strange skeleton that had never been seen before, but before the guard had a chance to say something, a blue string shot from the fingers of the being in front of him and rolled up in his soul, only to destroy it later. Screams could be heard when the guard became dust in the crowd, the monsters around started to run while those inside establishments came out to understand the origin of the commotion.

The Frisk of this respective world approached due to screams as well as some more curious monsters, only to see a skeleton around glitchs in front of a pile of dust. With a quick and natural movement of his skeletal fingers, the destroyer launched several strings that danced gracefully around him, showing how experienced he was in handling them. The strings stuck to the monsters' souls only to tear them apart and then claim their next victim. As if they had a life of their own, the strings left a trail of dust where they passed, while for the monsters that were further away running and screaming for help, they were impaled by sharp red bones that came out as much from the ground as they were summoned atop them. For those hiding inside their residences or establishments, beams of light were fired from the black Gaster Blaster, leaving destruction and debris independent of the target.

As for the human, the same was immobilized in the blue strings that intertwined in his soul. As he struggled to free himself, Frisk realized that not only did his body not obey, but his ability to reset was no longer accessible. While looking with amazement and fear around him, the little child tried to understand who was in front of him who was responsible for the destruction of the city.

The whole thing took only a few moments, and now the only thing that could be heard was the wind's leftovers and the murmurs of indignation of the human. Making sure that there was no living monster anymore, Error changed his look to the little figure trapped in his magic. Unlike the look the destroyer used when he murdered the monsters, the one that remains a light layer of remorse that could never be washed away no matter how accustomed Error becomes to his genocides, the look the glitchs-filled skeleton used to face the human was cold and cruel.

In his countless years as a destroyer, Error witnessed several cases where the child moved by his selfishness, curiosity or evilness ends up bringing suffering to the monsters underground. Although there were exceptions, it was not enough to diminish the hatred that Error created from humans.

This was still a new AU created, so the first route was still being taken. But regardless of whether it had a pacifist, neutral or genocidal ending, the optimism of glitch that the human would opt for the best ending was always absent.

Without hesitation, one of his scarlet bones was shot into the child's chest, thus crossing his heart. His strings took the human's soul into his hands while his body fell on the snow, then a new portal with glitchs was opened. The destroyer returned to his Anti-Void just for a brief moment to put the soul of the human next to his collection.

Regardless of how damaged a universe may become, the power of determination that exists in the soul of the human is able to bring it back through a reset, the only way to prevent this from happening would be to get rid of the soul of the human first.

Returning to the now dead Snowdin, the glitch continued its journey underground, eliminating all existing life while doing everything possible to ignore the cries for help and mercy. Some stronger monsters like those of the royal guard opposed the invader, but their efforts only delayed the inevitable when all their courage was turned into dust scattered on the ground.

In a few hours, the entire underground was hit by a deadly silence, with only one living being walking on a terrain surrounded by death. As he addressed the source code of that world, a portal opened near Error with three figures crossing. Ink the God of Creation, Dream the Guardian of Dreams and Positivity, and right behind them was Blueberry, where the latter had a certain relationship with glight. The trio observed all the destruction around them, when Ink and Dream turned with a furious glance at the destroyer.

\- Error! When will it be enough? With all the AU's and innocent lives lost because of you, when will you finally feel satisfied? - Ink screamed at his opponent while drawing his weapon, a brush almost as big as he himself capable of using different paints for battle and opening portals between worlds.

Error kept his eyes tired watching nothing while listening to the screams, the time has passed where he tried to convince them that he only did it because of Ink's irresponsibility with his duty as a creator, that as long as Ink didn't create any more unnecessary copies of the AU's, Error wouldn't have to destroy them anymore.

Noticing Blue at the end of the trio, a little smile can be seen forming. Before losing his anger to the creator and accepting as his life is, thus living exclusively by his duty. There was a time when Error was lost in his own rage, due to the conditions he was forced to live thanks to his duty as a destroyer. At this time Blue entered his life, and although the conditions were not the most favorable, the small and magnificent Sans was one of those responsible for bringing a little fun and happiness in his life. But soon his relationship had to be ended, nothing good would come from anyone who related to him.

Turning his attention to the other two skeletons, his strings were shaking in the air assuming a combat position, Error was preparing himself for another one of his countless battles.

\- Let's just get to the point. - And with this, Error fires his attack towards Dream, although Ink was the biggest problem, the Dream Keeper had already caused him a lot of pain through the closures fired from the rear. All this experience taught the Destroyer to target him first.

Blueberry took distance as the battle began, not being as strong as his two companions, Blue dedicated hisself to learning healing magic by becoming the support of the trio. As Ink and Dream began their attack, memories of their time with Error passed through their minds.

There was a time when he kidnapped Blueberry and held him prisoner for months in the Anti-Void. Already aware of Error's reputation, Blue was afraid of what might happen to himself, but to his surprise, Error never hurt him or proved to be the crazy monster that everyone made him look like. Why Error kidnapped him is something Blue doesn't know until today, although he believes that he was just alone and needed someone to talk to, maybe not even the destroyer himself knew.

During his time together, Blue learned a lot from Error, from the balance of the multiverse that must be kept until hearing the countless stories that Error told him. Together with his brother and friends, Blueberry has always been like a happy innocent child, oblivious to the suffering of the world, obeying the orders he received without ever thinking for himself. Through Error, he learned to be more independent, and saw a new side that few knew of the destroyer.

But a long time in Anti-Void can prove harmful to anyone, so Error decided to take the little Sans back to their original AU. After that his brother became super protective, almost never letting him out.

When Blueberry tried to share what he learned about Error with the others, he was just receiving looks of pity, mainly from his brother who claimed that he was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Claiming that Error just told him lies and practiced psychological torture, and his behavior towards him was just a way his mind found to protect itself.

Being discredited by his own brother, the one he loves most in life and trusts, and knowing the injustice that Error suffered, Blueberry was the ever energetic and happy little Sans to become someone more introverted and started to distance himself from others. What only gave more reason to what everyone thought Error had not done anything nice to Blue.

While these memories left his mind, Blue focused on what was in front of him. Error was using the pointy red bones to attack Dream from a distance next to Gaster Blaster, while his strings faced Ink who was swinging his brush with purple paint, nullifying the magic in the strings and making them fall immobile to the ground, thus forcing his opponent to use new strings removed from his ocular orbits.

Although Ink was fighting on the front line, Dream was the one who was having the greatest difficulty not getting time to use his arrows due to the massive attack he was suffering. Eventually small wounds were left on his body as the battle extended.

Error was physically inferior compared to Ink, so a frontal battle almost always resulted in his defeat. Because of this, the destroyer tried to keep his enemy at a safe distance with his strings, one hand using to attack and the other to defend himself, only teleporting when he was in range of Ink's attack, while trying not to lose focus of his attacks on Dream. Due to his high LOVE and years of experience in battle, Error didn't need to worry about having little resistance for long battles like most Sans.

Ink realizing that the battle was not advancing, started using his own Gaster Blaster, forcing Error to teleport in the middle of the battlefield more often. With this, Dream gains the opportunity he needed as the attacks have diminished.

Soon a rain of closures is fired towards Error, a scream with sawed teeth is heard coming from the destroyer when a few arrows hit his target forcing him to his knees. Having stopped for a moment, Ink takes the chance and shoots at his opponent while preparing a red paint on his brush, capable of causing burns to his opponent.

Once close enough, Ink moves his brush on his target, but is stopped when a group of strings breaks the ground where he was stepping and gets involved in his wrist and legs, temporarily immobilizing the creator. With his red eyes representing anger, Ink observes Error rising and showing the group of strings in his hand that was sent through the ground.

Without giving Ink time to pull himself together, Error once again teleports himself, this time staying face to face with the Dream, where the Dream Keeper tries to gain distance by jumping back. The same one knows that he is no match in a direct fight against the destroyer, but already anticipating the movement of his target, Error invokes a Gaster Blaster right behind Dream while bones block both sides preventing his escape.

Preparing for impact, Dream receives the frontal attack and is thrown to the ground while still being hit by Error's bone attack. The confrontation of the two lasted long enough for Ink to free himself from the magic strings and launch his own attacks on Error. Who in turn dodges and returns for the confrontation against the creator, but this time using all his available weapons against his sworn enemy.

Blueberry runs towards the Dream and starts applying the healing magic, looking with concern to the fighters wanting it all just to end. On one side was his friends who formed the Stars Sans group, while on the other side was someone who should be his enemy, but after the experiences and time they had together, Blue could not see Error in this way.

The battle lasted a few more moments until Dream was able to return to the fight, at this point both Ink and Error already showed battle wounds, but never giving in to the other. Having Dream using the arrows again, the battle had returned to the way it was in the beginning, when a new individual possessing a sinister smile came on the scene.

With his body covered with a black substance and four tentacles on his back, Nightmare the Guardian of Nightmares and Negativity approached his brother Dream.

\- Brother? - It was the only thing Dream could pronounce when Nightmare slender tentacles hit him, knocking out the guardian.

Ink noticing the arrival of another opponent and analyzes the situation of his wounds and his team, unleashing a grunt of frustration the creator meets with the other two and opens a portal to leave that AU. While Blueberry was carrying Dream to the portal, Ink took one last look at the Error, still keeping the red glow in his eyes until he crossed the portal.

Finally having a moment to rest, Error sits on the ground watching the black figure walk towards him.

\- How did you know I was here? - He asks Error while passing his hands on his bruises, some of them will leave more scars to join the collection.

\- With all the mess you've made here, it's hard not to notice all the negative feelings. - Nightmare answers with a smile looking at the distance, even here you could see the dust being blown to the wind due to the genocide caused. - You wouldn't have to face them alone if you just accepted my proposal.

\- I can help you sometimes as an exchange of favor, but that's it, don't expect me to obey you as others do. - Nightmare wanted Error to join his group, always making the same proposal. But Error sees itself only as an old and tired skeleton who needs to do his job to keep the balance of the multiverse in order. Accepting to follow orders from someone like Nightmare would take the little time he has to rest on Anti-Void, make his puppets and watch UnderNovela. One of the few AU's that Error could say he really likes.

\- You say that now, but who knows what could have happened if I hadn't arrived? - Nightmare is not known for his patience, if someone he is trying to recruit continues to deny it, either he would simply force him or eliminate him so as not to have problems in the future. But with Error it was different, although it annoyed him his stubbornness of always trying to do everything by himself, Nightmare liked him. The destroyer had already helped him and his group in the past even though he wasn't one of them officially. - Let's go to my castle, at least there you can rest without worrying about being attacked. - After cutting his ties with his brother Dream who was his only family, Nightmare believed that power was the only important thing, looking at his past and how much he suffered for being weak, the King of Nightmares convinced himself that only supreme deities were deprived of suffering, thus tracing a new goal which would be the conquest of the multiverse. Although he wasn't the kindest guy, he took care of his group, but never considered anyone as his equal, not like he did with his brother. The only exception would be Error, which in time became a close friend, although this is something Nightmare would never admit.

\- I still need to finish destroying this world, the source code is still missing. I will only rest a little longer before continuing. But you should go, I'll go back to Anti-Void when I'm done.

Knowing how stubborn the glitch skeleton in front of you was, Nightmare just opens a portal back to its castle turning its back on Error.

\- Even you can't face everyone alone, the boys like you. - Through the portal, Nightmare voice could still be heard before the portal disappeared - At least pay a visit once in a while.

Being alone again, Error looks at the destroyed scenery around you. He no longer remembered how many times he duelled with Ink and his group, sometimes he forced them to run and sometimes it was the other way around, but nobody ever gave the final blow. Error knows that a creator is necessary for the balance of the multiverse he fights so hard to protect, and that's why he can't kill him.

Getting back together, Error gets up and goes towards the source code of that world, but without noticing a small movement on the ground, where some of his strings were over Ink's ink, and soon something starts to create form from there.


	2. A new hope

Error had just destroyed the source code of that world, when everything began to shake, in the distance you could see the horizon turning white, similar to the Anti-Void. Knowing that that world would soon collapse, Error opens a portal to get out of there when he hears steps behind him.

Turning abruptly with the strings prepared for an attack, thinking that Ink and the others may have returned, Error is amazed to notice that in front of him there is a dark being about the height of a three-year-old child, facing him a little scared by the sudden reaction of Error.

All the inhabitants of the underground had already died, he made sure of it, so it made no sense for this child to appear out of nowhere. Trying to understand exactly who this new monster is in front of him, Error realizes that he is running out of time when the world around him is almost totally falling apart. In the few remaining seconds, several questions go through his mind until he finally decides to take the child with him.

Strings are fired towards the little unknown child grabbing his body, scared he tries to struggle trying to escape but without success. Raising him through the strings, Error runs towards the portal and closes him well in time before the world is totally destroyed.

Once back on the Anti-Void, the destroyer watches the child better, releasing him from the strings since he was almost crying with everything that happened. The little being seemed to be made mostly of dark paint where a small piece of his head was floating, his eyes were yellow being the left one in the shape of a star. Error had a small spasm in his body as he looked at the star in his eye, as this was similar to Ink's eyes that sometimes had this shape.

\- Who are you? To have appeared in that place when it was almost being destroyed, what were you doing there? - Error squatted in front of the child while watching his reactions. He didn't look like a threat since he couldn't get rid of his strings sooner, if it was necessary Error was confident that he could immobilize him again.

Silence was the only thing that Error received as a response, the eyes of the little figure in front of him still showing fear for what happened.

Scratching his head with a sigh, Error thought about how to approach this child, communication was not his strong point.

\- Do you understand what I say right? - In response, Error received a nod of his head. - Well, then tell me, do you have a name? - This time the child looked down as if he was trying to remember something, when his eyes met again, this time he received a negative nod with his head. - Right... a strange nameless child with a look that reminds Ink of appeared in a world that was about to be destroyed... I should have stayed here watching UnderNovela today.

After thinking for a few seconds, which seemed quite long due to the awkward silence of the two, Error stands up pointing to the little one.

\- I need to call you something until I decide what to do with you. What do you think of Paper Jam? Or just PJ for short. - For the first time ever, the child finally felt a little more relaxed in the presence of Error, with his mouth open and eyes fixed on the skeleton in front of him, he shook his head positively smiling. - Ha, I think you liked it.

Walking towards his Puff that is at a certain point of the Anti-Void, Error calls PJ when it begins to follow him, with the broad steps of Error, the child has a little difficulty keeping up with him, but soon begins to run after Error.

"It's like a newborn baby learning to walk, well he's a child, but still. By the way, he hasn't said anything about it that has come here yet". - He thought to himself.

Settling into his Puff, Error opens a small portal beside him, big enough for only his arm to pass through. A moment after using it and closing it, the glitch is holding a chocolate bar stolen from copy 13th of UnderFell. Without even unwrapping it, Error puts the candy bar in his mouth while he watches the child running until he stands in front of him, his eyes full of curiosity for the various blue strings above his heads.

\- Can you at least speak? - He questioned after swallowing the stolen candy. The child diverted his attention from the countless souls above to the one in front of him.

\- Y-Yes. - Error gave a sigh of relief, already imagining his scene needing to teach the child how to speak. Soon the little one points his finger at himself.- Paper Jam! - Then he points to Error, making his question clear.

\- My name is Error, and this is the place I live. - While lying more comfortably on the Puff, Error watched the child begin to walk around exploring the new place, although there is almost nothing to explore but an endless white. Soon he was trying to reach some of the puppets that were hanging in the sea of strings above.

Almost finding that scene cute, Error uses magic by descending one of the puppets that is grabbed by Paper Jam's little hands. The child then starts having fun with his new toy while walking in circles around the place.

Witnessing the exploration of his new companion in the Anti-Void, Error could find himself smiling as he noticed only innocence and curiosity in those eyes that brought strange emotions to the destroyer.

"I still don't know anything about him, and a place like this wouldn't do any good for any child. - Not knowing what to do, a quick thinking went through the mind of Error while he could feel a slight movement of his strings curled in his fingers, which would result in a quick solution to the problem.

Shaking his head at these thoughts, Error rejects this idea, angry with himself for cogitating it.

"Everyone I killed was for a purpose, the moment I start killing for any small problem, I will finally become the destroyer everyone says I am. And destroying the unknown through fear is something that humans do".

\- PJ, come here. - Error waved his hand when Paper Jam dropped his toy while running and sat on the Puff forcing Error to give the child space. Error let out a little grunt when he had his space invaded, but soon calmed down knowing he was dealing with only one child. - I've never seen a monster like you, can you tell where you came from or if you know someone?

\- No... when I woke up I was in a destroyed place on top of a puddle of paint, then when everything started shaking I ran down the hall until I found you. - PJ's little hands squeezed his clothes remembering what had happened, showing that he was still scared of it. Error watched in silence as he thought, so he was literally born just a few minutes away? No matter how he looked, it made no sense. The only thing that was in that place was the scene of the battle.

When a thought crossed Error's mind, he stood up squatting in front of PJ at the height of his eyes.

\- Maybe I can better understand if I see what you can do, can you use your magic? This must be something natural for everyone born with it. Close your eyes and imagine an energy running through your body, then imagine it manifesting itself in the form that comes to your mind.- Listening to the instructions, Paper Jam does as he was instructed, soon seconds turned into minutes but nothing had happened yet. - Well, it's not everyone that get at the first try, just keep trying, eventually you should get it.

With a slightly depressed look, PJ gets up walking slowly back to his new toy laying on the floor. PJ faces the puppet in his hands for a few moments until he closes his eyes.

Seeing the child on his back in front of him, Error wonders if he would be depressed for a long time. Although not everyone had the talent to use his magic, everyone at some point in life learned how to use it.

Walking in the opposite direction, Error turns when he hears a little laugh calling his attention, PJ is jumping for joy when he turns to Error and runs towards it. But when he saw what he had done, his body still freezes, taking a few seconds to process what was ahead of him.

In PJ's hands, each one held a puppet, one identical to the other in appearance. The child looks with a genuine smile at the black skeleton in front of him, proud of what he had created, then he almost loses the balance of his own body when Error quickly grabs his hands.

\- E-Error? - Trying to understand what led him to such a reaction, PJ observes the eyes of Error analyzing the new puppet created with magic.

"Did he create something out of nothing?" - Taking the new puppet in his hands, Error observes that the magic of his strings that created the puppet was not present in the new puppet. "At least this he did not replicate, but even so, this is the magic of creation?".

Getting up, Error opens a portal in the middle of the Anti-Void to a flowery field, in this field it is possible to see several yellow flowers swaying in the wind with little butterflies dancing around.

\- PJ, observe what is on the other side, can you do the same thing you did with the toy? - Error would like to test Paper Jam's limitations, if he could create something even without touching it. And to his surprise, the child in front of him released a substance similar to ink from his hands that soon formed the shape of a flower with the same appearance and aroma as those beyond the portal.

"He created! He really created something out of nothing?!" - Increasing even more the surprise of the destroyer, Paper Jam observed with a smile on his face his new creation, when his attention was drawn to small lilac and blue butterflies that flew over the field of flowers. Again repeating the process of closing his eyes and using his imagination, a new substance was formed from his hands that soon gave rise to a new shape. And for the first time in Anti-Void, life was created.

Butterflies jumped out of Paper Jam's hands as they began to fly around, being chased by a child laughing satisfied with his work. Beside him, Error was still paralyzed trying to understand what happened.

"Life... not just objects, he can even create life from nothing. I only know a being with that kind of power". Error's attention was locked in the left eye of PJ who was shaped like a star, immediately remembering the face of his opposite, Ink the God of Creation.

\- But how could there be anyone else with that power? Ink, although he can create life, he cannot replicate certain powers in his creations, his power of creation being one of them. - Error spoke to himself while Paper Jam was having fun and laughing chasing butterflies. - In the place where he was born, there were only residues of my magic and ink... was he born from them? That technically wouldn't make him mine... - Unable to complete the sentence, Error closes the portal he had just opened and sits in the middle of the Anti-Void while processing the information.

As far as Error remembers, the balance was maintained in the multiverse with each God playing his respective role, there was never a case of a birth of another God to replace an existing one. At least until now.

At that moment, an idea arose in the mind of the destroyer, something that even for someone like him might sound insane, but at the same time it lit something inside him that he already thought he had lost a long time ago. If this worked, then his endless work could finally end, he would be free from the bonds that his duty had held him for so long. And the key to all this was right in front of him.

Facing the little child who was having fun without the slightest concern or aware of the world's problems, a smile formed in the face of Error.

\- You won't be like him, I'll make sure of it. - Error was full of determination.


	3. The burden of responsibility

At the Stars Sans base, Blueberry finished caring for the wounds of his two companions and retired to an isolated place where he could be alone. Eventually his eyes lost focus remembering the battle earlier, the guilt corroded him inside for having taken part in his friend's attack.

Noticing the strange behavior of his colleague, Dream ran after Blue.

\- Blue, are you okay? Whenever something involves Error you end up like this. - Placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, Dream can feel the negative feeling of sadness inside him. Ignoring the discomfort this caused him, Dream forced a smile. - I know the time you spent with him wasn't easy, but you're safe now, you don't have to... - Before he could finish his sentence, a slap removed his hand from Blueberry's shoulder.

\- It's not what you think... none of you understand what he's going through. All this time, you have tried to stop him in every possible way, but when did you really try to talk to him? - A clear tone of anger could be noticed, something unusual for the image you all had of Blue.

\- To talk to him? Blue he is the biggest killer we know! How could we talk to someone who has killed as many as him? If you're still scared by the time that... - With a sigh of defeat and turning his back, the guardian was once again interrupted when Blue walked away.

\- Forget it... it's much easier to find someone to blame than to see the truth and admit that you're wrong. - A blur formed in space and then Blueberry teleported, leaving Dream with no reaction where he was.

"Adimitir that we are wrong? But Ink has tried to solve things peacefully with him before and always came back full of bruises, Error is who refuses to listen!". - Remembering the time when Blue had returned to his AU after months of absence with Error, Dream remembers the explanations provided by the little Sans that were not taken seriously by anyone. - "Error must have put those lies in his head to put him against us, and in a way he did..." - Tightening his fists, the guardian promised himself he would open his friend's eyes and get rid of the destroyer.

In a hidden corner of the residence, Ink stood with his arms crossed against a wall listening to their conversation. With an empty look, he takes his brush and opens a portal, his destiny still unknown.

In an AU called OceanTale, Error was walking next to Paper Jam that was running kicking the sand from the beach. For three days that both were together, in this time Error took PJ to several copies of diverse AU's, but limiting himself to focus on the pacifists, thus wanting to show him the beauty of multi-verse. Everything was new to the little child who was enchanted by the simplest of things, occasionally PJ created something he liked, but Error made sure to put limits on his creations.

Both walked for a few minutes while Error told the story behind that AU, at this point Paper Jam was already aware of the countless realities that existed, always excited when he would know a new place. But soon the child would be forced to learn a difficult lesson.

Opening a portal in front of him, countless indecipherable codes for Paper Jam's prying eyes were displayed. After analyzing them, Error closed the small portal and opened a new one for Anti-Void.

\- It's almost time, I need to show you something. - Imagining he would see new places, PJ ran after Error. Once back on the Anti-Void, Error turned to the child with a serious look on his face. - During that time I showed you the beauty that exists out there, but for every action there is a consequence. As I mentioned before, there is a balance between destruction and creation that must be kept in harmony, for when the balance hangs too far to one side, this happens. - Opening a new portal, it was possible to observe two AU's at a distance, one being the OceanTale copy, while the other was an alternative version of StoryShift.

Soon, the small space that separated the two was diminishing until it became non-existent. Both worlds shocked each other as if fighting for space and eventually, both ceased to exist leaving only an endless void in place.

Paper Jam observed everything with a confusing expression on his face, trying to understand the words of Error with what he had just witnessed. A slight sadness struck the boy knowing the size of the waste in having such beauty destroyed.

"It's not nice to show this to a newborn baby, hell, it's not nice to show this to anyone. But the sooner he understands these things the better, he's a smart kid, I know he can do it". - Looking at the little one while he was still thinking about what he saw, Error was scratching the scars on his skull.

\- Come on, I want to introduce you to one of my favorite places in the multiverse, and don't worry, it won't go away anytime soon. - Opening a new portal, Error guides Paper Jam to a place with the most beautiful sight PJ had ever seen in his three days of life. - This is OuterTale, sometimes I come here to think. - Sitting on the edge of the cliff, Error signals PJ to sit next to him, but taking care that he does not get too close to the edge. Sometimes he would be surprised by the attention he gave to the child.

Observing the endless starry sky, Paper Jam stretched out his little hands as if he wanted to grab one of the stars. Laughing low, Error continued:

\- There was a time, where those stars did not exist, everything was just a void. Until one day, they began to be born, until they became this vision in front of us. - Error paused for a moment as he watched the scene before him, this was a vision that always calmed him in difficult moments. - For some, this sky should have even more stars, if they are so beautiful, then why not just do more? Why not fill all that darkness with light? - Error now looked into the eyes of Paper Jam who faced him, waiting for the answer. - Because PJ, a star needs darkness to shine, with so many others, it would lose its focus and stop being special. There are good and bad moments in life, but it is only with the bad moments that we can learn to really value the good moments that we spend. Light and darkness, good and evil, life and death, creation and destruction, one cannot exist without the other in this endless cycle. - Finishing his explanation, Error crossed his legs while he continued to enjoy the view.

"Better let the little one think on his own now, I just hope he can see what that damned squid can't".

After a few moments, PJ finally pronounces himself:

\- I understand that we can't favor just one side of the scale, but to maintain this balance, wouldn't it mean... destroying more places like that? To take so many lives... - PJ's eyes stared at nothingness as he reflected, although his mind pointed to the reasoning of Error, his soul still had difficulty accepting the burden that balance brings with it.

\- This is the point kid... while one was blessed with the gift of creating, the other was cursed with the responsibility of destroying. Forced to do horrible things for the so-called "greater good". You already know who this poor bastard is, don't you?

That said, Paper Jam again observes the scars through the body of Error, although he has noticed them before, never really paid attention to it, never really associated this characteristic of him with such a great burden.

\- But... you don't have to do this forever, do you? There will be a day when your work will end and you will finally be able to rest! - Trying to see the positive side, PJ was trying to convince himself that the situation was not as bad as it seemed. Trying to convince himself that the one next to him would not have to suffer forever.

With a sad smile, Error turned his attention to the starry sky before pronouncing himself again:

\- Usually yes, if it wasn't for the irresponsibility of a certain someone. - PJ noticed a tone of irritation, he knew that Error was referring to the individual who was responsible for the other side of the scale, the creator. - The problem is that he has no respect for balance, and continues to create without stopping because of his selfishness or whatever the motivation of that soulless bastard, thus forcing me to continue destroying. And this game between us already exists for... I don't know really, time doesn't make much sense in Anti-Void. - PJ felt as if a cold hand was pressing his soul, feeling the pain and the burden that the other is forced to carry.

Moving closer to Error, the child embraces him. For a moment the phobia of not being touched was triggered, but he soon calmed down, getting used to the sensation.

"Maybe because he is made with part of me it doesn't bother me so much?" - Without really understanding the reason, Error just smiles and hugs him back.

\- But that's where you come in. - Error broke the hug while pointing his finger at the face of Paper Jam, while he winked at himself trying to understand what that meant. - Just like him, you also have the power to create, although there's still a lot of practice to be able to create an entire AU, but it's not impossible.

\- Can I? Can I create places as beautiful as those we visit? - Soon Paper Jam stands up with his arms up excited with the idea of being the creator of landscapes like the ones he saw in the time he was traveling with Error.

\- Yes it is possible, but understand child, this is a very important job, you cannot make the same mistakes as the other creator. Always think about the consequences your actions can cause, because they not only affect you, but everyone around you too. Never forget, neither Gods are above consequences.

\- Yes, I understand daddy! - PJ nodded his head strongly, excited about the possibilities he would have in the future with his powers, and the desire to be able to give pride to that one in front of him, who was responsible for literally everything he had in life up to that point.

Error froze for a moment listening to the child's words, the glitchs around him getting more agitated for a moment until they calmed down again.

\- What did you call me? Why did you... - Before he could finish, he were cut by PJ.

\- I saw other children calling those who took care of them daddy... shouldn't I? - Back in the time when the duo were traveling through AU's, Paper Jam observed local life in several places, although he hadn't interacted directly with anyone on the orders of Error, he observed the way a child refers to his guardian. And Error was just that, someone who cared for him and taught him new things every day, without realizing the little one learned what paternal love was.

\- Fine... you can call me whatever you want. - Complicated emotions arose within Error, the destroyer creating something and becoming a father. Many would hear this and laugh, while others would feel offended by the sick joke. Giving a sigh of defeat, Error got up and opened a portal. - Come on, I need to get back to work to avoid more AU's colliding like you saw before.

Running to his side, Paper Jam grabbed Error's hand as he headed back towards the endless white of Anti-Void. Again the Error phobia had a small reaction only to calm down soon after.

"I'll have to get used to it... although coming from him, it might not be so bad".


	4. Genocide

Back in Anti-Void, PJ had just fallen asleep on a bed created by himself while hugging some puppets, although he could use his magic to create his own, he insisted on playing with the achievements of Error personally. The glitch skeleton couldn't help but smile when he saw the fluffy scene in front of him.

"He must sleep for a long time now, after traveling so much for sure he must be tired. I need to get back to my work now". - Soon the smile disappeared from the face of Error and returned to his usual tired expression when a portal is opened to one of the copies of MafiaTale. Looking one last time at the resting child, he crosses the portal and ends up in the middle of a busy street with car traffic.

Looking around you could see all the ambience of the forties in the clothes of the citizens, cars and buildings around. Soon a car brakes abruptly when the driver notices the figure standing in the middle of the street. Then a series of curses are given by the driver to the dark skeleton, which in turn only looks at the human with his usual lifeless eyes, totally different from the affectionate look that Paper Jam received.

A black Gaster Blaster with glitchs is formed right in front of the car, and before the driver had a chance to react, a white light beam is fired destroying not only the vehicle that was his target, but also the whole row of cars that followed behind.

Soon a riot is installed in the humans and monsters around them who started to run desperately. Already accustomed to these scenes, Error raises his arms to the top invoking countless pointy red bones that are impetuously thrown into the crowd below.

Regardless of those who tried to defend themselves with their own magic, those who ran trying to reach some safe place or those who got stuck in their vehicles, once the scarlet rain came down, it made no distinction between races, ages or genders. Everyone was impaled and killed on the spot.

With the smell of human blood rising to the air that led to monster dust, Error teleported to the top of the buildings while selecting its next target. Taking his skeletal fingers to his eye orbits, Error pulls the blue strings from their eye orbits and shoots them into a closer group wrapping their souls and making the humans and monsters their new puppets. While controlling the small group and making them kill all those close to them, Error fired his own attacks from above eliminating any sign of life on the streets below.

When there were no more signs of movement in the nearby areas, Error stripped himself of his newly acquired puppets eliminating their souls by connecting their strings. Looking at the horizon, the destroyer begins to move towards the mansion where the human is the leader of the family of mobsters composed of monsters. In the middle of his path destruction and chaos were caused. For those watching from below, the dark skeleton with glitchs was like a force of nature that decimated wherever it passed.

After a few moments, Error finally arrived in front of the mansion where several guards were already standing due to all the commotion caused on the way there. All weapons were pointed at the top where a monster was standing on the Gaster Blaster that served as a platform, but the attack did not come from him, but from the countless individuals who served as puppets for the responsible of all that.

Without worrying about their own safety, the victims threw themselves on top of the guards, screaming both in pain and for mercy. The response came with the noise of gunshots that went through the bodies of humans and monsters that continued to advance no matter how much damage they took.

Observing the whole scene, Error always found it curious that the monsters in this AU were more susceptible to using firearms than their magic. But not bothering to deepen his thoughts further into something worthless, the destroyer decides to rush things into battle himself. Soon the attack of bones and magic strings is fired clamoring the lives of the victims.

Once the defenses were broken, the destroyer walked on the ground dirtying himself with the blood and dust of the recently deceased. But the same was forced to stop and deflect abruptly when bones and spears were fired at him. Looking at the attempt, it was possible to visualize the Sans, Papyrus and Undyne of this respective world that had just left the mansion.

\- You are... - This MafiaTale Sans was only one of several copies, but even he was aware of the existence of the hateful AU Destroyer.

But this Sans didn't have the chance to continue his speech when he was forced to deviate from a sudden attack. There was a time when Error even bothered to talk to the victims from the place where he was destroying, but the end result was never pleasant. Swearing, manipulative attempts or even seduction in exchange for mercy or vows of death and revenge, the list was long. Time and experience taught him to always finish his work as fast as possible.

Continuing his attacks, the trio proved to have a great teamwork as a result of several battles together. Unfortunately for them, their opponent was someone who had already faced these same attacks more times than it was possible to count.

At a certain moment of the fight, Sans fires as many shots as he can together with the biggest Gaster Blaster that his reserves of magic allowed in a direct line against the destroyer. Error in turn opens a portal to the 13th copy of UnderFell right in front of him, big enough for the attack to pass through him, to then teleport behind Papyrus and wrap the tallest of the skeletons in his blue strings. If someone looked through the portal before he closed, it would be possible to see part of the skeleton brothers' house destroyed and soon beside UnderFell's Papyrus shouting something to his brother.

Having taken a hostage, Error forces him to fight his brother while he focuses his attacks on Undyne. Receiving most of the attention from the destroyer's attacks, it doesn't take long for Undyne to be shot by one of the attacks, which were soon followed by several others, thus destroying the first of the three combatants.

Screaming with indignation for having to fight against his brother and seeing his best friend dead in front of him, Papyrus tries in vain to free himself when suddenly he feels a strong grip on his soul, and soon it is shattered reducing his body to dust.

Seeing his family being slaughtered one after the other and knowing the power difference, Sans fell to his knees still processing everything that happened. The day started like any other, who would have thought that this would be the last of their lives.

Raising his head, the little skeleton looks with sad eyes, but furious at the culprit of all this.

\- Why? - No more words needed to be said, little by little the acceptance was taking over and the only thing he cared about was at least not dying without knowing the reason why he was being killed.

Asking himself if he should take the trouble to answer, Error looks at the sky for a few moments, these questions were usually asked by Ink whose answers meant nothing to the creator. And then he looked again at the one on his knees defeated in front of him.

\- It's my job. - The sound that followed was a ray of white energy fired at the opponent who disintegrated his body.

Having a moment of peace, the glitch looked around seeing what it did. A quick question formed in his mind, when did he stop feeling bad for the pain he caused? Remorse and guilt were still there, but just like killing becomes easier every time, Error wondered if one day he would be totally insensitive to the rest just like his rival was.

Taking away these thoughts, Error turned his gaze to the mansion, he entered it and handed over the same fate to everyone he met, until he reached the main room where the human child who was the leader of the family was, hugged with the Toriel of this AU.

She murmured kind words, partly to comfort her, and partly to calm herself, since the noise of the fight outside was stopped, without knowing what was the final result.

Her answer was answered by the noise of doors being knocked down by a skeleton covered with glitch. He stood there facing the last two victims of his slaughter.

\- You-You don't have to do this... Regardless of why... - The words of the mother figure hugging the child were interrupted by a sharp bone that pierced her skull before she could finish her sentence.

The child watched the scene in horror as the body that was holding him lost physical form and became a pile of dust. Although he was the leader of the family and had more maturity than someone his age, he was still just a child. And before he had time to react, the human had the same fate while his soul floated tied in the blue strings to the hand of the destroyer.

Error then opened a portal full of codes in front of him and extended his skeletal hand inside, destroying the source code of that AU. It all began to collapse, the destroyer opened a portal to the Anti-Void as the scenario behind him ceased to exist.


	5. Unexpected visit

Back to the white-filled hell, Error traps the human soul at the top along with the others and comes back to check PJ, just to see the little one was still sleeping.

\- Hell happening out there and you sleeping without any worry... - Error extended his hand to caress the child, hesitating for a moment due to his touch phobia, but still ended up caressing Paper Jam. - I envy you... really sometimes ignorance is a blessing.

Moving away from the place where the little one was resting, Error opened several windows that showed the AU of the multiverse, usually the glitch used two criteria to choose its victims. The first would be the newly created AU's and the other would be how close one AU would be to the other, so by destroying one he would be saving the other.

After marking his next target using the second criterion, Error makes a grumbling when it sees that it would be a copy of Dusttale, but with a certain differential. Here who took the route of a genocidal madman was not a Sans, but a Papyrus. While Sans tried to kill his brother to get enough LOVE, Papyrus ended up fighting back by killing his brother in the process. Taken by madness and guilt, he now hunts the human in his quest for revenge by killing all the other monsters in search of LOVE.

Why does Ink make miserable copies of AU like this? If it is to make so many copies why not of AU where there is not so much suffering? Although for Error, this is good news, because then the blame for destroying a whole world is less, knowing that he ended the suffering of others.

After creating a portal for this AU, Error hesitates to enter thinking about Paper Jam, if he wants this child to take the place of the creator, then it would be good for him to see more of the multiverse that in the future would be his responsibility. Although it is difficult, he would have to learn that not all AU are beautiful like those that were presented to him earlier.

In the dark caves of WatellFall, the sound of the river's running water was accompanied by the cries of several monsters becoming dust when shot by bones. At that moment, the person responsible found himself with one of his attacks impaling his friend, Undyne, who was joining the many others killed in that place.

\- I'm sorry things have to be this way Undyne, but your sacrifice will not be in vain. I will make the human pay for everything he did. - A distorted version of the always cheerful Papyrus found himself smiling in the center of the cave.

After being forced to kill his own brother and so many others of his friends due to the need to earn LOVE enough to stop the human, the tall skeleton had already given way to madness while he was trapped in an endless cycle of killing.

At another location in WaterFall, the human in turn did his best to eliminate everything that moved in his path to strengthen himself. After countless genocidal routes, something finally changed, the skeleton brothers finally went crazy and something new happened. Although their conflicts with Papyrus usually resulted in their defeat, since their enemy had more time to kill the monsters, the mere fact of having an mighty opponent was enough to fill their determination to continue this sick game with the lives of others.

Eventually, both individuals meet. No word was said, because their intentions are already very clear, in this bizarre competition of both. It is to kill or be killed.

As soon as both start their battle, no one notices a portal with several glitchs appearing nearby. Two figures come out of the same, one being the destroyer of AU's and the other a child. Attracted by the sound of combat, both are viewers of the fight between two killers.

\- This is a Papyrus very different from the others that I showed you, unfortunately not all AU's that exist are good. This is a good example, an AU corrupted by the evil and insanity that a simple child has caused. - Error told PJ who stood next to him without averting his eyes from the scene in front of him, the little skeleton until then had never witnessed a real battle.

\- Is there nothing we can do to help them? - Paper Jam looked at the one beside him with an eye full of distress. On his way here, Error had explained what kind of place this was, and that Ink also had his share of guilt for creating copies of AU like this, basically with changes so insignificant that they barely differ from one another.

\- They are already at a point where no outside help would really have any impact, the most we can do is end their misery. - Error extends his arms invoking his blue strings pointed out to the duo that was still entertained in the conflict. - There is something else I need to explain to you, it would be about the various souls I keep in the Anti-Void.

Without waiting for the child's reaction, several magical strings capture their targets that by the time they had noticed the intruders, it was already too late. Papyrus tried to invoke his attacks but without success, when he realized that his body no longer obeyed him. The human in turn was amazed by the one who controlled the strings, his appearance was that of a Sans, but totally different from the one she knew, something totally new and that in none of her hundreds of genocidal routes occurred before.

\- In every AU, it always occurs that there is a human like that, with enough determination to have a very unique power, the ability to RESET. With this power they are able to stay above the consequences that their acts cause and always try again when they fail in something. - Frisk groans in pain when the strings around his soul get tighter. Forcing PJ to look away, not being used to witnessing violence. - This ability is his best friend in battles against powerful opponents, always coming back when they die but learning something new, his attack patterns, the right moment to attack, deflect and defend for every move of the enemy. Without this, forget about Sans or even Undyne, a simple monster would already have killed you once and for all on your first genocidal course. - The strings move with the thought of their master and brought the body of the human trapped in the air in front of the destroyer, who faces the not so innocent child with a smile that carried complicated emotions behind. - A cowardly cheater, but what would he do if someone could take that power away from him? If someone could force him to make that last life of his?!

Both Frisk's physical body and Chara's mind that dwelt in his soul were giving everything they had to free themselves from the control of the crazy skeleton in front of them. A being that was never seen in several times that crossed the whole underground, suddenly emerge from nowhere and start to talk about sealing his power that allowed him to obtain everything that was conquered until that moment. If he can really do what he says he can, then that would really be the end. For the first time in a long time, a feeling of fear of death struck the human, making him feel his sins crawling on your back.

Before any answer could be said, a scarlet bone is shot towards the center of Frisk's head, but instead of using the ability to RESET and escape from death once again, the child's soul was trapped in the blue strings impotent to do anything. Soon she floated into the skeletal hand of the destroyer who held the soul in disgust, resisting the urge to destroy it right there.

\- To prevent the human of each AU from restarting everything, it is necessary to keep these souls in a safe place, which you already know where it is. - Error diverted the look of his hand to the little PJ beside him who was slowly shaking his head, still trying to contain his discomfort with the scene he witnessed.

Papyrus, in turn, was trying to assimilate everything that happened in front of him, when the black skeleton in front of him was slowly approaching.

\- None of this is your fault, you are just another victim of the injustice we are forced to deal with. I can't undo everything bad that happened to you and to those you care about, but what I can do is to grant you definitive death. No more suffering, just a real end to all your pain.

Mixed feelings wandered in Papyrus' orbits, on one hand he was afraid of the words "definitive death", but on the other hand, there was a strange feeling of relief knowing that all this nightmare would simply end forever. Looking at his side, Papyrus could see his brother's ghost, although no word was said by both of them, the communication by looking was enough for the pair to know what the other was thinking.

\- Do it. - Closing his eyes, Papyrus feels the strings tighten in his soul until she is destroyed. The skeleton that once was pure and became a killing machine finally had its eternal rest.

Hesitating to look at the human body and the dust that the monster has become, Paper Jam struggled to hold back the tears. Although he had been warned before that such things would happen, nothing could prepare a newborn's mind for such violence at first hand.

Error saved his soul in the Anti-Void through a small portal that he opened and closed quickly and then turned his gaze to the little one beside him. Again, communication was not his strong point, but imagining what could make the child feel better, the glitch knelt down in front of PJ and taking courage to overcome his condition of physical contact, Error embraced his son.

Paper Jam was caught by surprise, but soon returned the hug as he cried silently in the chest of his father figure. When his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a third individual.

\- The destroyer comforting a child? Now that is something you don't see every day. - The voice was spoken in a tone of debauchery.

Releasing PJ from his arms and rising quickly to the direction of his voice, Error saw who he least wanted to meet while he was with Paper Jam. In front of him was his nemesis, Ink.


	6. The Creator

Positioning himself in front of Paper Jam, Error faces his opponent while thinking about how to create a breach to escape from that location. Although his fights with Ink were already something that was part of his everyday life, fighting the soulless artist while protecting someone was something new to the glitch.

The next few seconds were followed by an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the drops of water running down the walls of WaterFall. Soon, the artist spoke first.

\- I've been looking for you for a while since the last time we saw each other, it was easier to find you after your show in MafiaTale. - Taking his weapon out of his back, Ink used it as a support on the floor while shore in Broomie, his brush, in a relaxed way, as he narrated his hunt for the destroyer. He showed no concern or sympathy for what had happened in the recently destroyed AU. - But I never expected to find you taking care of a child, who is he by the way? - The eyes of the creator changed to the little figure behind Error.

Memory was not one of his best specializations, the creator was always in search of new experiences, places and people to satisfy his endless curiosity and source of inspiration. However, once he got bored with something, he simply went in search of something new, often forgetting his last activity, which generated one of the insults Error used sometimes, assimilating his memory to that of a goldfish. Anyway, Ink still had the feeling that although this was the first time he was seeing this child, he was somehow familiar.

Looking over his shoulder, Error could see PJ grabbing his leg while spying on the new visitor from that place. Turning his gaze forward, he was trying to keep his posture.

\- Who he is or why he is with me is none of yours damn squid business. Now be straight, did you come here to fight? - Ending his speech, Error pulls more of his strings from his ocular orbits, preparing for any movement of the creator.

Still keeping his relaxed posture close to his weapon, Ink casts a more serious look at the child before smiling a little while his attention turned to the destroyer.

\- It seems that you two are close, first Blue and now this, you really have a habit of using your lip to force others to fulfill your will isn't it? But a child is a low blow, what kind of lies did you tell him? - This time Ink was already positioning himself in a way more serious pose with his brush in hand, observing with his trained eyes to any sneaky movement of Error strings. The tension was almost palpable in the space that divided them.

\- Look around you, we are alone, you don't need to keep your façade here anymore. - This time it was Error who spoke in a tone of debauchery, although it only lasted a moment before taking on a more serious tone again. - The only thing important to you is what the AU's can offer you, you don't care, or rather, you are incapable of caring about others, since they are easily replaced. But this is not the first time we talked about this, so I will ask you again, are we going to fight or not?

The answer came as a form of silence, the words of the destroyer managed to reach the artist, this was represented by the shapes that changed in his eyes according to Ink's emotional state. The same deflected his gaze for a moment, staring into nothingness and then closing his eyes while some complicated thoughts invaded his mind. The creator possessed a certain line of thought that for sure would not be welcome to the various inhabitants of the multiverse, his constant need for attention would be one of the causes.

Just as Error possessed his fear of physical contact due to his condition as a glitch, Ink possessed a primitive fear of being forgotten or of feeling unwanted by others. Having been born in the midst of endless white like a scrawl from an abandoned draft, Ink spent what seemed like an eternity alone, without even possessing a soul and the ability to feel real emotions. Until finally discovering the multiverse and diving into its infinite sea of colors.

While discovering his powers, he was able to replicate emotions consuming the colors his magic was able to generate. While exploring his creation magic, the artist discounted all his frustrations in creating new AU's, and seeing his creations coming to life, sometimes interacting with him and even worshipping him, the creator loved that feeling of feeling needed and wanted by someone. He was no longer alone, and all his fears and worries disappeared as if they never existed. Soon time passed, he became famous throughout the multiverse as the creator and was loved by many, but soon a new problem arose, the boredom of comfort.

He lived with his creations for a while, sometimes as a viewer watching a show and once in a while participating in this same show. But regardless of this, Ink is an immortal being untouched by time, he would never age, and due to this fact that time was not a problem for him, the day he saw practically all the paths that a story could take arrived. When this happened, he simply abandoned that AU and created a new one, making changes in that history, sometimes considerable and sometimes almost imperceptible from those already created. His inability to feel remorse helped him not to care when he created a story with pain and suffering just to satisfy his curiosity.

The creator had the opportunity to visit and create new places, to meet and give life to new people, but even this was not possible to fill a certain void within himself. There was nothing he could claim as his exclusive, he didn't have an AU of his own or family, and his "friends" were just a distraction for when Ink had nothing better to do. All the attention he felt pleasure in receiving was slowly losing its luster. Until the day he finally met him.

Although memory is one of the creator's weak points, he would never forget the first time he felt that sensation of one of his creations being erased, as if it never existed. When facing the culprit, irritation and anger were the only things the artist could feel while fighting to protect what he fought so hard to create, and for a long time this impasse between the two continued, always bringing the same feelings of discomfort.

Until the day when for the first time, Ink had the opportunity to have a conversation with Error where they weren't trying to throw themselves at each other's throats, they both showed their respective points of view and debated to defend their ideals. On the part of Error, the result was disastrous, since nothing seemed to convince the creator to stop his work, but for Ink the result of that conversation brought him a little epiphany about his opponent.

All the joy he felt for the attention he received little by little was fading when it became something monotonous, and the emptiness inside him where even having everything he had nothing was growing. The soulless artist saw the destroyer in a new light, just as he Error was a being whose time did not influence him, he also belonged to the category of beings classified as "Out-Codes", who did not possess an AU in specific. And most importantly, he was the only one who could get his full attention, making him even neglect his role as guardian of the AU's for any other threats like Nightmare and his group, which in turn yielded some Dream sermons, but Ink simply apologized and promised that he would be more responsible, only to break that promise at the next opportunity that Error attacked.

It was when Ink the God of Creation finally realized, no matter how distorted and disturbed, that his sworn enemy, Error the God of Destruction, was actually the only thing in his life that he could call his own. The glitch lived almost exclusively by the duty of eliminating the AU's, making the meetings between the two very frequent. His battles always forced the two fighters to think of new strategies to deal with their rivals, protecting the AU's became more fun even when he failed in his duty, because he could simply create more to continue his obsession game with his other half, according to his distorted vision.

Observing how Ink acted when something involved Error, Ink's closest friends wondered why all the excitement. Although the creator wanted to continue his relationship with the destroyer, he was selfish enough to also want to keep the facade of protecting the AU's, so whenever the battles with Error happened in the presence of more people, he needed to act as if he felt angry with his opponent, when in fact he was having fun in his own way spending time with someone he imagined to be his.

Finally, after opening his eyes, Ink faced Error once again before responding with a smile:

\- Yes! - The creator answered by advancing with his brush already attacking his opponent without worrying about the little monster behind him, which for Ink was just someone totally disposable, since he had already forgotten the feeling of familiarity he felt earlier.

And with this, one more of countless battles would begin. For one of them being a torment, even more now having the responsibility to protect someone, while for the other it was a sick entertainment result of an obsession that could only be generated by the madness that was the mind of the guardian of the AU's.


	7. Escape

Once the creator's sudden attack was unleashed, Error that had expected such a reaction invoked a wall of bones in front of him and then grabbed Paper Jam in his arms and started running towards a quickly created portal that would lead back to the Anti-Void, but his steps were interrupted when Ink teleported between the portal and Error.

Facing the destroyer more closely now and not having to worry about wearing a mask in front of others, the artist smiled with satisfaction as he poured his red ink on his opponent. Error turned quickly exposing his back to the attack while squeezing the child in his arms against his chest. With a small, muffled cry of pain due to the burning sensation, Error launches his attacks without even looking at his opponent as he tries to concentrate to open a new portal, only to have his efforts frustrated again when the creator continues to attack.

\- How long will you hold on to this? It won't be a challenge if you don't focus on this fight! - The creator shouted in a tone of annoyance, although he didn't care about the identity of the little figure in Error arms, he wouldn't tolerate someone trying to get in the way of those moments he so longed for.

"He's right, I won't be able to fight and protect at the same time, not against someone of his caliber". - Spying between his arms, PJ held himself with all his strength in Error's clothes while he trembled with all the action unfolding around him.

After a brief moment to decide, Error uses his strings in Paper Jam and through them he places him in a part further from where the confrontation unfolded.

\- Find a safe place! I promise that as soon as I finish I will come back to get you! - Shouted the destroyer as he tried to take the fight as far as possible from where Paper Jam was.

Observing when Error finally got rid of the dead weight, Ink soon forgot the child's existence and continued his dance with the target of his obsession. Soon he could notice the difference in the glitch gaze, there was a certain determination that was not present in his most casual battles. As a result, the pace of the battle increased rapidly, as did the joy the artist was feeling with the new challenge.

Following the error orders, the child ran between the dark paths of WaterFall until he was at a distance he believed to be safe. Turning his gaze to the fight, PJ's eyes tried to follow the fighters' movements, but such effort was in vain. Among beams of light, bones embedded in the floor and walls as well as paint stains and blue strings scattered all over the place, the image of Error and Ink was a blur due to the constant teleportation of the two.

"Is that the creator I have to replace?" - Paper Jam thought to himself, his confidence gradually fading.

Back in battle, already quite bored due to purple paint that could undo its own magic, Error changes its target to the brush. After some frustrated attempts that yielded him more wounds, he finally managed to separate the user from his weapon, soon after the strings tightened and broke Broomie in half, leaving its owner stunned for a brief moment. With this loophole Error finally managed to capture the creator with his magic, like a fly stuck in the webs of a spider, the artist was trying to escape in vain, since his weapon was out of reach. The fact that it was broken wasn't a big problem, because this was not the first time this happened and Ink could easily and quickly repair the object with his powers, the same was also applied when it came to amputations on his own body.

"If this bastard had a soul, this would all end right now". - Error grumbled in his mind, the reason why he could deprive his targets from using magic or even controlling it would be due to the ability his strings had to manipulate souls. Something his enemy did not possess. - "I swear I will never understand how this thing is still alive.

Taking advantage to catch his breath, Error looked away from where PJ was, and fortunately nothing had physically happened to the boy, just his emotional that was shaken. Getting angry again knowing that it would take a while for the little one to process and overcome all this, the destroyer turned to his prisoner who didn't seem bothered at all by his current situation. To the point that he was releasing little laughs, until finally recovering his posture and talked to his opponent:

\- Smart move you made there, but you know this won't hold me for long, won't it? It wouldn't be the... - His speech was cut by the voice of glitch.

\- Do you really hate me that much? For destroying places that are already dead like this AU? All the inhabitants of this place no longer exist, so what do you fight to protect? I understand that you only care about what you can receive from others, so it's one thing to protect the worlds full of life, but here? - Error crouched down and took small portions of dust belonging to the inhabitants of this AU who were murdered by the two now deceased murderers. Then the destroyer let the same dust he took, slip through his skeletal fingers as he kept talking. - You are fighting for a world which is already empty.

For a moment the silence was restored, where the two responsible for all the destruction around them remained only facing each other. Due to the sudden calm, Paper Jam slowly approached thinking that the confrontation was over. But his body froze in the moment he heard a distorted laugh coming from the prisoner in the magic of Error.

\- If I hate you?! Quite the opposite in fact, I traded the whole multiverse for you!

Suddenly, the creator's body became ink and disappeared only to reappear again behind the destroyer. For not having a soul to be controlled, Ink was still free to use his abilities even being trapped in the magic of Error.

\- You know what my biggest wish is Error, to be able to feel emotions. And only you can provide this, and not the countless AU's that exist, because they are just a tool for an end. - Ink's eyes were changing every instant, demonstrating the excitement he was feeling. - It's fun to spend time together, you're the only one who can make me feel alive. - The artist's words were followed by a new wave of attacks directed at the glitch.

Deciding not to waste any more time with what he considered to be the personification of madness, Error used his strings to propel himself towards the top of the WaterFall cave they were in while deviating from the attacks that included a creator's Gaster Blaster that destroyed the cave ceiling, thus making it collapse.

As the debris fell, Ink protected himself by forming a paint shield, while Error was more concerned with Paper Jam that was within range of collapse. Teleporting to the child, he hugged him as he tried to think of a way to protect them both, when suddenly PJ, who observed what Ink did, extended his arms up and a similar form of ink covered the two, thus protecting them from all the rocks.

Once the last stone fell, Ink undone his protection and visualized where the other two were. Just like the creator himself, the duo was untouched thanks to the layer of paint that protected them.

The unexpected scene made Ink paralyze for a few moments while trying to process what he saw. Taking advantage of the artist's sudden distraction, Error opened a portal quickly and crossed it along with Paper Jam in his arms, leaving Ink alone in the lifeless AU.

In the following moments, the creator did not do any action while his gaze was still focused on the portal that had been closed. But in his mind, several questions were being made.

"Did he use ink magic to make that shield? The same shield of my ink magic? How did he do it? Who is he? Why was Error with him and trying so hard to protect that brat?" - As the questions accumulated, the shapes in Ink's eyes disappeared and were replaced by two small white dots, representing his lack of emotion. - "Was it because of him that Error fought with more dedication this time? Is it because of him that Error disappeared these last days? He..." - Small drops of ink began to run down Ink's face as his eyes became exclusively black and a sick expression took over his face.

Supporting one of his hands on top of a wreck beside him, Ink expressed his thoughts out loud:

\- Is he stealing my Error? - Then a sound of rock breaking ran down the dark paths of WaterFall.


	8. The bad guys

Back to the Anti-Void, Error released Paper Jam from his arms and turned his gaze to the portal that had just closed. Although Ink had no access to this dimension, the glitch couldn't help but be restless with the possibility of being followed.

After a few seconds without anything happening, he finally allowed himself to relax while examining his body. His injuries would recover on their own with time as a consequence of having a body composed of glitchs, but the same was not true for his clothes which were a patch, especially his back which was burned due to the creator's red paint. There was also the fact that he didn't finish his work of destroying that AU, but that was the last thing on his list of priorities at the moment. Deciding to worry about it later, Error focused on the child next to him.

The fear in his eyes was clear, being the first time he got involved in a real battle, PJ was still trying to process everything that happened.

Breathing out a frustration and already imagining it would happen, Error again took the child in his arms as he walked to his Puff. Maybe it was because his body was still full of adrenaline due to the recent fight, but the contact with PJ no longer bothered him. As he snuggled on the Puff, they both remained silent with each other lost in their own thoughts.

In his mind, Paper Jam was feeling the pressure of responsibility as he had to replace the creator while suffering from a lack of confidence when compared to him. Error however, was blaming himself for having decided to bring the child with him, because now his plans would have to change due to the fact that Ink now knew of his existence. After a few moments, the eldest of the pair pronounced himself:

\- You surprised me earlier with what you did, I didn't know you could do that ink protection.

\- I just copied what he did. - His voice still showed discouragement.

\- Even so, considering the situation we were in, having managed to react in time was surprising for someone so young. - The little one answered in the form of silence.

"I wished Blue were here, he would know how to cheer him up much better than I do. - The glitch thought to himself.

\- Besides him and me, isn't there anyone else with the power that can create things? - This time PJ raised his head to ask, his eyes staring at Error.

\- It doesn't exist, the magic of you two is unique. But why this question all of a sudden?

\- Then why me? What is so special about me that only I can do what the creator does? - And once again, silence has settled between the two.

Error had already imagined that one day he would ask these questions, just not so soon. He would rather wait until when he got older, then he would tell about his relationship with Ink.

\- Do you remember what you told me when I asked where you came from? You were in one of the places where I battled with Ink amidst the residues of our magic. - Choosing the right words to continue the explanation, Error settled into his seat placing PJ in his lap. - I am not an expert when it comes to creation magic, but somehow when my powers and theirs piled up, some reaction occurred that... somehow ended up generating you. As everything indicates Paper Jam, you were born from the fusion of our magic. - Error observed the look of surprise, although it only lasted a moment.

\- So I was right... just like it was with you, I felt a little familiarity when I saw he earlier. You really are my parents.

"He's young, not an idiot. I should have imagined that he would figure out, maybe I should have talked about it before" - Error rebuked himself in his own thoughts.

\- I... I don't want to be like him. And also, how can I do all those things he did? I'm not strong enough... - Soon the images of the battle came back in his mind, the fight that his little eyes could barely follow.

\- You won't be like him! - The sudden response with a louder tone of voice frightened PJ who faced his father with more attention. - I decided this soon when I saw what you can do, you will not be like him. It's not because two beings occupy the same position that they will necessarily be the same, you are the one who decides how you will be remembered. - Passing the hand on his face in a gentle way, Error continued. - And don't forget that you literally have only three days of live, Ink had an eternity to reach that level. If being so young you already managed to copy one of his abilities, no doubt you will get the same power he possessed or even overcome it with the proper time and training.

Absorbing these words, the child on the destroyer's lap reflected about what he heard when Error put him on the ground and then got up.

\- But now we have bigger concerns, as Ink is aware of your existence and after seeing what you can do, he certainly won't stop until he puts his hands on you and believe me, I know how insistent he can be when he puts something on his mind. Even if I keep you stuck here at the Anti-Void, he would go after me with company, so I will need help to deal with them.

\- Help? From who? - Paper Jam already knew that due to his job as a destroyer, Error wouldn't be on most people's list of friends, so he couldn't think of who his father could ask for help.

\- Well, you were going to have to meet them eventually anyway. - Answered the glitch as he opened a portal to a certain AU. - Honestly, things would be quite different if you met them alone under normal circumstances, but being with me is a different case. - Making a gesture for PJ to enter the portal, Error continued. - I'll introduce you to the bad guys of the multiverse.

  
DreamTale was originally a positive AU where the two guardians of emotions lived, but after the events that led to the war between the brothers that continues until today, this AU became one of the most negative in the multiverse. Becoming the home of the personification of negativity itself.

Inside a castle in the main hall, three skeletons could be seen, each being a different version of the same monster. The one with the hood that identified himself as Dust was in a dispute against his opponent who held a knife in his hand and possessed a black substance running down his face from his eyes, Killer.

Not far from the two on a seat, was a Sans with a hole in his skull which ignored all the action around him, since all his attention was turned to the plate of food in his hands, food is that they were severed parts of a human body. This one identified itself as Horror.

After a few more minutes of the dispute between Killer and Dust, which ended up destroying a good part of the room where they were, the head of the trio entered the place. With his tentacles on his back stirring and an annoying look, Nightmare in a quick move grabbed the two responsible for all the mess by the neck with his extra limbs and shocked them against the wall.

\- What did I said about fights at the base?! You two will fix all this later! - In response to his actions, Nightmare heard grumblings and excuses that only yielded the guilty ones another hit, this time on the ground.

"I swear that sometimes I feel more like a nursery school owner than a leader of a group of murderers..." - Suddenly something caught the attention of the King of Nightmares who ended up freeing them both, someone entered his domain.

Focusing to identify who would dare to infiltrate right inside his base, the strong source of negative feelings made Nightmare recognize who he was, since he was already very familiar with this presence. Who he didn't recognize, was the other being who was accompanied by the destroyer, a much weaker and purer presence. Holding his curiosity, the guardian of negativity just waited for a few more moments while the visitors approached.

Soon the doors of the hall were opened and Error entered accompanied by a child holding his hand, immediately both became the center of attention.

Dust and Killer were relieved to no longer have the attention of their boss, and after recovering their posture they smiled upon seeing the destroyer. Each one had their own experience with the glitch, and although perhaps the word "friends" is too strong to describe the relationship they had, for sure there was some respect between them.

Being the first and most loyal member of the group recruited by the guardian of negativity and the only one who dared to challenge his orders, and even when he followed them he still managed to make use of every leeway and loophole to escape from his duty, Killer had his soul modified by Nightmare to deprive him of emotions, thus becoming someone much easier to be manipulated. But through the constant presence of Error, his boss was convinced to return his feelings to his soul, a decision Nightmare regrets sometimes due to the headaches he gets from the mess he causes.

To Dust, the relationship with Error was much more chaotic, he was the only one of the trio to enter a real battle against the destroyer. Being the strongest among the three, Dust sees Error more as a rival and whenever possible tries to have a dispute with him, although usually the results never end up being favorable to the hooded one. Unlike Ink who had a sick obsession with the glitch and used battles more selfishly to his own entertainment, Dust's battles managed to convey different emotions. Due to the fact that he was trapped in a hellish time loop due to the RESETS of the demon child, Dust became a great fighter who could judge an individual not by his words, but by his actions in battles, and something he learned by battling the destroyer all this time, was the bitterness he possessed inside him, bitterness that Dust tried to soften in his own way amidst the fun of his fights.

Horror however, could be considered the group's most grateful to Error, since it helped to solve the serious problem of hunger that his AU was suffering. The problem was simply solved with countless humans wrapped in strings hijacked from many AU's and turned into food to the inhabitants of HorrorTale, such action served as much to satiate the hunger of some as the hatred of a certain glitch against humans. The very food that Horror possessed at the time was one of those humans, which were delivered from time to time.

With the approach of the two new visitors, Nightmare spoke up:

\- How good it was that you decided to show up, although apparently you got involved in another fight with the creator. - Commented the King of Nightmares when he saw the state of the clothes and the wounds that have not yet recovered from Error. - But who is that beside you? I have never seen you with a child before... much less touching someone of your own free will.

\- His name is Paper Jam, he's been with me for some days now. - Error answered as he changed his gaze to PJ next to him, then he made a comment that shocked everyone at the place. - He is my son together with Ink.

Upon hearing the last sentence, Nightmare lost his composure for a moment as his tentacles moved in a disturbed way behind his back. Killer dropped his knife to the ground while trying to process it. Both Dust and his ghost brother's, Papyrus who floated beside him, had their mouths open. Then a broken plate sound was heard when Horror dropped his food on the floor.

\- You... have a lot to explain. - Said Nightmare, while doubting his own nonexistent ears.


	9. The calm before the storm Part 1

When night fell on DreamTale, one of the castle's halls housed six individuals sitting around a table as they listened to Error story. Killer was sometimes distracted by being playing with his knife, just like Dust who sometimes only paid attention to what his brother's ghost was saying next to him. While Horror was sitting next to a bag on the floor full of severed human limbs and only had eyes for the human leg he was consuming, he only paid attention to Error narration between the intervals to remove the flesh between his teeth. The only one who was paying full attention to the story being told was Nightmare who heard everything with interest in his gaze.

When Error finished reporting the facts, he stole two chocolate bars from the 13th copy of UnderFell again as he gave one to PJ, the one who at least had the decency to unwrap the chocolate before eating it. When the little one asked where Errro got these chocolates from, he just answered that it was from the multiverse dump and the only thing valuable there was their chocolate, so he shouldn't care.

After hearing the explanation of the glitch, Nightmare was supressed with the possibilities that this could bring. Most of the support his brother received by hindering his plans was due to the intervention of the creator, but if he could really be killed now due to the fact that there was another one to succeed him, then it would be one less obstacle towards his goal. Although there was still an issue that caught his attention.

\- If we manage to do this, kill Ink and then replace him, even if this boy solves your problem of not creating more AU's in excess, how will he act in order to protect them? Because the work of the creator also requires protecting these places when we attack.

At this moment, all eyes turned to Paper Jam which shrunk in his chair, the heavy pressure of the environment bothered him a little, especially the one he felt coming from that covered with a black substance which seemed to be the leader of the group. When his father said he would ask for help to a group of murderers, PJ didn't knew well what to think, to gain help from the bad guys to fight against the good guys for the greater good. Even being young Paper Jam knew that this was unusual, but considering who his parents were the little skeleton knew that his family was anything but normal.

Noticing the discomfort of the boy next to him, Error responded trying to draw everyone's attention to himself.

\- First of all in respect to the creation of new AU's, there is no problem in creating new worlds as long as the space between the universes is respected, so I wouldn't need to destroy some to give space to others. - The destroyer remembered when he showed to the youngest among them what happens when two AU's collide due to lack of space between them, a vision that Error has witnessed other times when he was prevented from doing his duty by Ink and his followers, and in the end the damned creator always found a way to throw the blame on the glitch. Blowing away unpleasant thoughts, he continued. - As for the part that interests you most that would be to drown the multiverse in negativity, it's something I won't let Paper Jam get involved for a long time. He is still a child and although he has enough space to evolve, it would still take years and therefore I can't allow him to get involved in this yet. The day he becomes able to be independent he will be able to decide what he will do in relation to the reign you want to create. Until then, feel free to continue your fight against your brother.

\- Who would have thought that the God of Destruction would care so much about a child, isn't that cute? - Teased Killer, moments before he was thrown against the wall for the second time on the same day by the same responsible.

\- Then there is a chance that your son will be my enemy one day. - The King of Nightmares commented as his only visible eye evaluated the child. - Normally I wouldn't be part of something that could harm me in the future, but unfortunately the position of creator needs to be filled by someone, and anyone is better than that soulless monster. And also... it's you who is asking, so I can't refuse.

\- It seems that the boss has a crush on the destroyer. - Dust teased between laughs that soon turned into moans of pain when he shared the same fate as his colleague at the violent encounter against the wall.

\- Thanks, I wanted then to discuss the details of the plan to get rid of the damned squid for good.

\- This can wait, you just got out of one of the battles against Ink and before that you were destroying an AU. First concentrate on recovering, you two must be tired. Tomorrow morning we can plan better how to deal with the artist - As he got up and headed to the exit of the room, Nightmare gave an order for what until then seemed to be the most intelligent of his subordinates. - Horror, show the way to one of the empty rooms.

While licking the blood from his fingers, blood that one day belonged to a human leg. Horror got up from his seat grabbing another snack from the bag beside him while he gave a mocking look to his two companions who got beat up earlier, a look that was answered with two middle fingers from the victims. Making a sign with his head to be followed, Error soon followed Horror as he held the hand of Paper Jam walking beside him.

The path was silent, with the exception of the steps and the sound of bones being chewed, and soon all three were in front of the door of one of the rooms. As Error entered, Horror thanked him for the last group of humans that was delivered to HorrorTale, especially the children who were his favorites. Soon after the skeleton that was always covered with blood disappeared in the dark hall.

Settling on the bed of the guest room, Paper Jam finally allowed himself to relax being alone again with Error.

\- Your friends are quite... peculiar. - The boy tried to say without sounding too offensive. That ended up producing a laugh with a voice full of glitch.

\- Sorry if they scared you, but they are just products of their own environment, please try to understand, life was not easy with any of us. It was only with Nightmare help that they found some purpose to continue living. - Opening a small portal to his Anti-Void and taking the Blueberry puppet which apparently was his son's favorite, he delivered it to PJ as he put the blanket over him. - Now try to sleep, I still need to take care of these patches that I am using.

Analyzing his father's clothes, Paper Jam just nodded while he settled in bed trying to find a comfortable position. Not long after the little one fell into a deep sleep hugged with the puppet delivered by Error. All the accumulated stress helped him to come to sleep soon.

Sitting on the edge of the bed so as not to disturb the child's rest, Error through the strings generated by his ocular orbits begins to sew his clothes. As he began his work, the glitch felt the peace and quiet for the first time that the day began.

"When all this is over, moments of peace like this won't be so rare. I just wonder if the boy will hate me one day". - The look of Error changed to the silent sound of breathing coming from PJ who was sleeping peacefully. - "Not that I don't care about him, but the main reason I'm doing all this is to satisfy my selfish desires. It won't be an easy path even if we manage to eliminate Ink, not everyone will accept the replacement of the creator so lightly, and this will put a lot of pressure on someone so young". - As his fingers continued to work, Error proceeded with his thoughts. - "But if things get to this point, where there will be a great rejection from the multiverse, what I'll have to do won't be much different than what I've been doing so far... destroy everyone who stands in my way".

  
At the base of the Star Sans, a puddle of paint is formed in one of the halls that soon takes the form of Ink, his eyes were still like two white dots without any emotion behind them. Taking his vials that are always with him, the artist empties them by drinking a dose of the inks and soon his behavior returns to normal, although the source of their discomfort remained.

Noticing the arrival of someone, Dream approached them until he met Ink. Quickly noticing his injuries.

\- Ink! What happened? You stayed away for days without even telling where you went! And why are you hurt like this?

\- Sorry Dream, I had just gone on a patrol when I ended up in another fight against Error, but something worse than usual happened. He kidnapped a child and used him as a hostage, I don't know who that kid was and which AU he came from, but we have to rescue him.

\- Now he is using even children as hostages? Not even my brother has lowered himself that much! - Even though Dream was a being that represented positivity, it didn't mean that he couldn't get angry or even hate someone. Although such feelings bothered him a lot.

\- I know, that's why we'll need help this time, gather whoever you can, because the next time he attacks, we'll need to be ready. And don't forget that the child is the priority, as soon as we rescue him I will be responsible for returning this boy to his own AU.

Waving positively with his head, Dream was getting ready to open a portal when Ink gave him one last warning.

\- This time leave Blue out of it, sorry but I heard your conversation before and honestly I don't think we should involve Blueberry in anything else that is related to Error. Whatever he did with him during that period in the Anti-Void really messed him up.

\- So you heard... he's really been acting weird whenever that glitch is around. I don't like to hide things from him but I think it's for the best. - Finishing his speech, the positivity guardian opens a portal in the middle of the room and crosses it with the purpose of gathering a group to deal with the destroyer the next time it attacks.

Being alone in the residence, Ink sat down on a couch nearby as he took a sigh of relief since he no longer had to worry about acting and lying around someone. As he rested, the artist thought to himself.

"I'll find out who that plague is, but what's worrying me now is how Blue is acting in relation to Error, it seems to be getting worse with time. The day he might betray us may not be far away. Although getting rid of him wouldn't be a problem, finding an excuse for it would be a headache..." - As he analyzed his options, the creator made a decision. - "I'll try to talk to his brother, he was never in favor of letting Blue go out with us anyway, it's only because Dream and I insisted on bringing him with us that he ends up giving in. But if I agree to forbid him to leave UnderSwap then he should not cause any more problems. But it is better to leave it to do it tomorrow, for now I have to fill my vials and heal from the battle earlier".

Standing up in a jump, Ink went to his room and took the opportunity to make small notes in his scarf about his plans. If someone read his notes, he would see that besides some information about his vials, they would all be about Error. Another way to demonstrate his obsession with the glitch.

After a few hours to restock his vials and to treat his wounds, a new thought came to Ink's mind.

"In the same way I'm gathering a group, it's possible that Error would be doing the same with Nightmare help taking into account how much he wanted to protect that brat, so as a precaution I better take extra measures. His help would be welcome". - As Ink thought of a possible ally, he knew that it wouldn't help him gladly. - "Maybe... with a certain motivation he will be willing to help. I also can't forget to talk to Scientist later to see if he finished what I ordered." - As new ideas popped up in his mind, Ink continued to write them down on his scarf.

  
Once the day started in DreamTale, Error and Nightmare were in the same room around the previous night's table. The rest of the group was scattered around the castle taking care of their own affairs, and Killer was sitting on the couch with PJ teaching him how to handle a knife. Asking himself if the company of the killer was the best influence for his son, Error had his attention called by Nightmare.

\- Are you feeling better? - Asked the owner of the property where they were as he looked at the seams made on Error's clothes. These seams could be seen in several points of his clothing.

\- Yes, the wounds heal themselves with time due to my condition of having a body composed of glitchs. But let's focus on the most important.

Then, Error went on to explain the plan he had imagined.

\- So you want to call the creator's attention when you starts to destroy an AU and when he appears, probably with company, the boys would be the ones who will deal with the group while you and I kill that bastard for good?

\- Although it's not impossible for me to defeat that squid alone, especially if I consider that I never fought with the intention of actually killing him due to the balance between destruction and creation, it would still be very difficult and I can't guarantee with total certainty that I would succeed. But if we both work together, then it will make it much easier.

\- There is a certain logic to what you say, the question then would be how big a group my boys would have to deal with. Although they are great in their work, a very large amount could still get in the way. My brother will no doubt be in the group, and since I will be busy helping you fight with Ink, things may not go as planned. - Getting annoyed just by his brother's quote, Nightmare gaze soon lights up when he remembers something. - In fact, there is someone else who could help us and would be great to fight Dream, he doesn't like to get involved in my problems but if I order him he will have no option but to obey, after all I am his king. - A sinister smile could be seen forming on his face just with the idea. - There is also another one that could help the boys, although he is even more complicated to deal with than those three, but I can convince him.

\- Well, call whoever you need, as long as you're free to help me I don't mind. So I think the only question that would be left would be where Paper Jam would stay during the battle, I don't want him to be alone, but I think the best place for him to stay would be in my Anti-Void, Ink can't get in there. I know that yours castle would also be a safe place, but I don't want to risk myself in a place where he would still have access.

\- All right I understand, well, then I'll get the extra members who could help us and then I'll explain to the boys what we'll do. You can spend this free time as you want for now. - Saying this, the guardian of negativity left the place through a portal, leaving the destroyer alone in the room.

Standing up and going directly to where Killer and PJ were, Error sees the scene of the child with a knife created with ink in his hands being handled in the air as if he were stabbing someone. Seeing this, the glitch for a fraction of a second regrets having left the boy alone with an insane monster, but remembering that his entire circle of close acquaintances are mass murderers and he himself would be at the top of the list, Error just ignores the scene in front of him as he settled near the two on the couch and opened two portals, one to steal more chocolate from UnderFell and another to watch UnderNovela, something the glitch has not watched for a while.

  
Back at the Star Sans base, she was much more crowded than usual due to Dream's work in gathering help to deal with the destroyer. In every corner it could be see small groups of Sans and even some Papyrus talking as they discussed the situation.

Some talked about mundane and casual subjects, like Red from UnderFell who complained about his chocolate stock that was always disappearing and that recently part of his house was destroyed out of nowhere, which generated a scolding of his brother who by the way was his boss.

While others discussed more serious issues like the battle they would soon have to fight against the destroyer. Some who never really saw the destroyer personally were especially nervous, on the other hand, there were also older and more experienced fighters who had already fought against Error beside Ink in the past, and barely survived.

Trying to relieve the tension on the spot, Ink spoke out loud to get everyone's attention.

\- Attention please! I know that many of you are tense because of who we are going to fight, but do not forget that he is just a monster and we are many! Currently Error for some reason has kidnapped a child and is using him as a hostage, our main priority is to rescue this boy, if he is not with Error then we must capture the destroyer and force him to deliver the child. In case some of you are still nervous about the fight, know that besides me and Dream, another powerful fighter will help us. - Making a gesture with your arms so that the one behind him would step forward, everyone was surprised who them saw. - Reaper agreed to help us this time.

It was public knowledge that the God of Death not only hated his job, but always preferred to stay away from the conflicts between the creator and the destroyer, as well as the conflicts of Dream and Nightmare, since his own work was already quite stressful. So he was known as a Neutral God.

Because of this, whispers could be heard in the room making assumptions of why Reaper would decide to take a side this time and help in battle. Soon the crowd came to the consensus that the God of Death was tired of having his workload increased in reaping the souls due to the genocides caused by the destroyer.

As everyone focused on their own conversations, Reaper commented in a tone that only the creator at his side could hear.

\- Don't forget the agreement, I'll help you deal with that glitch and you'll leave us alone. - The threatening tone in his voice was as clear as Dream's positivity and as obscure as Nightmare.

\- Just do your part of the deal and everything will be fine. - Without even changing the shape in his eyes from when he was talking to the crowd, Ink answered indifferently to Reaper at his side. Such action was the experience of a long time of acting where he learned about feelings even without really having them.

Releasing a little grunt of frustration and anger, the God of Death floated towards a more isolated corner in the residence as the others opened the way where he passes for fear of touching the God and to have their end in advance.

As everyone gradually prepared for the impending battle, the calm before the storm was forming.


	10. The calm before the storm Part 2

In an AU called HelpTale, one of the places where negativity was more present than ever, Nightmare was getting stronger due to the atmosphere of the environment as it sought its target and enjoyed the ride walking close to some amalgamates, who in turn suffered trapped inside their own minds. It didn't take long for the guardian of negativity to notice the presence of an incorporeal individual who was resting on top of a hill.

Noticing the approach of the unwanted visitor, the being without a physical body warned:

\- The arrangement was that at least if there really was an emergency you would not disturb me. - The annoyance in his voice was remarkable.

Stopping his steps near the creature in front of him, Nightmare observed with fascination the ghostly being. Hate was something that was created from magic, determination and especially from the hatred of a Sans for the human who, like several others, abused the ability of RESETS. Initially Hate only manifested himself as a double personality of Sans, but eventually gained his independence and murdered everyone underground to then start wandering around the AU's while possessing people for his own ends and feeding off the hatred of others, thus turning his victims into an empty shell as if they had no soul.

This creature cherished his privacy and spent most of his time alone, but there was the occasion in the past where Hate had what he considered the worst encounter of his life with the King of Nightmares. Nightmare, being the one who had control over negativity, had almost total dominance over a being who was mostly made of negative feelings. Hate hated the feeling of being submissive, so an agreement was made between the two parties where only in cases of real need would Nightmare contact the ghostly individual.

\- I know, and that's exactly why I'm here. An event that can change the whole multiverse as we know is about to happen. - Hearing this, Hate focused his gaze for the first time on the disgusting being at his side, a slight curiosity filled his gaze.

\- Who exactly are we talking about? - Standing up, Hate now paid more attention to what the other had to say.

\- The time of the creator may finally be approaching its end. And I will need your help to make it come true.

As the two entities of negativity faced each other, they both shared a malicious smile.

\- I'm listening.

  
ScienceTale was the most technologically advanced AU of the multiverse, and the birthplace of one of the busiest Sans. Possessing considerable dark circles due to overwork, at the time Science was delivering a device that resembled a remote control to the creator in his laboratory. Such a device was an order placed by the AU's guardian himself a considerable time ago, where he specified that Science should give a higher priority to this project.

\- Are you sure this will work? We are going through a delicate time so this will really help a lot as long as it works. - Specified Ink, as he analyzed the machine in his hands.

\- I've already done the tests so I'm sure it will work. - Science stated as he tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. The scholar Sans never could feel comfortable in front of the creator.

\- Well, you always did your job correctly so I'll take your word for it. - As Ink kept the device next to his vials, he opened a paint portal with his brush on the floor. - You're giving a great help to the Multiverse Science, thank you for that. - And with these words, the artist dived into the newly created portal.

Only after finally being alone at his place of work did the scientist allow himself to relax collapsing in a nearby chair. Along with the destroyer, Science was one of the few who knew Ink's true nature, both his lack of soul and the real motives behind his actions. Soon, someone as smart as Science knew that the only reason he was still alive was his usefulness.

For both the good and the bad sides, the scientist received numerous requests to offer his services, thus adopting a neutral position that allowed him to avoid conflicts between different factions. Attacking Science would mean becoming a target of all those who seek his work, if there is such an individual who would dare to do so, to this day he has not dared to make any movement. But the price to be paid was proving to be his sanity, for there was always some service to be performed that stole all the time he could have for himself or for his friends and family.

A cell phone ringing took Science from his thoughts, when he checked who he was, he saw a message from his brother that practically begged him to rest. While failing to remember when was the last time he had more than three hours of sleep, Science remembered the preparations Ink was making to deal with Error. This was not the first time he had been exploited by one of the two due to the intrigues of the two Gods.

\- Until all this mess between these two is over, the multiverse will have to take care of himself. - Leaving his coat in his lab, Sans left his workplace refusing to continue being a slave.

But if the little scientist knew the consequences his last work would bring, he would never have agreed to carry out the creator's request.

  
After finishing discussing the details with Hate, Nightmare sent him to wait for his orders at his base in the castle as he headed to the last of his subordinates. At the moment the King of Nightmares was in what seemed to be a standard AU, except for the chaos around him of monsters running for their lives. The cause would be the reason for Nightmare visit, a Sans devoid of common sense and empathy who gained access to the human's power of RESET and just like many of them, uses this power to commit genocide countless times.

As this Sans finished murdering the underground inhabitants that surrounded him in the city of Snowdin, the crazed skeleton spotted the familiar black figure with tentacles on his back. Barely able to contain his excitement, a lunatic laughter that spread all over the region could be heard when a hail of bones was fired towards Nightmare that made no effort to dodge or block the attack.

Being shot, the body of the guardian of negativity soon disintegrated into the substance that was the source of its corruption and reappeared almost immediately behind its attacker. With no time to react, he was soon grabbed by one of Nightmare tentacles, which hit him as much against the ground as the buildings of the city that surrounded them. Only after a few seconds the tentacle dropped its victim.

Approaching at a slow pace the wounded skeleton on the ground, Nightmare remembered when he recruited the trio that now lives in his base. No matter the AU, violence and power are universal languages that are understood anywhere by anyone.

\- Your ignorance could be forgiven the first time you attacked me because you didn't know who I was, but now that was just stupid. You must have gone even crazier in the time you got stuck in here, Insanity.

Laughing again, but this time muffled by the injuries, Insanity got up while facing his boss without almost feeling the pain in his body.

\- You can't blame someone for trying. - Responded the skeleton endowed with small cracks in his skull and with tattered clothes dirty of dust along with his hands and bloodstained teeth followed by his exceptionally small eyes, Insanity possessed the perfect appearance of a lunatic addicted to murder. Fatc enhanced with what Insanity held in his right hand, the severed head of his brother Papyrus who had a bone stuck through it and missing half of his lower jaw which was brutally torn off. Taking into consideration that tears kept flowing through Papyrus' eyes, it was possible to assume that he was still alive.

Being the target of his father's experiments, a Gaster who injected condensed doses of determination into his body, Insanity ended up giving way to madness and killed everyone in his path, until eventually he came across the human's power of RESET, power which the insane Sans managed to steal and now lives in an infernal cycle of infinite killing, but different from his other doppelgangers, he chose this fate.

Nightmare ended up finding and recruiting this Sans just like he did with the rest of his group, but there was a problem that forced him to return Insanity to his own AU and just call it in cases of real need. Although Killer, Horror and Dust were crazy, even they have a desire to rest between each mission and have time for themselves. But Insanity was someone addicted to adrenaline seeking action all the time, which yielded several headaches for the King of Nightmares who was forced to separate the fights between his subordinates, especially with Dust whose Insanity possessed a certain rivalry.

\- I have work for you, due to certain reasons we will... - Before being able to finish his explanation, Nightmare was interrupted.

\- Is there going to be a bloodbath?

\- Yes, there's going to be bloodbath.

\- Then you don't have to explain anything else to me.

Releasing a sigh of defeat, Nightmare was already goint to open a portal to leave this AU when Insanity started running in the opposite direction.

\- And where the hell do you think you're going?! - Nightmare was already shouting, preparing one of his tentacles to grab the fugitive.

\- I'm not done killing everyone yet, if you want my LOVE to be high enough to help you, then you will have to wait. - He shouted back while teleporting to where it would be the next target of his slaughter.

"Sometimes I wonder, if I knew from the beginning that to conquer the multiverse I would have to deal with these freaks, maybe I would have already given up this goal. - Nightmare Thought to himself before going after the most troublesome of his boys.

  
In the castle at DreamTale, Paper Jam was on the lap of Error who continued to watch UnderNovela as he listened to the newcomer with an incorporeal body.

\- So this is the child of the destroyer who will start a new age in the multiverse? - Hate asked, but it was clear the tone of ridicule in his voice as if he still didn't believe what Nightmare told him.

\- It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, it doesn't change the fact that he will replace Ink after we kill him. - Answered the glitch, as he squeezed PJ harder in his arms.

\- I don't mind to kill the soulless artist, I just find difficult to believe that this boy will have what it takes to assume his position.

Being the topic of conversation and the target of insults, Paper Jam looked at the portal in front of him that showed excerpts from his father's favorite program, where Asgoro pointed a gun to a Sans and then shot with it. Copying the action, PJ created in his hand through his ink magic a gun identical to the one Asgoro used and then point at Hate, who in turn was scared for a second by the creation magic, PJ then shot towards the ghostly figure that was disturbing him.

The shot was not able to physically injure his body, but it worked to make the trio of murderers who watched the scene laugh as they pointed their fingers at Hate's face. The scene of someone with a body no bigger than a child of three years old shooting with a gun was at least comical to the three murders.

Enraged by the humiliation, Hate took a step toward the child ready to take action when his body froze due to the change in atmosphere at the scene that even make the group of murderers near him stopped laughing. Remembering who the child belonged to, Hate took a few steps back due to the destroyer's strong murderous intent.

\- Go ahead, just give me an excuse. - His voice was affected by several glitchs, a result of when his emotions were more agitated.

After keeping eye contact for a few seconds, Hate admitted defeat as he retreated to a more isolated place in the castle. Then, getting up with his son in his arms, Error closed the portal where the events of UnderNovela took place and opened a new one for the Anti-Void and headed to him.

Being now alone, the glitch put the child on the floor and faced him for a few moments.

\- Really? A gun? You barely stayed a few hours with those three and they already influenced you so much. - This time the destroyer allowed himself to laugh remembering the scene he just witnessed.

\- He asked for it. - Answered Paper Jam as he looked away pouting and crossed his arms in an attempt to justify himself.

\- I didn't say I didn't approve. - Said the glitch while he made a quick cuddle on the child's head. - More important now, until we finish dealing with Ink, you'd better stay here where it's safe, as soon as it's all over I'll come back for you.

\- But I don't want to be alone! - PJ ran to hug Error, and even when Error tried to let go, the boy refused to let him go. - What if you don't come back? What if this time he manages to kill you? - Remembering the violent battle last time, tears began to fall when the fear of losing Error took over.

\- PJ... please don't make this more difficult than it already is. - While trying and failing to find words to comfort the boy, once again the glitch wished Blue was here to help him.

And it was at that moment that an idea came to the mind of the destroyer, although this could be risky. But taking into account that he would be betting everything on this mission to eliminate the creator, then there was nothing that could be more risky.

\- What if you didn't need to be alone? - This time the child allowed himself to be separated from Error with confused eyes.

Heading to a more isolated part of the Anti-Void, Error took courage to open a portal in a place he thought would never set foot again.

  
In UnderSwap, Blue was locked in his room since the day before due to an unexpected visit from the creator. For a considerable time the smallest of all Sans ventured into the multiverse with Dream and Ink, but suddenly the artist had the idea not only to forbid Blueberry to leave his AU but also to take his brother somewhere without even telling him the reason.

Not being able to create portals on his own, Blue had no other choice but to wait at home for answers. These came in an unusual way when a portal composed of glitchs opened in the middle of his room and blue strings came out of it grabbing the little Sans and pulling him into the Anti-Void.

Once back in the infinite white space after so long, Blue needed a few moments to process what had just happened. In front of him was Error accompanied by a child who looked at him in an amazed and curious eyes.

\- Paper Jam, this is Blue, the same Sans from that puppet you like. And Blue, this is Paper Jam, my son together with Ink. - Error was the first to break the silence when making the presentations.

Hearing the last sentence, Blueberry's head started spinning when he suddenly fell backwards fainting.

\- You... really aren't good with presentations, are you? - Commented Paper Jam, as he tried to hold his laughter with the fainted skeleton in front of him and the confused expression of his father.


	11. War Part 1

After Blue regained consciousness and calmed down, he heard the explanation of Error regarding his plan to replace Ink with Paper Jam, as well as the child's origin. During this conversation, Blue also took the opportunity to alert him to the fact that Ink had apprehended him in his own AU and had taken his brother somewhere without telling him the reason.

\- I already have an idea of what he did, after seeing what Paper Jam is capable of doing, he is no doubt crazy to put his hands on the boy and find out who he is. As I expected, he must be gathering a big group to attack me the next time I go to destroy an AU. - Looking more closely at Blue, Error continued. - About the fact that I plan to kill Ink, you don't mind that?

Blueberry did not respond immediately, as he closed his eyes, images of all his adventures he had together with Ink and Dream passed through his mind where there were moments of joy and sadness. After discovering the secrets of the multiverse through Error, the little Sans couldn't help but want to explore and venture himself into the immensity of the AU's. But there was always a fact that Blue tried to ignore, although Ink often saved AU's from the destruction of Error or other threats, it was still notable, especially for someone who spent so much time at the creator's side, that the artist did not have a genuine concern with what he fought to protect. And since made it cleary his hesitation in the struggles against the destroyer, Ink has increasingly distanced himself from him. And finally, the creator forbade him to leave his home as he took his brother to war without even consulting him first. All the facts pointed out that the artist no longer cared about him, or if he ever did.

Opening his eyes and facing the destroyer in front of him, the little Sans had conviction in his eyes.

\- Do what must be done, without more unnecessary copies of AU's you will no longer need to destroy so it is a situation that everyone wins. I only ask to you please do not hurt my brother. - Shifting his attention to the child near him who was playing with his puppet, Blue commented on one of Error concerns. - And about your fear of rejection he might suffer, don't worry, the magnificent Sans won't let anyone harm him. - Said Blue as he made an exaggerated pose.

For a moment Error was surprised by Blueberry's maturity, but soon remembered that he was still a Swap type AU. With a little smile, the glitch shared the characteristic of most Sans about not liking to make promises, but he forced himself to promise that he would do everything possible to not harm his brother. Soon he said goodbye to Blue and Paper Jam as he returned to Nightmare's castle, the scene in which he was received was of a hooded skeleton fighting with another who had cracks in his skull. Next to them there was an audience screaming and betting on who would win, a little further away there was Nightmare sitting on the steps of a staircase rethinking his life choices.

\- Hate I understand, but even Insanity? - Said the destroyer as he approached the guardian of negativity.

\- If we're going to do this, let's do it right. It will take all the firepower we have. Are you ready to go?

Assuming a more serious expression, Error took a deep breath before responding.

\- Yes, the plan remains the same, first I will start to destroy an AU and when they appear, you guys enter the fight. To give you an advantage, I'll choose an AU with a more negative theme.

Waving positively with his head, Nightmare addressed the group that was still entertained with the fight between Dust and Insanity. After some screams and blows from their boss, they all lined up close to the destroyer who led them to an AU through one of his portals.

Being now in another world, everyone observed the dark and gloomy environment surrounded by a mist and dead trees, as well as small red rays of light that came from some gaps, this was an AU called UnderTomb. The differences from this place to the others began on the surface due to the fact that there was no sun and the only existing lighting was given through a red moon. Another point would also be the behavior of the monsters that were much more hostile, a fact that could be portrayed in their appearances that were really more macabre. When there was the war between humans and monsters, humans suffered great losses due to the brutality of their enemies who performed a real carnage on the battlefield, however, the result did not change and the monsters had their fate sealed underground. As the years went by, the new inhabitants living below the surface lost what little sanity they had left, as a result, the most savage attack anything in their path, both humans and monsters.

\- Perfect place to the decisive battle. - The King of Nightmares commented with a sinister smile while he could feel his powers increasing little by little thanks to the negative atmosphere around him.

\- What do we do until they appear? - Killer asked as he continued to practice his hobby of playing with his knife.

\- For now you just wait until I lure them here, Ink will feel it when the source code of this world begins to be deleted. - Taking a step forward and pulling his magical strings from his orbits, Error was preparing to the hell this place would soon become, when suddenly a figure ran by his side.

\- You won't have all the fun just to yourself! - Shouted Insanity in all the splendor of his madness as he went forward looking for his next victim.

Soon after him, the other members of the group started their own hunt. Nightmare positioned himself next to Error while consoling the glitch that remained without reaction for a moment.

\- You didn't really think they would just stand by and watch you do all the work, did you?

With a little laughter as he found himself beaten, Error proceeded to what should be his last work as a destroyer.

  
At the base of the Star Sans, several Sans and Papyrus were scattered around the residence preparing both physically and mentally for the inevitable confrontation. Suddenly, the voice of the creator caught their attention.

\- Error is destroying an AU right now! I can feel it. - Grabbing his brush and getting ready to open a portal big enough for everyone, Ink was screaming to the crowd. - As we agreed, the priority must be to rescue the child, and if that is not possible we must then immobilize and question the destroyer. Don't forget, we don't want to kill him. - The creator placed greater emphasis on his last sentence, although most of those present disagreed with this and wished for the death of the glitch.

As the whole group went through the portal created by the artist, the scene that emerged on the other side was horrible and shocked the most sensitive. First by the heavy atmosphere of the AU that resembled that of a horror movie, and secondly it would be the destruction around several piles of dust that represented the slaughter that was performed.

It didn't take long for the culprits to notice the new arrivals, they quickly gathered in front of the enemy group. The creator's team faced Error and those who accompanied him with a certain surprise, some cursed themselves for agreeing to it, since they only expected to face one opponent, not the worst murderers of the multiverse at once. But they weren't the only ones who were amazed, a being who was famous for his neutrality in events like this was actually fighting alongside the creator. Watching Reaper right next to Ink, Nightmare already imagined that the glitch's plan in having his assistance would not happen as planned.

Dream was suffering from the negative pressure of the AU, but in a way he was already used to having fought many times against his brother in negative AU's like this one. Reaper was hating every second of it and only wanted to end this battle soon as possible, because no matter who won, he would still have the job of reaping the souls of the dead afterwards. Ink on the other hand was totally focused on only one being among his opponents while he remained blind to everything else.

There was a strong tension that divided both sides, on one side some expressed nervous and tense faces while on the other there were those with sadistic smiles who could hardly hold on for the action to start. It didn't take long to Ink star yelling at the glitch demanding to know the child's location among other threats and demands. But Error didn't listen to any of the words spoken by the creator, he only looked at the weak reddish rays of light that came from the surface to the underground they were in while old memories returned to his mind.

Error didn't remember exactly when and how he became the glitch it is today, just as he couldn't remember when he started destroying AU's to clean up the creator's mess, he only remembered the destruction he caused and the suffering of his victims. But all these years of torment, of endless nightmares would finally end, by taking only one more life he would have the escape from madness. Only one more battle and he could finally rest.

When the focus returned to the eyes of the destroyer, Error faced Ink as he said the words which would be the beginning of the decisive confrontation.

\- Let's just get to the point.

And with that the first Gaster Blaster was fired, as if it was already a coordinated action between everyone present, attacks of all kinds rained down on the battlefield when the two opposing forces collided. Eventually small groups were formed among the combatants.

As Hate had been instructed, his function was to fight against Dream which possessed the best compatibility, since his power was as effective as that of the guardian of negativity and although Nightmare suffered great damage due to his brother's positivity magic, the same was not applied to Hate. However, the power of the guardian of positivity was still able to weaken the ghostly being, and he also considered such magic repulsive.

The mad Sans quartet were dealing with dozens of enemies, but although they had a great numerical disadvantage, each one of them was able to deal with several enemies on their own, not only because of the high LOVE but also because of the great battle experience accompanied by mountains of corpses. But there were still some specific opponents who were able to rival their power.

"Apparently they had the same idea in relation to fighting against Error." - The King of Nightmares thought at the same time he dodged from the sickle of the God of Death. As predicted, Reaper fought alongside Ink against Error, thus forcing Nightmare to have him as his opponent. Although both were aware of each other's abilities, this would be the first time they faced each other, UnderTomb's already dark environment became even more frightening when death and negativity came into conflict with each other.

As for the two main individuals who are the origin of the battle, they drifted significantly away from the others as their fight progressed. Between attacks of paint and blue strings intertwining among the dead trees of this AU they were in, destruction and creation danced together in a battle in which neither side could afford to lose.

  
In a certain place where part of the war was taking place, light and darkness competed with each other. Dream fired a hailstorm of golden arrows that cut the mist around him towards his target, Hate didn't have as much experience in combat to avoid the projectiles as his companions, so his only option was to conjure up a defense with the shape of a dome around him while trying to get closer. Something that was not so effective when you take into account that his magical defense weakened every time he was hit.

Being someone who possessed almost no solid part, the creature in its majority composed of hate, determination and magic was much more susceptible to suffering damage from magical attacks than physical attacks. And while positivity was not really as big a problem as it was for his annoying boss, the feeling of weakness he felt every time he was hit by an arrow formed with magic of positive feelings drained more and more of his power. That's why Hate wanted to end the fight as fast as possible.

Still surrounded by his defense without much mobility, which made him an easy target, Hate ended up summoning his familiars, snakes formed from the same properties of his body that crawled to Dream in order to immobilize him. Being forced to retreat as he tried to shoot the infamous creatures near his feet, Dream was distracted by a slight moment from his main target. Not missing the opportunity, Hate immediately closed the distance between the two when his hand turned into a claw of twice the original size and tore the chest of the positivity guardian, taking him to the ground and then being surrounded by familiars in the form of snakes, which wrapped around his victim releasing a passive aura of hatred that further weakened the guardian.

\- The chief ordered me to fight against you, but he never really gave the order to kill you. In fact it's amazing you continue alive even after you have fought him so many times, it's hard to believe that he never had the chance to kill his brother during all this time, it's as if he never really wanted your end. For someone who is the representation of negativity, he even has a sweet side. But me? - Hate paused as he laughed maliciously, enjoying the vulnerability his enemy presented. - I'm not that kind. - Aiming his claw at Dream's head, Hate prepared to strike the final blow.

Suddenly, a golden light blinded his eyes, forcing him to take a few steps back. When the light disappeared, his familiars had been destroyed due to the great appearance of concentrated magic suddenly exploding. Dream was now standing, and instead of a bow, what he was holding were two bright daggers in his hands.

After a brief moment to catch his breath, the golden figure advanced impetuously against his enemy by masterfully unleashing attacks. Among his swings, spins and attacks, Dream's fighting style was similar to a deadly dance.

Caught by surprise and without time or space to react, Hate could only conjure up his defense again, a defense which soon fell apart due to the storm of attacks he suffered. Being hit suddenly by both weapons, Hate who normally didn't care about physical damage and therefore never bothered to strengthen himself in close combat, was now falling into despair because with each blow received, his strength diminished more and more due to the aura of positivity around the blades.

\- Just now you said that my brother never tried to kill me, that is half true. - Without stopping the rhythm of his attacks, Dream spoke while he continued fighting. - There were extreme moments where he surrendered to his anger and hate and really tried to kill me, but do you know why he never actually killed me? - No longer being able to withstand the constant injuries he was receiving, their positions were switched when this time it was Hate who was lying on the ground at his opponent's mercy. - It's simply because he never succeeded. - With what was supposed to be the final blow, one of the guardian's daggers went directly to the skull of the incorporeal being stretched on the ground in front of him.

In a reflex to save his life, Hate's body crumbled and quickly materialized again a few meters from where it was originally. Without thinking twice, the entity composed by hatred which was the cause of sufferings of countless people around the multiverse, started to flee without looking behind. Not wasting time, Dream ignored all the fatigue of his body and pursued his target.

Although he possessed the role of a guardian, many didn't necessarily see Dream as a warrior that his position demanded due to his gentle nature. But for those who possessed a greater intimacy with him and had the opportunity to see him fighting seriously in battle, they knew that Dream was more than a pretty face. He was the guardian of the positivity who fought to protect the lives of the AU's inhabitants from the most dangerous individuals of the multiverse, it is not possible to survive performing this task for so long without being a skilled fighter. From the time when the fight between the brothers had not happened in DreamTale, Dream always trained in order to fulfill his duty. And today, during this war against the destroyer, he swore to himself that he would come out victorious.

  
Where most of the fighters were, chaos had spread in whatever direction they looked. Some piles of dust were already visible on the ground of the battlefield, but nobody had the luxury of time to mourn the death of those who were gone, because none of the culprits had been defeated yet.

Horror, being the strongest physically among the group, always preferred short distance fights to compensate his lack of magic through his axe. At the moment he was fighting against a group whose the skeleton brothers from UnderFell were included, Fell Sans and Fell Papyrus, or Red and Edge as they were respectively called by their nicknames. There have been cases in the past where Red shared peaceful moments by helping Horror overcome his trauma with Undyne, who was responsible for his head injury, but thanks to the constant conflicts between Nightmare and the inhabitants of several AU's, events that Red sometimes helped the Star Sans in their battles, Horror had no choice but to assume a hostile relationship with Red.

To the attack, Horror swung his axe focused on hitting the enemies, and for the defense he made sharp bones drenched in blood come out the ground to block attacks that saw in his direction, bones that were resistant enough to withstand Gaster Blaters shots without suffering a single scratch. As the conflict progressed, from time to time Horror was able to hit his targets, if not by killing them immediately, then at least by seriously wounding them.

Unable to keep seeing those who fought beside him falling one after the other, Red uses his Gaster Blaster to break the ground where Horror was, destabilizing it for a short moment. In this brief moment, Red and his brother Edge looked at each other, both making a daring decision as they ran towards danger together undoing the distance they were fighting so hard to keep until a few seconds ago. Abusing his teleportation in order not to be hit, Red used one of his bones as a sword while Edge screamed at the others to attack regardless of his safety, then he joined his brother with a bone in hand to fight a duel against Horror. Coming from an AU where it was kill or be killed, the duo possessed their dose of experience which helped them survive encounters with their opponent's axe which carried much more weight than their attacks. Maintaining a delicate balance between avoiding the swings of their enemy's weapon, attacking and surviving everything that came at their backs due to the order to their allies to attack without hesitation, Red and Edge were losing years of life every second.

Eventually their efforts yielded results when Horror's injuries increased to the point of him losing his weapon, taking this chance all those who fought at a long distance exhausted their magical reserves in a tweezer attack on the bloody skeleton. Using to the maximum the little magic he possessed, Horror invoked as many bones as possible from the ground around him to protect himself, the durability he was so proud of would be put to the test.

When the beams of light ceased, only a thin layer of defense remained standing, but it still had cracks. Red approached cautiously, after seeing that there was no reaction, Sans from UnderFell was almost certain of his victory when suddenly the bones broke on their own and a Horror endowed with a huge smile with several parts of his body broken shot in a jump towards Red. Having his fist held and without at least having time to teleport, Red had as his last sight a cleaver going directly in the middle of his skull which broke him in two.

Visualizing his brother's death right in front of him, Edge was not sure what to do in the beginning. Unlike many AU's where the skeleton brothers are united by a strong bond, the same did not apply to the UnderFell duo. Fights, arguments, threats, and sermons were occurrences that happened frequently, like when Sans called him "Bro" instead of "Boss" in public, when the lowest of the siblings failed in their duties or disobeyed his orders, but at the end of the day, they were still family and always reconciled.

But now everything was over, there was no way to bring someone back to life through a RESET when this person died out of his AU, he perishes forever. Edge wouldn't have the chance to have another childish fight, to duel again or enjoy some moment with his brother, he was without family and alone now.

Many thought that for a monster who was hostile to everyone, seeing someone close to him dying would be the formula to trigger his fury. But the result was the complete opposite, in the middle of all the action that was unfolding around, a Papyrus was on his knees with tears running down his face. His last thoughts before sharing Red's fate by Horror's weapon was the thought and regret for not being a better brother.

Seeing right in front of them the scene of two of their most powerful fighters dying as they turned to dust, many lost the will to fight when their morale crashed. Running against the already practically defeated Sans, Horror slaughtered one after the other with his cleaver, even though he was seriously wounded, Horror lived up to his reputation of immortality when not even parts of his body which started to plummet was enough to stop him. Specifically in this battle of this war, the butcher came out victorious.

  
Insanity was trapped living in his own world as he screamed in the midst of chaos firing attacks without even bothering to avoid his allies. Since mass murder was part of his everyday life, Insanity wouldn't have found nothing new in the fight that was unfolding. But this one was full of several Sans like him, where often these were the strongest monsters inside their respective AU's. Being able to finally face a challenge was making the craziest of the quartet live the best time of his life.

Killer, Horror and Dust were more used to dealing with the other versions of themselves due to their boss's missions where they usually involved bringing negativity to a certain AU, and then they were forced to fight against the Sans of that particular world, which rendered them fair amount of experience in dealing with the attacks of their counterparts. But this disadvantage didn't seem to bother in any way Insanity.

Ignoring all the pain and injuries, the insane Sans fought without worrying about his safety in a berserker way, getting lost amid his own screams and laughter. Witnessing the avatar of madness spreading death wherever he went while holding the deformed head of his brother who continued to cry, some Sans and Papyrus could see the shadow of the demon child of their AU's in their opponent, thanks to the pleasure of killing that could rival or even overcome with that of the human. However, there was someone who was not afraid in front of the maniac.

Feeling a change in his soul, Insanity noticed the blue coloration of the heart in his rib cage which forced him to kneel, then a purple light appeared right in front of him when a three-eyed Gaster Blaster shot. Extracting as much determination as possible from his body, Insanity managed to free himself from the control of foreign magic and get out of the trajectory of the attack that sprayed everything in his path. Now managing to look more calmly at the responsible, a Sans wearing a purple and black overcoat and with one of his purple eyes, approached with his hands in his pockets. Epic was popular not only for his eccentric personality and nerdy behavior, but also for his explosive power, placing him easily among the most powerful Sans.

As he made jokes and comments abusing the word "Bruh", Epic was probably the composed guy in this war. However, being deaf to anything coming out of the smiley trashbag mouth, Insanity recovered his battle posture quickly, then several Blasters with their bloody mouths appeared behind his back and fired towards Epic. This one managed to deflect almost without any effort through tremendous agility and several teleports. Soon Epic started firing his own attacks which were received with an even bigger laugh than before from his insane opponent.

Noticing the scale of the battle, everyone knew that they would get in the way more than they would help, so they were content to just watch the events unfolding in case Epic needed help.

With the rhythm of the fight growing, the speed of the insanity attacks increased along, soon the geography of the place was changing with craters everywhere and the fallen trees. At a certain moment, Epic was forced to get stuck in a short-range battle which was his opponent's preference, but unlike Horror who still bothered to use a weapon, Insanity used punches against his opponents. The insane Sans expected his enemy to make use of several tactics to defend himself, bone attacks, Gaster Blasters, blue magic again to influence his soul or even some weapon as his bloody companion used. What Insanity or anyone who watched the confrontation did not expect, was that Epic used a rubber chicken that produced a stupid sound with every blow.

For each punch to the encounter with the rubber chicken that was wrapped in a purple aura, they found a tremendous force capable of generating shock waves. The event was so ridiculous that even someone disturbed like Insanity was without reaction.

After some more comments using the word "Bruh" that Insanity didn't pay attention, Insanity had to recognize the strength of his opponent since the battle was not advanced in his favor. Although he managed to ignore the pain and tiredness due to the determination running on his body like adrenaline, the several injuries he acquired until now were starting to charge their price. While thinking about something, the small white pupils noticed the whole crowd who was just watching everything as if they were part of the landscape. With a smile like a child who just received a gift, Insanity fired as many attacks as he managed to gather in a short period of time in Epic as he ran towards the lambs who were just waiting to be slaughter. His plan was both to use them as hostages as to kill them to further increase his LOVE.

However, something unexpected happened, a bone grow up from the ground and pierced his foot, preventing him from continuing his advance. Confusion took over his face while trying to understand what happened, Epic was still busy trying not to get hit by the various attacks and those who were watching the fight hadn't taken any action. That's when Insanity looked at what he was holding at his hand, Papyrus' head was no longer crying, in his eyes it could now be see a determination that wasn't there before.

One after the other, new attacks of bones were carried out but not with the intent to kill, but to buy time. As in response to the efforts of the nearly dead Papyrus, Epic positioned himself for a final attack. Gathering his hands in a position that any anime fan would recognize, an energy sphere began to form as Epic screamed Kamehameha and fired his attack.

With his reserves of magic very low, Insanity stopped resisting and only faced what was once his brother. At this moment, for the first time in a long time, the always insane Sans adopted a calmer and more civilizing posture in his last moments of life.

\- Pap, this is not fair at all. Family should help each other. - The next scene was the whole region around him to be filled with a blinding purple light from the energy cannon that decimated all the ambiance in his path.

When the dust came down, cries of commemoration could be heard beside Epic who was making a victory pose. In this battle of madness against casualty, the Sans fan of animes triumphed.


	12. War Part 2

The war has been going on for some time in UnderTomb, the scenario of this AU that was once dark, now has been replaced by a totally destroyed environment. The mist had been dispersed, dead trees or the few buildings were in pieces, the few inhabitants of the AU who survived hid themselves, or in the case of the most savage, joined the battle by pure instinct unleashing attacks on anyone who crossed their path.

In the midst of all this chaos, orange-colored beams of light could be seen being fired from all sides, Killer dodged the attacks while swinging his knife against his opponent. A Sans who shared his resemblance to a black liquid coming out of his eyes and stopping at the end of his chin, with two orange dots in his eye sockets and two gloves of the same color that also had a black heart drawn on them, Delta was a monster that absorbed the soul of bravery. After eliminating Chara from his AU, the RESET was no longer possible and all the monsters underground were already dead, that's when he started wandering through the multiverse with the desire to prevent other AU's from having the same fate as his own.

After murdering the few who were fighting beside Delta, Killer could now finally focus totally on the most troublesome enemy. After Killer damaged a skill called Delta Jet, a Blaster that was positioned on the back of his user and was used to increase his speed, Delta was trying to keep his distance from the killer Sans due to the weapon he was wielding while ignoring the laughter, insults and debauches uttered and trying to fire his own attacks, which were being avoided without much difficulty. Knowing that continuing spending energy on attacks which might not generate any result would lead to his defeat, Delta chose to make use of his most powerful ability.

Noticing the change in the body of the figure in front of him, Killer hesitated with caution before proceeding with his advance, soon an orange light totally covered Delta's body which was extracting all the soul's power from bravery. Because this state did not last long, Delta did not spend any second before advancing with an explosive speed even higher than before against Killer, who in turn barely managed to avoid from the orange figure who was already preparing for another onslaught. Due to this new power, the tide of combat was turned, forcing Killer to focus totally on defense just in order not to die with the powerful and fast blows of his opponent.

It didn't take long for injuries to start accumulating on killer's body, when he was starting to consider a retreat, a new subject entered the battle stopping Delta's attacks, but surprisingly, he wasn't one of his allies.

\- I know you two have a past, but he made his choice. - Delta claimed with impatience in his voice. But despite his rude tone, he could imagine the discomfort his friend was feeling.

Among the two skeletons was a monster that despite wearing the standard clothes of a Sans, had a differential on his chest and especially on his head. Rainbow-colored flames leaked from the wounds in these two places, although this did not seem to bother its bearer.

\- Delta, we came here to fight against the destroyer and not against him. And you know that Nightmare is the main responsible for him having to do these things. - There was a certain lack of confidence in his voice, because these words were supported only by a memory that occurred years ago.

The main orders that Nightmare's subordinates normally received were to spread negativity to the AU's through violence, pain and suffering against its inhabitants. By the time Killer had recently joined the Nightmare group that was still been forming, in one of his first jobs there was an encounter with a peculiar Sans gifted with colorful flames that came out of his body, Color as it was called. Just like many of his unfortunate counterparts, Color was the victim of a genocidal run, but moments before he perished and turned into a pile of dust in the process, he managed to absorb the six human souls and with the help of his new powers the child responsible for the genocide was finally defeated. As a consequence of his new shape, the cut wound on his chest made by the human's knife, the cracks in his skull and the lack of an eye as a result of having his body collapsed into dust, were filled with the flaming rainbow flames which represented the power of the six souls in his body.

During this meeting between Killer and Color, the craziest of the pair ended up performing an action which could be interpreted as treason against his boss, he saved his enemy's life in which he should eliminate. Unlike his companions of mass murder, Killer liked to have fun in his killing game through provocations. After having become a submissive slave who only served to entertain the demonic child who turned the underground into a playground from hell for his own entertainment, Killer joyfully accepted Nightmare's offer when he had the opportunity to escape from this fate, and being now under the wings of the King of Nightmares, he finally had the opportunity to feel in control since he no longer needed to fear the power of RESET. Taking this into account, Killer was enjoying the moment feeling superior while looking with his usual manic smile at the victim on his feet, Color.

During this event, the murderous Sans just played with his knife while mocking his opponent. But as the conversation progressed, Color's words started to hit him and make him question his actions.

"You don't feel anything? Then why do I only see suffering in your eyes? Why become a slave of his will when you can do what you want? What do you really want?".

Although Nightmare gave him some purpose in his life, Killer knew that he was more of a tool than a companion to the guardian of negativity. He refused to admit that he had feelings after all that he went through, so the pain of guilt for killing his friends and family was easier to bear. But was this what he really wanted? To spread suffering freely the same as the human did? Did he really want it or did he just wish to become a normal Sans like he once was? With these questions in his mind, he spared Color's life and left that AU.

After this, Nightmare's until then sole subordinate ended up further aggravating his insubordination, and it was due to these actions that his soul was altered by his boss, thus depriving him of any emotions or thoughts of treason.

Eventually, Killer and Color met again, but unlike before, the opponent of Color Sans had no intention to let him free this time. With the usual laughter and provocations, it was as if their first encounter had never happened. Color then discovered what Killer had suffered due to Nightmare's actions, and swore that he would save him, he convinced himself that there was still hope to rid him of his madness. What Color didn't know, was that due to intrusion and influence of a certain glitch, Nightmare accepted to return Killer's soul to its initial condition. And after exchanging a few words with the destroyer, Killer finally came to a conclusion for the doubts that afflicted him.

Using his boss as an example, it was possible to notice a certain similarity between them. Dream always wished to transform his brother into what he was before he got his corrupted form, even though he admitted that he failed with his family in choosing the inhabitants of DreamTale who only favored him because they wished to benefit from his positive aura, Dream never really accepted what his brother became. He never managed to accept what Nightmare became as well as his desire not to be weak again as he was before, thus being unable to accept the reality that the brother with whom he grew up no longer existed, and if he couldn't accept what he became, then they were destined to be enemies forever.

So after learning more about his boss's history through Error, Killer adopted this same thought that now this is who he really was. He suffered too much and did things which couldn't be easily forgiven, all these facts added up led Killer to embrace and accept the evil that existed inside him. Color promised him salvation from what composes him now, so just like Dream, if he couldn't accept who he became, this strange relationship between them would never turn into friendship as Color would like.

\- Can't he be held responsible for his actions? Do you know who disagrees with you? Everyone he killed. - With a gesture of his hand, Delta pointed to all the destruction that surrounded them as well as the dust that until moments ago were monsters that had friends and families in their respective AU's.

With a strong grip on his hand, Color couldn't face his friend in the eyes and refute his argument. He considered that he had a debt to pay with Killer just like he had the desire to help him get rid of Nightmare's claws, but this was something worth only to him, Killer's victims didn't share his opinion, and Color couldn't simply push his ideals and wills against those who suffered because of him.

While the discussion of the two Sans took place, Killer, who in turn had already decided for a long time what his decision was, stabbed Color in the back while he was carrying out even more attacks against Delta.

The sudden pain that took Color away from his thoughts made the colored skeleton take a distance while by instinct he threw a Glaster Blaster placed in his hand a bundle of colored energy against his attacker. This one teleported in time to avoid the shot made at him.

\- See Color?! This is who you try to protect, a dirty killer who bites the hand of who tries to help you! - Enraged to see his friend betrayed, even to an enemy, Delta resumed his onslaught of attacks.

Now back to the situation he was in before, Killer opted for a risky move by going against his enemy and to his surprise, he abandoned his weapon and grabbed it as he created a gigantic Gaster Blaster, who just like his master also possessed the same goo dripping through his eyes. When he was at the height of his desperation by killing everyone in his AU next to Chara, Killer chose to self-infringement a wound which incapacitated him to use Gaster Blasters like the other Sans, the reason would be because if he used them, then there would be no challenge in his fights. But he was still able to make use of a single Blaster, this one which was much more powerful than a normal one and used normally to finish his battles.

With the enemy around his arms, Killer pointed his attack at himself and shot him without showing any hesitation. Due to the high HP that both monsters possessed, they managed to survive the attack, but could barely stand on account of it. Delta was back in his normal form squirming in pain while Killer possessed parts of himself falling down, but his smile never left his face.

Observing the scene where Killer showed no appreciation for his own life, and still feeling the pain for the betrayal he suffered, Color finally gave up bringing a possible friend to his side, any feeling of gratitude or willingness to help him disappeared as soon as Delta's wounded vision on the ground passed through his eyes. With slow steps, he was walking towards Killer with the purpose of killing him and put him out of his misery.

But suddenly, through a reflection he bent down abruptly when an axe was flying towards his head, after avoiding the sudden attack he looked his attacker approaching. A skeleton with a bright red eye and a hole in his skull was walking on this ground covered by death, his clothes were totally torn and part of his body no longer existed, but the smile of a cruel killer was still present on his face. As Color looked at this monster who was still drowning in the adrenaline of his recent victory, the skeleton with the rainbow flames acquired even more hatred for Nightmare, knowing that not only Killer, but there were also others who had their traumas exploited by the King of Nightmares to become killing machines.

Picking up his axe from the ground and positioning himself next to Killer, Horror analyzed the state of his companion. Seeing both so injured reminded the always hungry Sans when an event to determine who was the strongest of the group happened, Killer and Horror caused several injuries to each other but always had difficulty in determining a real winner. Until the day Dust joined the group, and the greatest strength of Nightmare's subordinates was finally revealed.

\- I even want to cry seeing you looking like that way. - Provoked Horror.

\- And I imagine the headache you must be feeling right now. - Killer responded to the provocation while gathering strength to get up.

Listening to the puns the duo made with each other's appearance, Color changed his look to Delta who also made an effort to return to battle. Just wishing that all this violence would end soon, Color summoned his attacks against the duo of murderers, but specifically against the one who almost decapitated him seconds ago. His attitude was answered with laughter from the butcher Sans.

\- You cannot kill what is already dead! - Proud of his immortality, Horror fired at his new opponent. And with that one more battle of this war was started.

  
As soon as Error fired the first attack and the combatants started forming their groups, there was a monster who made a point of attracting as much attention as possible to himself. The goal was simple, to kill as much as possible and then boast to his killing partners of having the highest number of deaths, which in the strange castle hierarchy in DreamTale meant having more privileges. Just like not being bored with boring household chores every time something breaks, which happened quite often, or even having authority under the key of dispensation for a certain someone not to devour everything, since leaving Horror in charge of the food was like trusting a fox to take care of a henhouse.

At the time Dust was surrounded by death as several pieces of clothing without their respective owners could be seen stretched out everywhere, taking into account that their owners turned into dust that was blown to the wind. Holding by his neck, Dust was before the only survivor of his massacre, Razz as he was called by his nickname, a Sans from an AU called Fellswap who was the counterpart Fell from Blue.

There was a time when Nightmare even considered bringing him to his group, but although this Sans possessed the cruelty which was a basic requiem to have a place in the gang of the guardian of negativity, he lacked courage and mainly power. Razz only showed his superiority in his AU as he abused his title of royal guard, such achievement is demonstrated in his actions by putting a collar both on his own brother and on the human by treating them like dogs. But when going to other places in the multiverse, some of these being the cradle of much more powerful beings, Razz abandoned his false bravado and revealed his cowardice before anyone stronger than him. By witnessing this, the King of Nightmares immediately lost interest in him, since his boys laugh in the face of death. By sharing what he knew with his gang, the little Sans from Fellswap became a laughing stock among the most famous murderers of the multiverse.

As Razz's legs struggled in the air as his body was lifted by Dust, the strongest of the trio remembered the laughter he had in the past, the motive literally being in his hands right now. But soon the little Sans lost his interest, and with a simple but quick movement, a bone went through Razz's body destroying his soul. Feeling what gave rise to his name flowing through his fingers, Dust wandered the battlefield looking for his next victim.

It didn't take long to come across a somewhat unusual fellow, and for this fellow, Dust was the worst being who could find him. In front of the hooded Sans, was what was probably the only human in the whole UnderTomb underground at the moment, ShiftFell Chara.

This Chara only joined this group when she learned that the destroyer was responsible for the annihilation of StoryShift through the creator, and out of fear that one day her AU might have the same end, Chara agreed to participate in this mission. But what the human did not agree to participate, was to fight this war against the allies of Error, if she knew that this would happen, then her feet would never have crossed the portal that led her here.

Dust, in turn, was paralyzed for a while, memories not a bit pleasant returned in his mind when he saw the human's face. This Chara was different from the one he was more familiar with, due to the fact that she belonged to an AU Fell and also her age resembled a teenager instead of a child, but this mattered little to the hooded skeleton. The mortal hatred that gradually formed in his soul against humans at each RESET was still present and strong as ever.

Dust's psychotic outbursts only lost to Error's in the past when the glitch was still stuck in his fury for having to destroy against his will the AU's created by Ink. This fact became well known among Nightmare gang whenever Dust needed to do a mission where he had direct contact with humans, especially if any of these humans were the one who had determination, and as a consequence the damned power of RESET. Carnage was the best word to describe the following events whenever these encounters occurred.

This time, his boss wast'n around to give him a scold through a beating or his genocide companions to remind him of the objective of the mission, he was free to enjoy every second of the torture that was possible to infringe that one in front of him.

Conjuring several red knives with her magic, Chara started the attack without saying a word. But she suffered a blow of confidence when she saw her enemy avoiding the blades with ease and shortening the distance between them at a much faster speed than she could follow. It wasn't hard to notice that the Sans she was fighting with didn't take this fight serially and was just playing with her, a game that consisted in causing her one injury at a time through his sharp bones.

Eventually, an unusual sight could be seeing not far from there, running towards where the fight was taking place, there was a ghostly black figure being chased by Dream who had two bright daggers in his hands. Surprised so much by the weapons of his boss's brother that he didn't even know he had them and by the sight of Hate running for his life, Dust left his hatred aside for a moment and regretted not having a cell phone like Killer to record this scene.

As he ran away, Hate saw his ally smiling at the scene he was witnessing but clearly with no intention of helping. Getting even more angry with such a humiliation, an humiliation that often occurs when he accept this damn job, Hate did as before, disappeared and reappeared moments later right next to Dust, without even giving him the warning about what he was going to do, the ghostly being entered the body of the hooded monster, quickly feeding on the strong hatred it possessed and taking control of his body. Being something like a ghost, Hate possess this ability to possess other individuals to feed on their hatred and use them at will.

With the fusion accomplished, it was possible to notice the physical changes in Dust body. His eyes were now the same shape and color as Hate's, and similar to Killer, a black goo dripped through his eyes, his teeth became sharper and the threatening air that Dust originally possessed, something he naturally acquired as a result of taking countless lives, was now even heavier and malignant. Hate was extracting as much potential as possible from his new host, since this new toy of his would not be empty of hate so soon.

Seeing the guardian of positivity approaching, Chara instantly ran to his side while being grateful to not having to face her opponent alone anymore as she ignored the warm blood running through her body from the newly acquired injures. Dream, however, didn't share her enthusiasm, although this was the first time he was facing Hate, he knew his abilities and now that he got such a powerful host, defeating him seemed almost impossible.

With this wave of pessimism, all the burden Dream was bearing until now finally started to really affect him. The negativity of this AU, his injuries and the time exposed to Hate's magical aura which was like poison to him made the guardian of positivity barely manage to stand up. But in this moment of weakness, a warm hand touched his shoulder, the human made an effort to smile and pass the determination existing in her soul to her ally.

Despite being suppressed by the sudden source of positivity at his side, Dream managed to recover his posture. Giving a quick thanks to Chara, the duo focused on their new enemy, the one who was delirious with the sudden increase in power.

Both sides faced each other, and without any words to be said, a new battle started again in this war.


	13. War Part 3

Since the beginning of the confrontation, Nightmare and Reaper had their objectives frustrated to help the main responsible for this war because of each other. Today both were in the midst of a combat that no one dared to approach, death and darkness constantly clashed with each other transforming the entire surrounding region into a place totally devoid of life.

\- What did the creator promise to you that made the famous neutral God accept to participate in all this? - Nightmare questioned as his extra limbs who came out of his back defended him from the scythe swings.

This was not the first time Reaper received this question from the beginning of the battle, and just like the other times, his answer was just silence while preparing his next attack.

Already tired and irritated by being ignored so many times, the King of Nightmares takes a more aggressive posture when attacking his opponent. Soon the God of Death finds himself immobilized by four tentacles formed of darkness, thus being unable to handle his weapon. Even with his physical strength superior to most Sans, Reaper couldn't free himself from the strong grip that surrounded him.

With his face approaching Nightmare, the guardian of negativity fixed his gaze with the one in front of him. Being someone who carries the title of guardian of negativity and possesses dominion over it, Nightmare is endowed with the ability to explore the fears of his victims, looking deep into their souls and discovering their most primitive fears and darkest secrets. And with the chance to discover the vulnerability of someone of the caliber of Reaper, it was an opportunity he could not miss.

As their eyes crossed, Nightmare's eye emitted a purple glow and immediately images appeared in his mind, these memories consisted of Reaper and another Sans, as well as Error this one also had some glitchs on his body, but specifically on his right eye. Although the King of Nightmares never met this monster, he managed to recognize who he was by his appearance, a Sans called Geno who was another victim of a genocidal route and ended up using the power of determination to survive. But as a consequence he got stuck in a pocket dimension similar to the Anti-Void where time didn't run, so this place became his prison whose only existing entertainment was watching different time lines from his AU. Since if Geno left this dimension, he would die melting as a consequence of his body not bearing the power of determination, as it is for the great majority of monsters. Apparently the God of Death visited this Sans initially in order to fulfill his work and collect one more soul, but surprisingly, Reaper was not able to reap his target, just as he did not die when making physical contact with him.

There were facts about Reaper which were public knowledge, such as his boredom with his work and his neutrality for any dispute issues involving the multiverse, but for those who knew this God in a more intimate way, they knew he was more than this. Unexpectedly, Reaper had a certain friendship with Science since they both shared the same love for coffee and sometimes met to vent the problems of their respective obligations. The reaper, when not overburdened and bored with his duty, showed himself to be someone calm and even sympathetic, although his constant puns with death may irritate some individuals. And above all, Reaper possessed a desire that was the total opposite of someone like Error who normally did not like physical contact, the reaper loved to touch anyone who did not perish by leaning on him. Being the personification of death, Reaper possessed a condition, although he saw it as a curse, which resulted in the death of almost anything that came into physical contact with him.

Therefore, when Geno, who was someone who could not die in that dimension, entered his life, this attracted all the attention of the God of Death to the little glitch that hated being disturbed by someone who lived sending him sings and tried to embrace him all the time. But due to the fact that both were untouched beings by time and Geno could do nothing to avoid the constant visits of his unwelcome guest, he had no choice but to give in to the other's wills, and little by little the two monsters increased the level of intimacy between them.

To Reaper, he finally found someone who didn't despise him for his job and could touch him without being afraid to take his life. While for Geno, despite the annoying constant flirtations, the God of Death was still his only window to the multiverse for anything other than his own time lines. This was a slow relationship that progressed little by little, but soon when any signs of a new feeling being born between the two emerged, Geno disappeared.

Such an event caused both anger and panic in Reaper, but before he could drown in his own theories and hunches of what might have happened, the culprit deliberately showed himself guilty. Before him was Ink, with his irritating casual look while admitting without worry to one of the most powerful beings of the multiverse, that he kidnapped his lover. But before the reaper cuted the creator in half with his sickle, he said the conditions of what he wanted to return him.

"Help me fight against the destroyer and capture the child who is with him, and when everything is solved, I will return Geno to you".

When reaching this point of Reaper's memories, Nightmare felt a strong magical energy gathering in the body of his target which soon after exploded, thus destroying the tentacle surrounding him and throwing the King of Nightmares for a few good meters from where he originally was. As he stood, it was possible to observe a totally different Reaper from before, a certain madness that reminded him of his boys could be found in his gaze. Now instead of a single long scythe, Reaper held two smaller scythes in each of his hands, and on his back black wings were spread as they made him float away from the ground. At this moment Nightmare discovered that his opponent was not taking the fight seriously until the present moment, and that reading his memories brought consequences.

Blasters surrounded Nightmare who fired as fast as they appeared, and when the king materialized again after being disintegrated by shots that were much stronger than a normal Glaster Blaster, Reaper was already right in front of him brandishing his two weapons violently. Although Nightmare did not receive serious injuries from physical damage and belonged to the small number of beings who are immune to the touch of death, he was still not free from pain with every attack received.

Soon, his tentacle grew again and involved the opponent's weapons, besides the protection his goop offered by covering his whole body, being necessary the destruction of all his cells for a permanent death, the goop also possessed a property of decomposition with any material that it could capture. While Reaper was trying to free herself, Nightmare pronounced himself again.

\- If you are being blackmailed by the creator, then why don't we work together? I can help you rescue Geno. - This time the answer came in the form of a kick in his face that managed to increase the distance between the two.

But before Nightmare could curse because of the humiliation, he heard the words of Reaper.

\- And how would you do that? Geno is trapped in the Doodle Sphere, and just as Error is the only one with access to the Anti-Void, only Ink can enter that place. - Recovering his weapons, the Reaper was already preparing for another onslaught when he noticed the smile of his enemy.

\- Not necessarily, Ink trusted the key to that place to someone else. And luckily, this someone is in this AU right now.

Looking with suspicious eyes, Reaper lowered his weapons as he listened with interest. He didn't possess any feeling of loyalty to the side he was fighting in this war, if there was any possibility to rescue Geno he would accept, and knowing the real nature of the artist, it was even more reliable to make a deal with the King of Nightmares than to trust the soulless monster.

\- Well then, if what you say is true, take me to him.

  
In this war, there were victories and defeats for both sides, the groups where the conflicts were unfolding were undone and redone with new fighters, eventually even negotiations to change sides happened. But there are two subjects in an impasse who didn't take their eyes off each other since that everything started. Error and Ink continued their decisive battle ignoring all the pain in their bodies as creation and destruction blended into a deadly dance that would decide the fate of the multiverse.

Even when Ink managed to use his paint to disable the main weapon in the arsenal of the destroyer, he fought wildly to return the favor and break the giant brush of the creator. Only for moments later Error summoned more magical strings from his orbits and Ink through his magic fix his brush, forcing the combat to start from scratch.

The two combatants have known each other for a long time and are already very familiar with each other's attacks, tricks and strategies, so when facing an enemy with a similar level of power and which cannot be overcome, the conflict between them has turned into a battle of wills. While one of them fought for his freedom which his position forced him to accomplish, the other struggled for his own desires to compensate his lack of soul and ability to feel true emotions. Taking all this into account, this was a fight of two opposing gods who, for their own selfish reasons, would do everything necessary to achieve their goal regardless of what they had to sacrifice.

The delicate balance of this situation was finally broken when a beam of energy shot through a Gaster Blaster was carried out towards the destroyer. Error for being with all senses sharpened at maximum due to all the adrenaline of the moment, noticed the attack performed by an intruder in his duel and managed to dodge through a teleportation. Ink, in spite of receiving help, looked infuriated at who dared to disturb his moment with the glitch. In his vision was a small group of Sans and Papyrus, and the one who carried out the shooting turned out to be precisely Blue's brother, Stretch as he was called by some. After Epic defeating Insanity, the group that was there split up and started looking for other places to help.

Since his brother was kidnapped, Stretch acquired a special hatred for the destroyer, not only for the kidnapping itself, but also because this event awakened Blueberry's curious nature in relation to the multiverse, making him venture into several different dangers. Even when he returned home injured, he didn't seem to care because he believed he was doing good by helping those in need. Although Stretch didn't hate his brother's gentle behavior and good will, he still didn't approve it, but when the creator himself and the guardian of positivity encouraged Blue to travel with them, there wasn't much that Underswap's Papyrus could do.

It was a surprise when Ink decided not to involve Blue in this war which took proportions that probably nobody had imagined. And now the person responsible for all this was right in front of him, once Error finally died, he could finally sleep without worrying about having a member of his family taken from him.

When the newcomers started their attacks against the glitch, Ink just watched the scene without interfering, still bothered by the sudden intrusion. Although the number of enemies increased, the difficulty decreased, it didn't take long for half of the monsters present to be forced to fight the other half due to the fact that they became puppets in the hands of the destroyer.

Bored with having his fun stolen, the creator removes the device that resembled a remote control that was attached with his vials and pointed it in a random direction, then at the press of a button, a portal opens. Noticing what Ink was doing, Error became confused as to why the artist would need to use a machine to open a portal when he could make one himself wherever he wanted. Although Ink noticed the confusion in the glitch's eyes, he had no intention to explain, and with a smile, he went through the portal that closed soon after.

Being now alone with the small group that was killing itself behind him, Error pondered where the creator could have gone. With the ability to travel throughout the multiverse, possible places passed in the mind of the destroyer where he could have gone. And that's when an idea didn't even slightly comfort pass through his mind. The only place Ink shouldn't have access to, the Anti-Void, the same place where Paper Jam was.

Getting back to all the noise that was happening right beside him, Error quickly stripped himself of his new puppets and eliminated what was left with little effort, sparing only one among them.

Laying on the ground was Stretch with staring eyes of surprise and fear, although he had already seen the destroyer in action, this was his first experience in a direct combat with him. By having the creator by his side, he thought that this fight shouldn't be so difficult, but suddenly Ink simply ran away and all those left were killed quickly, and in his mind he was next.

\- Be grateful to your brother... - Without wanting to waste any more time, Error opened a portal to his Anti-Void leaving a confused Papyrus behind.

  
Even with serious injuries, Killer and Horror fought without losing even a little of their ferocity against their two opponents, Color and Delta. The battle of the two pairs was tied until a fifth Sans appeared, a smile formed on the faces of Color and Delta next to the feeling of relief when they saw it was Epic. In the same way that some called the protectors of the multiverse Star Sanses, the most famous murderers of Murder Time Trio, there were also those who called this trio Epic Sanses.

Maybe for the first time since their entered this AU, Killer and Horror undid their smiles, knowing that their chances of winning have just dropped drastically. But while they wondered if Insanity really had lost, a new duo with a sinister atmosphere involving them approached. Nightmare and Reaper walked together side by side stealing all the attention for them.

\- Changes of plans, we are leaving this AU, I just felt that Error left this world for some reason and we also have something to do. - Without giving any room for argument, Nightmare spoke to his subordinates totally ignoring the surprise look of his enemies and especially the hateful look of a Sans with rainbow colors.

As if they were looking for any explanation, both Color and Delta as Epic looked at Reaper with discomfort.

\- I have my reasons to work with Nightmare now, although I won't fight for him if that's what you are worried about. I need his help for something personal, you can continue this meaningless fight if you prefer, but if you get in my way I will be forced to interfere. - As a warning, Reaper played with his sickle in hand looking in a threatening way at the trio.

Knowing that it's foolish to argue against someone who could literally kill you with one touch, the Epic Sanses only decided to watch the events unfold without necessarily interfering until they deemed it necessary.

As for the duo of murderers, they have already learned in the worst possible way to never go against their boss's orders, especially when he sounded impatient. So without further delay they followed Nightmare in obedient silence.

Soon, the violent fight that took place in UnderTomb disappeared and was replaced by a line of ducklings that followed behind the King of Nightmares and the God of Death at his side. Despite the clear discomfort, especially for those who until recently were trying to kill themselves, soon the group reached their destination.

The scene in front of the small crowd was of a human corpse that had the members of its body apparently under a quick analysis, brutally dismembered. Her severed head was nailed with a bone in a tree while her arms and legs were scattered all over the scene. Nearby Dream was fighting for his life against a possessed Dust, although there were cuts on his body, he didn't even seem to feel them. In addition to the well known and conventional bone attacks, Dream also needed to worry about trident shaped attacks like Asgore's, Flowey's pellets and other attacks that a Sans wouldn't normally possess, this was only possible because Dust inherited these powers during his time annihilating all life underground in Dusttale. And because of the merger with Hate, such offensives gained an attack power even greater than the original.

Repairing the physical changes in Dust, Nightmare already imagined what had happened, and this irritated him even more because he was aware of the consequences that Hate's hosts had to suffer once the possession was undone. But before any action could be taken, an unusual event occurred, although this was only visible to the eyes of Nightmare, Dream and Reaper.

A floating head with a long red scarf around it that belonged to Phantom Papyrus appeared next to Dust.

\- Get out of my brother! - With a voice that few could hear, this distorted version of Papyrus that many didn't even believe existed used dozens and dozens of sharp bones to hit Dust's body, but his target was not his brother, but who was inside him.

The spiritual attack went through Dust's body as if it did not exist and hit directly at Hate. With a cry of pain and being aware of the arrival of his boss behind him, Hate decided to give in and abandoned the body of his host.

Once free, Dust first fell on his knees and then his entire body, already unconscious, hit the ground. This finally gave Dream the opportunity to breathe, with his legs trembling he sat on the floor while he tried to gather the little magic left to heal himself. Even if his enemy seemed to have been stopped for the time being, he was still alert with the new arrivals.

Grasping Dust's body unconscious and giving it to Killer to take care of, Nightmare stayed a few seconds staring at Hate without saying a single word. The ghostly being just turned his head to the side and was grateful that gazes could not kill.

\- Dream, although this is not the best time to ask this, we need you to open a portal to Ink's Doodle Sphere, since beyond him you are the only one with access. He has kidnapped a Sans named Geno, who is someone dear to Reaper. - Deciding to apply the punishment later as there are more important things to do now, Nightmare turned to his brother and explained what he needed. Such an action was no mean feat, since if there was a prize for the worst family in the multiverse, the guardians of emotions would probably win.

Before Dream could fill his brother with questions, Reaper took a step forward and summarized his situation. The guardian of positivity was having a hard time believing that his friend Ink could have done such a thing, he might even choose not to believe it and not help if it was just his brother telling him so, but it wouldn't make any sense for Reaper to lie either. For a moment Dream closed his eyes trying to locate both Ink and Error through their feelings, but no matter how much he searched, the presence of both had disappeared.

\- If you're worried that Nightmare might do something there, I give you my word that we will only rescue Geno and then leave. If he tries anything, I will stop him. - Commented the reaper while he looked with the corner of his eyes at the one beside him. Nightmare just made a muffled sound of irritation when he remembered the pain he suffers when was cut by the scythe.

\- I can take both of you, but they definitely not. - Dream said as he pointed out to his brother's subordinates. - And as for the three of you, you don't need to get involved in this anymore, I would just ask you to please look for any survivors and then take them back to their original AU. We can't ask you to keep fighting for us, we've already asked a lot from you anyway.

Epic, being the leader of the trio, just nodded his head as he turned around calling the other two and did what was asked. Although he was the strongest among the three, only Delta had the ability to open portals between AU's, so he would still have to depend on the power of his friend to get them out, although he was the most wounded among them.

As for Nightmare, he involved his four followers in his black goo and returned them to the castle in DreamTale with an order to wait and heal their wounds until he returns. But not before he made a point of threatening Hate so that he wouldn't even dare to think of running away until his return, because if he did it his punishment would be even worse.

After only Dream, Nightmare and Reaper remained, the guardian of positivity only gave a look of pity and sorrow to Chara who helped him fight against the possessed Dust, or what was left of it at least. Although he was sad to witness such violence, he was still a warrior and used to see scenes like this. So without further ado, a portal to the Doodle Sphere was opened with the three present crossing it.

The war that claimed countless lives and practically destroyed an entire AU was over, but a certain event that would affect the entire multiverse was about to happen and would make the death toll in this whole conflict not even be worth mentioning.


	14. Reconciliation

Just like the Anti-Void, the Doodle Sphere is a dimension with an infinite space, but what differs both places would be that although one of these dimensions was an eternal void, the other was a dimension with countless floating islands. Each of these islands had a door to a specific AU and was composed of different elements, characteristics that combined with the style of the AU in question.

But in the midst of so many islands there was also a house that was the home of the person in charge of the Doodle Sphere, Ink's residence on the outside had the appearance of a common house, but inside it was more messy than the room of the original Sans. Drawings of AU's and their inhabitants were scattered and dumped all over the place polluting the floor, in the same way that the creator's will and curiosity was temporarily fixed on a goal and then when he lost interest soon changed his focus to something else, Ink's works were usually done in the heat of the moment when his creator was excited with an idea and not long after they were forgotten.

In front of this house, three figures were approaching while talking.

\- But if this Geno can only live inside the Save Screen as you say, wouldn't he be theoretically dead once Ink took him out? - Dream questioned as he lead the group towards the house in the middle of all the islands.

\- Both the Save Screen, the Anti-Void and the Doodle Sphere are dimensions where time has no meaning, I am not the best person to explain about this but Geno would not be able to die here either. - Reaper answered while trying to remember the explanation that Error offered him, after all there were few times that both had the opportunity to talk, conversations that usually only involved exchanges of ideas and opinions, there was never really a friendship between the two Gods. Such an event happened when the destroyer ended up discovering Geno's existence, this happened at the same time during one of the visits of the God of Death, but contrary to his expectations, the glitch did not show any hostile behavior, only curiosity in discovering this new dimension. - Are you sure he is in there? This place is huge, he could be trapped on any of these islands. - Trying not to think of something useless now, his gaze was constantly changing between every island that passed until he arrived in front of the creator's house.

\- Not really, but it's the most likely place he could be in. I think it's unlikely that Ink imagined you being here, so he must not have put too much effort into it. - Dream answered with a slight regret in his voice, he still had a hard time believing that his friend could have kidnapped someone. Part of him still hoped that his brother and Reaper were wrong.

Nightmare was deaf to the conversation of the two beside him, all his attention was focused on the countless islands that floated around the trio. In this place, he would have access to the core of each AU, spreading negativity to achieve his conquest of the multiverse would become much easier. However, with Dream and Reaper by his side watching him and having another goal to be here, he knew he needed to fight against temptation because he wouldn't succeed if he tried something.

When Dream opened the door of the house, the two accompanying him suffered a slight surprise with the interior, unlike the Stars Sans base which was located in Heaventale and was organized and clean, Ink's house was in a similar state to Nightmare's castle when the gang was left unsupervised for a long time and messed up the place. Besides the drawings and art materials scattered all over the place that even made it difficult to walk between the rooms, there were also gadgets, decorations and random objects from various AU's that could be seen all over the house, these items suffered the same fate as the drawings to be forgotten once the creator's attention was lost. The guardian of positivity despite visiting this place infrequently, was already used to this vision, so without ceremony he entered the interior of the house looking for any presence of the supposed Geno that should be there.

Going against his wishes to be wrong, Dream along with his two companions noticed the fragile vital force of a soul below their feet. Reaper moved as fast as he could without caring a bit about being careful when stepping on the sheets of paper on the ground or not bumping into all the mess along the way, soon he was in front of the door leading to the basement. However, it was locked, but instead of looking for the Reaper key he simply used his scythe and with a simple but firm blow, destroyed the door and rushed down the stairs with Dream and Nightmare following him right behind.

Unlike the rest of the house, the basement was mostly empty with some small devices scattered around the place and mostly Error drawings, these already gave a greater impression of organization since they were not scattered on the floor. In the center, however, was a cell composed with ink magic of the creator impossible not to be noticed with a monster trapped in chains, although the cut in his body and blood coming out of his wounds is something already fixed in his appearance, characteristics inherited at the time of his supposed death that could never be erased, Geno still had new wounds all over his body as proof that he was not defeated and imprisoned without resistance.

Without hesitating or thinking twice, Reaper used his weapon to strike the cell only a few times before it broke and then ran to Geno. The small and wounded Sans took a few moments to understand what was happening, when suddenly the ink chains that held him were destroyed by Reaper. Observing who he was, a feeling of relief and comfort filled him when the reaper's arms wrapped him, the cold touch of death that was despised and feared by many, at the moment were the best thing Geno could wish.

Nightmare only rolled his eyes with the scene since it only helped Reaper to get here with the intention of not having him anymore as an enemy, and now that this was solved he still needed to update himself of what had happened with Error. His brother Dream however, was paralyzed where he was still having trouble accepting what he had just witnessed.

In the past on DreamTale, Dream chose to stand by those who lived in that AU and betrayed his brother's trust, as a result Nightmare acquired its corrupt form and brutally murdered all the inhabitants of his homeland in a rage attack, and to this day Dream suffers the consequences of his choice due to the war that started that day against his only family. All those people only supported him for the benefits of being close to someone with the aura of positivity as well as the dreams that the guardian was able to provide, and unfortunately, the already deceased inhabitants of DreamTale were not the only ones who took advantage of Dream's ingenuity and good will. In his long life, the positivity guardian met many, many humans and monsters who only sought his company with this purpose in mind, to gain their own benefits from the effects of his passive aura of positivity. Always being treated as an object, there were moments when Dream cursed both his powers and his duty as guardian.

But eventually he met Ink, someone who enjoyed his presence without having the intention of taking advantage of his aura, since it simply didn't work on him. And it was at this moment that he believed he found the perfect friend, someone who didn't want to feed on his positivity and didn't ask for dreams, a being who didn't ask for anything in exchange for his company. However, he knew that due to his soul problem, the creator possessed a terrible emptiness inside him, and being an expert in emotions, he could always feel the falseness that emotions acquired through paints provided, and all this deprived him of moral limitations which sometimes made him present an indifferent behavior to others even in delicate moments.

But in spite of all this, he was still someone who fought to protect the multiverse, so Dream simply chose to ignore any sign of evil that was supposed to exist in his friend, because the artist wasn't to blame for being the way he was. So Dream chose to even ignore any warning Blue might give him about Ink's behavior. But then, back to reality, what he saw was the image in pieces of his beliefs, like poor Geno right in front of him, Ink hid things that Dream couldn't even imagine.

Observing the state his brother was in with the sudden revelation, Nightmare didn't miss the opportunity to throw salt on the wound.

\- And once again you were deceived by someone you believed to be your friend, for someone whose specialty is reading people's emotions, you are quite easy to be manipulated. Don't be naive to believe that this is the first time something like this happens, imagine how many times the creator tricked you by plotting something behind your back, and even being the closest person to him, you never suspected anything. Not only did you fail to discover the real intentions of the soulless artist, but you also failed with the multiverse you are supposed to protect. - With the rare scene of the incarnation of positivity emitting negative feelings, and having the opportunity to belittle his brother, Nightmare was loving every second of it as he continued to spit poison with his words.

Not wishing to have this discussion in front of Reaper and Geno who were still living in their own world at the time, Dream rushed up the stairs and left the house holding back the tears.

Once outside, with his brother following him behind, Dream no longer held on as he raised the tone of his voice.

\- All you said ... is just your way of hurting me for what happened a long time ago, so what do you want me to do?! I may have made a mistake in the past, but that doesn't mean that I should suffer with this decision for the rest of my life! - No longer able to hold on to his tears, Dream continued his outburst. - Do you have any idea how long I tried to fix what I did wrong between us? But what did you do about it? You destroyed any chance of reconciliation when I tried to talk to you, discounted in the entire multiverse your anger and frustration and created this image that you are the evil incarnate. But unlike everyone else and especially your famous gang, I remember when you ran to me crying when you were sad, depressed or scared. All this image that you built is a facade to hide the little scared boy that you were.

Hearing so many truths being suddenly spat out by the now totally disturbed Dream, Nightmare was left without knowing how to react for a few seconds. But soon after it was him who was raising his tone of voice as his facial expression became more sinister due to the black substance covering his body.

\- How long should you suffer for having chosen disgusting profiteers and liars instead of your only family? Forever! - With one of his tentacles, Nightmare grabbed his brother by the neck and lifted him in the air. - Even after I got rid of all those wretches in our AU, the contempt that so many humans and monsters felt for me only increased when the news spread. - With a laugh that mixed cruelty and pain, the King of Nightmares continued to speak. - Everyone just saw me as something that shouldn't exist, an evil that should be discarded, so if they faithfully believe that I am just that, then why not give them a taste of this evil they talk so much about? - Focusing his look on Dream who shook his legs in the air looking for support, complicated emotions passed by the King of Nightmares, it wasn't always that he lost his composure in front of someone he should hate and always look strong. - But you know who didn't judge me and accepted me as I am? Something my own brother never managed to do? The destroyer you want so much to kill, as well as all the monsters I recruited who were trapped in their own AU's that resembled hell, consumed by madness and despair screaming for help but without ever being heard, they were abandoned by the creator and especially by you, but I gave them a new purpose in life, they never betrayed me. Too bad the same can't be said for you brother, we are doomed to fight forever and I will never forgive you for how much you hurt me.

With a hoarse voice from suffocation, Dream spoke as he looked with surprised eyes at what he thought he would never see in his brother again.

\- Then... why are you crying?

And it was only at this moment that Nightmare noticed something on his left side of his face, the black goo responsible for his corrupted form had partially disappeared, thus making the white color of his bones visible before the tragic event in DreamTale. Being caught off guard, his extra limb dropped Dream on the ground as Nightmare knelt down and tried in vain to contain the tears and flow of emotions that he suddenly seemed to have no more control.

With his brother in such a vulnerable and fragile position, being so different from his usual self, Dream wasn't sure what to do in this situation. But after a quick moment to decide, he slowly crouched down and embraced the King of Nightmares who resembled a scared and confused little boy in the moment.

\- Stay away from me! We are enemies, you made your choice a long time ago! I will kill you if you don't let me go! - Despite his rude words, his body acted contrary to his words because he did not do any action to free himself. His answer came with a light and loving hand that caressed his back.

\- For someone who is an expert in dealing with negativity, you are not at all sincere with your feelings. It's okay, crying is not a sign of weakness, but you've been strong for a long time. Today you may think that your greatest desire is to spread negativity and increase your power, but in fact what you really want is something much simpler, the same thing that you wanted to since we were children, acceptance and love, you want to be loved and accepted by who you really are. - Hearing these words, Nightmare felt even more conflicting within himself, being torn between hating and forgiving.

Eventually, his arms involved Dream, regardless if it was an involuntary movement or if he gave in to forgiveness, the two guardians stayed in this position for a few seconds that soon became minutes, and at each moment Nightmare returned more and more to its original appearance revealing its purple robes. This continued until they both felt comfortable enough to let each other go and stand.

Facing each other so closely, a very uncomfortable silence arose when both parties did not know how to act. Dream was happy due to after what seemed like an eternity, he finally had the opportunity to have a memorable moment with his brother. Nightmare, on the other hand, was still confused as he faced the ground unable to look Dream in the eyes, he should felt only hatred for the one in front of him, there were not a few times when the guardian of negativity tried to kill his brother, but this was always in the heat of battle, now in a more peaceful environment his hatred and anger was replaced by sadness. Although he hated to admit it, there was still a part of himself that sought the affection and warmth that only family could offer. His desire for power and belief that he needed to become stronger so as not to suffer anymore as in the past still existed, but even if it was a little, now there was room for a possible new beginning with Dream.

\- Maybe... and only maybe, we could start slowly, and maybe try... - The words ran away from Nightmare as he tried to express his thoughts. Maybe the only thing Dream would least expect to see in his life, after witnessing his brother back in his original form, would be to see him blushing.

\- Make up for the lost time and then create something new? I would love to. - Not remembering when it was the last time he felt this happy, Dream finally managed to express a genuine smile.

\- Yes... I mean, outside of battles, I really don't know anything about your life these days. The same would apply to you.

Suddenly, a clearing throat sound was heard from behind the two guardians. Paying attention to the sound direction, Reaper and Geno could be seen at the entrance of the house, Reaper in particular with a funny smile on his face.

\- I heard that underneath that black goo there was its original look, but I didn't imagine that the King of Nightmares would be cute like that. - Now with a great weight removed from his shoulders, Reaper provoked his until recently enemy. Until a sharp pain hit his foot due to a Geno's prick beside him due to the inappropriate comment.

Pointing his middle finger at the God of Death, for the second time that day the guardian of negativity blushed. Dream never missed a camera so much to film that as he was feeling now.

But then his attention was distracted when Geno approached the two guardians.

\- Thanks for helping me, Reaper explained what happened. Dream, I am aware that it is your duty to protect the multiverse, but I have to ask you to rethink your concepts. As you saw today, Ink is not who he appears to be, and the same goes for Error. I won't tell you how you should do your job, but review well who you should be fighting against.

Positioning himself next to Geno, Reaper opened a portal to the Save Screen where he would return Geno, although only Ink and Dream had access to this dimension, anyone with the power to travel between AU's could still create portals within the Doodle Sphere to some other place he wishes. Through a quick farewell, the God of Death informed that he no longer wanted to get involved in the conflicts and disputes that the creator or anyone else had in the multiverse, because due to the recent war, he would still have a lot of work to do. Without further ado, the two skeletons disappeared when the portal was closed.

Being alone now, Nightmare spoke to his brother with a severe tone.

\- He is right, you should no longer trust Ink, even if you still see him as a friend. And you should also review your opinion regarding Error, it can be hard to believe, but even being a killer in multiverse proportions, he has his reasons. He is someone much more complicated than many believe he is, there is a story behind the whole image of destroyer.

Hearing this, Dream summed up all the events in his mind as he made a decision. He would settle the score with the creator and perhaps for the first time in his life, he would try to have a conversation with the destroyer. Stopping to analyze better now, the only thing he knew about Error was what he saw in combat, an insane monster who only knew killing in his life. If everything he heard from Ink were just lies, then he really failed in his duty to help people as a guardian, since he turned his back and tried to kill maybe the one who needed help the most. After all, even before the events which happened today, Error seemed to be the only one who could have the effect of calming his brother and being worthy of his trust.

Invoking his golden pole, Dream closed his eyes and concentrated to try to feel the emotions of Error or Ink. Although false, they were still emotions that the guardian siblings could track, and especially now that he was in the Doodle Sphere, the core of the multiverse, the connection with the AU's became even stronger. It didn't take long to notice the strong source of negative feelings from Error, which were even more chaotic than normal, and Ink's feelings, which like those of glitch seemed to be more agitated than ever.

Without wasting time, the duo opened a portal towards their new target, the AU that Error and Ink were in was OuterTale.


	15. Prelude to the end

In the immensity of the Anti-Void, two little monsters were playing while unrelated of the war that was going on. Since they were left alone, Blue and Paper Jam have used this time to get to know each other better, the topic of their conversation would be the moments they both shared with Error.

\- So he kidnapped you from your home and locked you here for months? - PJ asked with his curious eyes. Currently he was lying face down on the floor playing with two puppets while listening to the stories.

\- Yes, at first it was really scary to get stuck in an empty place like this, especially with someone with the fame that Error has. - His gaze wandered around with memories of the experiences he shared with the glitch in this place. - But after a while I realized that not all the rumors were true, he was not a crazy monster devoid of emotions as many claimed. We shared moments of leisure together as knitting, watching UnderNovela, which by the way can be very addictive. - Blue took a new break laughing as he remembered how Error acted as a child watching his favorite program. Whoever saw him that way would never assimilate him to the destroyer he is. - And especially the stories he told, your father is much older than he appears to be, so he had the opportunity to witness several events in the multiverse in which many have already forgotten or didn't even exist at the time they occurred. And by the way, did you travel with him to other AU's?

\- Yes! Although he wouldn't let me talk to practically anyone to keep me secret, I still saw a lot of the variety of worlds that exist. Like OverTale, LittleTale and CandyTale, the latter was my favorite. - Paper Jam laughed softly while remembering all the candy he ate in this AU. He even threw a tantrum when he left because he wanted to live there. Blue in turn was smiling as he imagined these scenes while finding it cute that Error took a break from his work to visit the positive AU's with his son. - However, there was an AU that he forbade me to visit no matter what, I think it was UnderLust or something, he also did not explain to me the reason, do you know what's there?

Taken by surprise by the question, Blue laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head thinking about how to answer the question. He only visited this AU once, and after refusing several invitations from the locals to go out and have some fun, something that little Sans knew very well in what would happen next, he begged Dream to take him out of there and then never stepped his foot in that place again. So Blueberry could understand why Error didn't want PJ to visit a world like that.

\- That... is probably something you should ask Error when you get older. When that time comes I am sure he will explain it to you better.

"I'm sorry Error, but I'm going to throw that responsibility at you." - Blue thought with himself.

\- But what else have you two done together? He said earlier that you visited Nightmare and his group? - Blue asked a bit desperate to change the subject.

\- Yes, they were a bit scary, but they treated me very well. That was right after... the fight against Ink. - Stopping playing with the puppets in his hands, the child's gaze turned to the ground, for a moment he was no longer in the Anti-Void, but in a wet cave witnessing the vision of his injured father risking his life to protect him from who unfortunately, could also be seen as his father.

Noticing Paper Jam's changing behavior, Blue ran to hug him. By the summary Error presented to him earlier, he could imagine that the event was traumatic for someone so young, he himself remembered when he witnessed the first fight between two Sans from two different AU, and even through being older at the time than PJ is today, he still needed some time to process all that. So he could only imagine how the little one would be feeling, mainly because it was his parents who were fighting.

\- You used to be part of Ink's group, right? Was he... always like that? - Letting go of the hug, PJ faced Blue's eyes. - From what I've been told, part of the creator's responsibility is also to help and protect the AU's he created, but he doesn't act as if he really cares about that. From what I heard him say, my father seems to be the only thing that really matters to him due to some insane reason that only makes sense in his mind.

"You really have a smart son Error, he doesn't talk like someone who should be so young". - Blueberry didn't know how to answer that question exactly. Sometimes it was hard to understand the artist's intentions.

\- At first when I traveled with the creator, I didn't know much about him and carrying believed in the same as all the others, I was blind as well as the judges who followed him obediently. But by having a closer contact with him than most Sans, I learned a little more every time we ventured together about who he really is. Maybe there was a time when Ink was someone more sympathetic, but if such a time really existed, I wouldn't know.

\- My father went to a battle to kill Ink and replace me with him, but... do you think maybe, if things had been different, if Ink knew that I was also his son... do you think he would love me?

Hearing these words, Blue realized something that had been weighing on PJ's shoulders for all this time. From from the beginning Error had in mind his plan to use Paper Jam to alleviate his burden, so he couldn't reveal the existence of the child so as not to take unnecessary risks, and of course Ink was the last person who should know about this. But perhaps no one had stopped to ask themself, was that really what the son of the creator and destroyer wanted? Both assuming such an important position in the multiverse and not having the opportunity to know his other father very well, although Error reassuring him by saying that he would support him throughout the process, PJ still had no right to speak in any of this. Because he love his father and knowing the difficulties he goes through, he never contested and always tried to please him, thus hiding his discomfort with all this situation. And maybe Blue is the first person he could open himself to talk about this subject.

\- I... I don't know Paper Jam. - Again, the little Sans wrapped his arms around the child in an attempt to comfort him. - What I know, is that Error really loves you, even with the little time I spent talking to him about you, I could notice the affection and care he feels for you, it's been a long time since Error allowed himself to relax close to someone, what you managed to do was not something easy. Besides, you also somehow got on the good side of the most dangerous monsters of the multiverse and have the magnificent Sans as a friend. I know this is a complicated and stressful situation, but as soon as everything ends, all these problems will disappear. Error will no longer need to destroy, you will no longer need to hide and also will be able to play and meet new people in the AU's of the multiverse, and after a few years all this will be just bad memories. So smile, because a child shouldn't worry about these things, you still have a whole life ahead of you.

At the end of his speech, PJ finally managed to smile and get his spirits up with the kind words. He really felt fortunate to have made a friend like Blueberry.

Eventually they both changed the subject to happier and more relaxed conversations. Their relationship was progressing well to the point of bringing some life to the Anti-Void's dead atmosphere, until the moment when a portal opened close to the duo.

Ink, still covered with several wounds due to his recent confrontation with the glitch, landed on the Anti-Void's floor after using the device created by Science, long ago the artist had this desire to be able to access the dimension composed by the infinite white. Under normal circumstances Ink would never want to be here since he hated empty places, but since this was the home of the source of his obsession in life, he could make this effort. Keeping the device next to his vials again, he looked around.

Although there wasn't much to observe, still his eyes constantly changed direction as his attention was focused on every aspect surrounding him. The souls and puppets hanging high, the Puff scattered on the ground, this was the destroyer's nest he heard so much about, Ink couldn't hold his excitement to finally getting here after so many failed attempts. And of course, it didn't take long for the two until then only residents of this dimension to draw his attention.

\- I was hoping to find just the brat here, but you Blue? - The creator's eyes expressed surprise and shock, but this only lasted for a small moment when a smile formed on his face. - I really wanted to keep you out of this, but if you insist so much on being taxed as a traitor, let's do things your way.

The little Sans of UnderSwap and Paper Jam were paralyzed in front of the intruder, if Ink was here then did that mean the plan failed and Error lost? But before any other question could be formed in their minds, the artist quickly advanced towards Blue with his brush in hand.

Both had fought side by side several times and were already very familiar with each other's attacks, so it was no secret that the creator had a clear advantage and this couldn't even be considered a fight, since Blueberry decided to focus on being the support of the group instead of a fighter on the front lines. With enough time to just conjure up a small bone attack, which was easily neutralized by Ink, Blue soon found himself stuck in the purple paint in the shape of chains that quickly covered his body.

\- Error has been acting in a strange way lately, taking care of a child who for some reason seems to have the same magic as me, asking Nightmare's help to fight me, something which goes against his individualistic nature. And now trusting you to take care of him, you are really popular aren't you? - In a tone of ridicule, Ink said as he turned to PJ who faced the artist with fear, still somewhat traumatized by what happened last time they saw each other. - So Blue, since you seem to care so much about his life as glitch, would you mind explaining me who the hell he is?

Trying to think of an escape plan, the little Sans decided not to answer the question addressed to him, there would be no way to predict how Ink would react if he knew the truth.

Meanwhile, inside PJ mind resembled a whirlwind with everything that was happening. Although Ink is also his father and one of the reasons why he exists, Ink was still responsible for bringing a lot of pain to Error and practically all the problems he witnessed since which he started to exist were Ink fault, and now the creator was hurting his friend. For the first time in his life, Paper Jam felt anger.

With a movement based on a pure explosion of emotions, his paint magic took the shape of strings which attacked Ink, but despite the surprise, the creator only needed a quick movement of his brush to nullify the attack. After all, if there was any attack in which he was used to defend himself, it was strings.

\- My paint magic, the string from Error, and even if for an instant, your left eye changed shape based on your emotions. - With a serious look, the artist pondered what he had just witnessed, again that feeling of familiarity that he had already forgotten had returned. - It is as if you were ours... - But before he had a chance to finish his sentence, a portal full of glitchs formed in the Anti-Void with a black skeleton crossing it.

Error as well as its opposite, was also with the body full of wounds from the recent fight, but the pain did not seem to bother either of them. As soon as the destroyer landed back in his domain, his vision focused on the skeleton trapped in ink magic next to Ink, and not far away was PJ, his chest rising and falling as a consequence of the emotions of anger and hate that affected him. Quickly Error moved to his son and positioned himself in front of him.

\- This has nothing to do with them, it's me you want, let them go.

\- You're not wrong when you say you're the one I want, but this has everything to do with them. After all, all this is only happening because of this brat, and Blue made his choice to get involved in this by deciding to take care of him. This child is special, but I know how much Blue means to you, so give me the child, and I'll give him back to you, I promise I won't hurt him. - His eyes shone with cunning, attentive to any movement of the destroyer. Besides being great for attack and defense, his main weapon was also effective for stealthy attacks surprises.

\- As if your word was worth something... - Just like Ink, Error was attentive to any possible movement of his opponent and looking for a breach to rescue Blue. - And how did you even get access here? Was it that machine that helped you? - Questioned the glitch while pointing at the device in the row of vials.

\- This? A gift from Science Sans, he has been working on this project for some time. It's amazing the things that nerd can do.

\- Error... you must have left the battle early to come here, but would you know how to tell me if my brother is ok? - Suddenly Blueberry's voice got calmer and lower, nobody could say what exactly, but he sounded different.

\- Yes, I fought him but I spared him as you asked. Despite being a little hurt he will live. - Hearing Blue's tone of voice, suddenly an uncomfortable feeling took over, as if something bad was about to happen.

\- Thank you, no Sans like to keep promises, but I knew you would fulfill yours. - Closing his eyes and sighing loudly, Blue opened his eyes again, the little Sans showed a smile and two stars shone in his eyes. With a happy expression totally contrary to the situation that was happening, Blueberry showed the classic behavior that an UnderSwap Sans would demonstrate. - Your priority must be to keep him safe, he is your responsibility, so promise me one more thing, that you will protect him no matter what happens. - Looking back to Ink, Blue continued. - I have no value as a hostage, this child is much more important than me, do what you want with me, but you won't have him.

\- I'm moved honesty... it seems like it was yesterday that you were a child who jumped with excitement every time you met a new AU, but look at you now, all responsible and mature. - A genuine smile was shown on the face of the artist devoid of a true soul and emotions. At this moment Blueberry confirmed what he already suspected, Ink never saw him as a true friend, maybe the artist never saw anyone like this in all his life. - But beyond the fact that I can't let you tell anyone what happened here, if you betrayed me and on top of that you also have no value as a hostage, then you have no value at all for me. - And with a quick move, the creator's hand went through Blue's rib cage, reaching his soul and with his own bare hands, crushed her.

Immediately, the body of the little Sans turned into dust as his clothes fell to the ground, but even in his death, Blue demonstrated his huge smile which became so known in the multiverse. There was no fear or pain on his face, only acceptance and trust that things would end well in the end for his friend.

Witnessing this death, Error fell to his knees as the glitchs in his body stirred up like never before, the bad feeling he gradually felt increased in gigantic proportions. Memories of the time when Blue saved him from his loneliness and relieved the pressure he felt due to his duty returned with full force in his mind. And now it all came down to nothing, he could never laugh with his friend again, he could never eat the horrible tacos that the little Sans made and he threw them away through a portal when he wasn't looking, or even receive comfort in difficult moments through a shoulder friend in which even a powerful monster like Error needed it sometimes. The image that had formed in his head after Ink's death in the war, where he could enjoy his freedom with all those who are dear to him, was destroyed because, what's the point of being happy if there is no one to share these moments with? The one who one day saved him from madness no longer existed.

The little figure behind the glitch wasn't even a little better, Blue's warm speech where he quoted a possible future together was still being repeated in his mind, and now this would never happen. Tears flowed from his eyes as the child with a three-year-old body cried being a victim of the feeling of mourning for the first time.

Taking advantage of this opportunity due to sudden distraction, Ink used his teleportation to grab PJ, but before he could do anything with the child in hand, his arm was wrapped with strings. Looking at his attacker, for a moment the artist shuddered with the furious look of the destroyer, this was probably the first time he witnessed the glitch as angry as he was now.

A glitch-filled Gaster Blaster soon formed in front of Ink and fired, forcing him to release Paper Jam to avoid the damage. With this chance, Error quickly took his son in his arms and opened a portal to the first AU that came to his mind, OuterTale, more specifically in the same spot where he presented the AU to Paper Jam. However, before the portal closed completely, Ink managed to cross it, and once again a fight between the two Gods began.

Similar to what happened in the cave of one of DustTale's copies in WaterFall, the destroyer once again fought with a child in his arms in order to protect him, Blue's last words still echoing in his thoughts. The creator, however, fought his opponent this time for different reasons, not only to satisfy the emptiness that existed within him but also to eliminate the possible threat that this little individual was proving to be. The main difference this time, was that Paper Jam participated in the conflict, although he wasn't very good at his offensive, the little monster proved to have a talent for his defensive magic, often an ink shield covered the two black skeletons while the biggest among them gave everything of himself to take the life of his enemy.

With the amazing good combination between father and son, Ink was having trouble keeping up, unlike Error which due to fury felt practically no pain, the creator's injuries were slowly accumulating and affecting his reaction time to the attacks he received.

After a few minutes of combat, two new monsters joined the trio. When the portal closed, the guardian brothers Dream and Nightmare, the latter in its original form, observed the fight that was taking place and had already destroyed much of the asteroid they were in. For a brief moment, the presence of the newcomers attracted the attention of the fighters, especially the new form of Nightmare, and this single second of lack of focus proved to be fatal when Ink teleported to a small puddle of paint on the ground right next to the opponent's duo, then a blow from Broomie hit the destroyer in the head, forcing him to drop the child in his arms.

With the greatest speed his already tired body could perform, the creator wrapped Paper Jam in his magic similar to what he did with Blueberry and distanced himself to a safe distance.

\- Ink! He's just a child, what are you doing?! - Right after shouting at who he until recently believed to be his friend, Dream remembered that the reason all this was happening was precisely because of a child that the destroyer had supposedly kidnapped. The same child who was brutally being held by Ink. - I know what you did with Geno! How can you kidnap and torture someone? And you even forced Reaper to participate in all of this!

Recovering his breath due to the pause that the battle suffered, Ink looked with his usual lifeless gaze at the guardian of positivity.

\- Then you discovered... today I really am surrounded by traitors. But it's alright, I don't need you anyway, I only need one person. - Turning his attention to Error and purposefully tightening the ink chains around PJ, making him release a cry of pain, Ink asked. - I think we can skip the formalities now, so let's be direct. Error, who is this brat and what is his story?


	16. Point of no return

Besides being the AU of choice for the destroyer, OuterTale has always been considered one of the most beautiful AU's in existence. Located in the Ebott Asteroid Belt, the monsters lived on moons surrounded by vast starry space and full of planets. Currently, in one of the asteroids that make up this universe, five individuals were at a time of extreme tension.

The creator, in spite of being surrounded by enemies, was still able to maintain a calm and stable behavior, totally the opposite of his opposite and rival, the destroyer. Besides being forced to witness the one who could be considered the only hope in his life being at the mercy of his enemy's hands, he was still suffering from the recent loss of his friend. Meanwhile, Paper Jam was struggling to free himself, but there was a gap with a whole world of difference between his abilities and Ink's, all the child could do was to struggle uselessly.

Nightmare and Dream as well as Error, could only watch the artist take a child hostage. By this time, everyone present was aware that Ink was someone without moral limitations and would not hesitate to take the life of an innocent child if necessary.

Asked Ink's question, Error was not confident whether or not he should tell the truth. It was difficult to know how the creator would react to such a revelation, he could refuse to accept the existence of another being with the same position as his or not accept a possible child born through an accident.

\- I am still waiting for an answer Error... - Again, PJ unleashed a light groan of pain as the chains of paint tightened even tighter around the child's fragile body.

Trapped in this situation, the glitch finally decided to give in and tell the truth. One characteristic the creator possessed and he was very familiar with, would be his fear of loneliness and of feeling useless or unwanted, so maybe if upon learning of the existence of another monster with the same ability to create just like him, Ink might not feel so lonely and might be willing to spare him. No matter how the creator would treat him, as a pupil, successor, friend or son, all that mattered to the glitch was to get Paper Jam out of the artist's claws somehow, regardless if he would need to lie and make false promises. Maybe these thoughts were just the last desperate and useless efforts that didn't make sense from someone who had already lost, but didn't accept his defeat. Anyway, the only thing that Error was sure at the moment, was that his son would die if he didn't do something.

\- Ink, his name is Paper Jam, and as you have noticed he shares the same aspects of both of us. The reason would be, and don't ask me how because you are the expert in creation magic here, because he is our son. In one of our fights, your ink and my strings mixed and somehow he was born from this fusion of magic.

Surprisingly, the creator did not express a great change of behavior when listening to the answer to his question, he just continue to face PJ silently. Dream however, felt as if a blow had hit him on the head, of all the possible explanations he could expect involving this child, hearing that this boy was actually the son of two deadly enemies was definitely not something he expected.

\- Initially I thought it was just one of my creations that I had forgotten, but I can't replicate my powers for the lives I create and that wouldn't explain why you are protecting him either. But if he is a fusion of our magic then... this could even be possible, but what are the chances? We have fought for a long time, there have been other occasions where our magic have blended and this has never happened before, which meant Paper Jam... - Approaching his face to the defenseless monster, no sign of compassion could be seen in his gaze, it was as if he was looking at a worthless object instead of a living being. - That you are just a big accident, the odds that something like this happen are so small that they could be considered nonexistent, but still, here you are.

With these words, the already tiny hope that the glitch was holding out has dispersed. Dream couldn't even recognize who was in front of him, this Ink was totally different from the usual creator he is used to seeing. Nightmare in turn only felt disgusted by the artist, despite having done horrible things in his life, the guardian of negativity never put on a mask to disguise his actions, he at least took responsibility for the evil he caused and didn't lie or fooled the whole multiverse.

\- But tell me glitchy, why did you keep him hidden from me? Surely it couldn't have been just for that, what you wanted so much to do with him?

\- Ink... you won - Recovering his posture, the glitchs that surrounded Error body and composed his voice finally calmed down from Blue's death.

\- What do you mean? - Ink was taken by surprise by the unexpected answer, for some reason Error assumed a more submissive tone.

\- You won, in this sick game of yours that we played for a long time, you finally won, I surrender so you can do whatever you want with me. If you want to take me as a prisoner and humiliate me in front of everybody in the multiverse then so be it, do what you do best and be creative. The only thing I ask you, is that you please don't hurt him, a child shouldn't suffer for his parents' mistakes.

It was not possible to rescue PJ using strength in this situation, words could not convince the creator so the only thing that Error could still try is submission. No matter what happens to him, as long as Paper Jam stays alive, there would still be a chance to fulfill his goal. However, his words had a totally different effect than expected, the face of the creator expressed anger and boredom.

\- What are you doing glitchy? What makes you think that's what I want? How many times have I told you the same thing? You're the only one who can make me feel something real! Between creation and destruction, we complete each other, we bring meaning to each other's lives, all this would be ruined the moment you give up! - Ink turned his attention to Paper Jam again, but this time it was visible the anger and hatred. - This is all your fault! I was right, you want to steal him from me, let me guess what you wanted to do. Being someone who also has the power to create, you were planning to steal my place as a creator, right? - Becoming the embodiment of instability, the shapes in Ink eyes changed madly demonstrating the constant change of emotions he were feeling now. - Do you think I wanted to be like that? None of you have any idea what it's like, the emptiness that flows stuck in my being because I don't have a real soul and true emotions, whose only way to alleviate it would be through these paints. - Supporting one of his hands on the vials ones he carried, Ink can feel the anger and sadness in him increase even more. - But this is no different from a drug, because every day I need to drink more and more portions to keep feeling something and not become empty again, since with every sip the effects diminish, the day will come where this will not work anymore in me. - Taking a new pause, the legs of the creator trembled with fear as he remembered his oldest memory. - No matter how bad my memory is, I still remember that place, my prison, my private hell, a practically empty place with only forgotten doodles where I was the only being with consciousness wandering eternally in an endless white, my supposed companions were just lifeless sketches in my unfinished world. I couldn't die, but I wasn't alive either, I was just an empty creature with no purpose, I screamed for help... but nobody came, I was alone and so I would stay forever. - At this point of his vent, the creator was already crying, no matter how much he wanted to forget these events, they will always be marked in his memory. - What happened at that time is my biggest fear, and all this, all this loneliness will come back eventually, this is a fate I may not run away from... or at least it's what I thought.

None of those present expected Ink to confess all these facts, but before they had the opportunity to comment on something, the creator continued.

\- You Error... when I was trapped in the boredom that the multiverse proved to be after a while, you saved me. I didn't understand at first, I thought you were just another problem in my life, but in fact you were my salvation. Being opposites, in our battles we found meaning in each other's existence, we completed each other, I spent longing for the moments when we would be together fighting for what we believe to be right. - All the sadness and misery that had taken hold of Ink disappeared as if they had never existed, now he was seized by a sudden happiness distorted in his ideals. - When the day I will be an empty monster again comes, you are my only hope to feel alive again. How long have we known each other? How many things do we witness what others can only dream? How many stories from our meetings do we share? You must feel something too, there is an undeniable connection between us that not even you can ignore, if you don't believe me then just wait a little longer and I will show you. - And once again, madness shone in the eyes of the creator. His target was Paper Jam which was still stuck in the ink chains at his side. - You, you're the cause of him not understanding me, it's because of you that he doesn't understand that we were made for each other. But it's all right, it's all right, I can fix this. Many believe that the work of an artist is just to create, but even someone like me needs to admit that sometimes defects that need to be erased happen, and you Paper Jam... is something that should never have existed, and I will fix it right now.

Nobody knows for sure who screamed first, if it was Nightmare who was still looking after his friend's well being and wanted to help him. If it was Dream who was so horrified by Ink's dilemma, in which he didn't even know if he could call him a friend anymore, or by the act the creator was about to commit. Or if it was Error, who was still processing all this information in his mind without knowing how to feel, because he spent so much time suffering believing he was the only one with difficulties but without really being aware that his greatest enemy was also drowning in his own despair. But all this became irrelevant when Ink made his decision what to do with the child.

With a command to his magic of bringing his victim closer to him, Ink made the same gesture with his arm that he performed moments ago in his former battle companion. Through a precise and firm blow that would forever change the fate of the multiverse bringing irreversible consequences, Paper Jam's chest was pierced and his soul that pulsed inside his body was destroyed. Before his body was undone, PJ looked for the last time at Error.

\- Dad... I'm sorry. - With his death, Error's hope of one day being free from his hellish duty died together. If he were stronger, if he could do his duty better as a possible creator, perhaps this situation could be avoided. So many "what if" that they could never be realized.

And with this resentment for having failed with the one who showed him everything he knew in his short life, Paper Jam's body disappeared turning into dust.

The King of Nightmares was paralyzed in his position, the scene he witnessed affected him more than he imagined. Dream was crying covering his mouth with both hands discrediting what he saw. And Error, he fell to his knees crying, but unlike the usual when his glitchs were agitated when witnessing situations which greatly affected his emotions, the destroyer was looking serene in spite of the tears which flowed camouflaged in the blue strings marks on his face.

\- It's ok to be sad now glitchy, it's normal. But you don't need him, you already have me, your creator. You don't need to worry that I'll disappear one day, after all I'm immortal like you silly. - With a relaxed laugh as if he hadn't just killed a child, Ink was with two bright stars in his eyes that demonstrated his happiness in finally getting rid of the threat that wished to steal his Error. - It may take a while, but one day I'm sure you'll understand the bond that unites us. I admit I may have exaggerated with all the lies I told the multiverse about you, but this only served to increase the tension of our conflicts. It was so exciting! - Kneeling in front of Error, Ink gently stroked the face of the destroyer, and to his own surprise and pleasure, Error was not rejecting physical contact as he normally did. In the mind of the creator, this was already a sign that he was accepting it in his life. - Let's combine the following, if it bothers you the way others treat you, then I can make an exception, I can help you to destroy those AU's who believe you are the destroyer and then create new ones, but this time I would tell them that you and I work together. We can be the saviors of the multiverse or the villains, you choose! Once we get bored, we can just destroy everything once more and then start this game all over again! - Jumping out of excitement, the creator was delirious about the possibilities he could explore now. - Our creator versus destroyer game was already getting a little boring anyway, so let's just invent a new one. After all, the multiverse is like a giant amusement park of ours to do whatever we want! Wow, if I knew how excited I would be then I certainly would have made the preparations for this before, what do you think glitchy?

A silence with an extremely heavy atmosphere was the only answer the artist received, although he didn't care what the guardians of emotions thought about him, Ink didn't understand why of Error's silence.

\- Ink, you... what have you done? No, who are you? - Hiccupping because of the crying and totally indignant with everything he saw and heard, Dream ran to the creator and abruptly grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to maintain eye contact. Then the positivity guardian didn't hold his irritation and started screaming. - Who are you? What happened to the Ink I've known for so long? What happened to you? Aren't you the protector of the multiverse? Isn't it your job to protect the AU's and the people in them? Ink... why did we fight together all this time anyway? What am I to you? - Feeling his strength leaving him due to the immense burden of negative feelings, Dream only observed with blurred vision the one he thought that was his friend one day. How blind did someone need to be to never have realized the real nature of the creator? Although Blue realized, he realized and tried to warn him, but he didn't believe, Dream could only feel ashamed of himself. In the guardian's mind, he imagined how sad Blue would be when he heard about the events that happened today.

Being violently shaken by a coworker, Ink undid the smile he had been wearing for a while as he spoke with Error. Assuming a more serious expression and a calmer tone of voice, Ink spoke:

\- It's true, I had even forgotten about you two here, sorry I can't help it. About your question of what happened to me, the answer is nothing Dream, nothing happened to me, I was always like this, it's not my fault if you never noticed. Regarding why we fought together all this time, well I needed to be the hero for my creations, and I must admit, having the personification of positivity supporting me was a great help. So thanks for all your work so far, but I have new plans so I don't need you anymore. And answering your last question. - With one hand, Ink supported her on the shoulder of his "friend" and used again his ink magic to immobilize his target, being so close and with the guard down, there was nothing Dream could do to resist. - You were just a means to an end, nothing more, nothing less, rest in peace mate. - And for the third time in a short period of time, the creator murdered someone through the same movement. Even being a guardian, his apple-shaped soul was not immune to direct attacks like this, especially from someone with Ink's physical strength. Despite his small appearance, the creator was endowed with one of the greatest physical forces among the Sans of the multiverse.

With his eyes wide open with disbelief, Dream felt his body slowly collapse into dust. Even though he was immortal, because he was also a warrior, the guardian believed that one day he couldn't escape the clutches of death due to some combat. He always imagined he would die fighting to protect and save someone, but he never even considered the chance that his end would be due to the betrayal of someone with whom he fought side by side in battle, despite the fact that betrayal may not be the best term used, since the creator never really saw him as a friend, so he was never really on his side. And with this, the foolish guardian perished in OuterTale below the starry sky, soon after fulfilling one of his greatest wishes which would be to bring his brother back to his original form and have a warm reconciliation with him. His greatest wish was fulfilled, but forever misused.

Nightmare, upon witnessing his brother's death, immediately suffered an outbreak of negative emotions. How many times did he try to kill his own brother? How many times did he hate and promise to turn his life into pure suffering? But at the end of the day, he still made peace with him and promised to give him a second chance, and yet, right in front of his eyes, a whole possible future which could be born between the two brothers was extinguished thanks to the actions of a soulless creature devoid of remorse, guilt and compassion.

Did he make a mistake in his action to forgive his brother? Until a few hours ago he would have felt pleasure in witnessing such a death, but now he didn't know exactly what to feel or think. "Only supreme deities are deprived of suffering", based on this criterion Nightmare sought power above all to never feel weak and suffer again, and yet that was exactly what was happening now. Memories of two children living together in DreamTale flooded his mind that only brought him pain due to the grief he was being subjected to now, and all this could have been avoided if he had remained true to his original ideology. Therefore, was he right or wrong in forgiving his brother? Honestly he didn't know, what he was aware of in the meantime, was that his corrupted form had returned more powerful than ever, and right in front of him was someone who was his enemy, regardless of which choice he made. Thus, with a murderous intent even higher than what his boys normally produced when hunting their prey, the King of Nightmares invested with total force towards the creator with intent to destroy him.

Ink was already with Broomie in his hands ready to shoot down the last witness of his actions, when both Ink and Nightmare stopped their actions due to a laugh full of glitchs. Looking to the source of the sound, Error was standing as he laughed madly.

When a man has no more tears to cry, he starts laughing. At this moment all the glitch and "Error" messages that did not appear in his body earlier, returned with full force.

\- Ink, you are crazy. Connection between us? The only thing that could unite us would be my contempt for you, if someone should not exist, then that someone is none other than you! You and your creations, the original Undertale already existed before any of us existed, and it should have stayed that way. Do you know what the multiverse needs from us? Just from our absence, we are not important, life would continue even if we never existed. Nobody needs you! Nobody loves you! Nobody wants you! Your greatest fear is to be alone and to be forgotten trapped in your own emotionless emptiness? So that's exactly what will happen when I finish my work. All this time I believed that the multiverse needed a new creator, but I was wrong, the multiverse doesn't need any creator, doesn't need any of us! - His eyes were surrounded by signs of "Error" to the point of the destroyer not even being able to see anymore what was in front of him, his voice was so affected by glitchs that it was difficult even to understand what he was saying, but that didn't stop him from continuing to spit poison with his words to hurt the creator. - There's nothing between us, never existed and never will exist, did you hear that Inky? I hate you and I will destroy you and everything you created, in the end there will be no trace in history that you even existed. I will... - When all the glitchs reached a certain amount in which it was impossible to even understand what he was talking about or even see his body correctly, Error fell to the ground at the same time that a bar appeared on top of his head written "Rebooting".

Ink, upon hearing all this, was now facing the unconscious glitch falling to the ground in the process of rebooting. His pupils became two white dots again, thus representing his lack of emotion once more. The words of the destroyer hit him in a violent way, totally spoiling his euphoria he felt earlier with the possibilities he imagined.

Nightmare fought for a moment against his desire to kill his brother's killer or help his friend who was vulnerable at the moment. There would still be chances in the future to get revenge, and although he failed to help his family, he had the opportunity to help his friend now.

Quickly, Nightmare wrapped the body of Error in its black goo and both disappeared from OuterTale, leaving the creator in his emotionless state alone in the AU. After a few moments, Ink opened a portal to the Doodle Sphere without uttering a single word, no one knew for sure what was going on in his head.

While everyone was still immersed in the tragedy that took place below the starry sky, a pair of orbits composed by the void observed all the events that had just happen.


	17. Fury of a broken monster

When he opened his eyes, Error saw a familiar roof, currently he was lying on a bed in one of the guest rooms of Nightmare castle, the same room that Error and Paper Jam had stayed in. Remembering PJ, the glitch extended his hand to the empty side of the bed hoping to find the child, but there was nothing there, and it was at this moment that the memories came back with full force.

The events of the war, the going to the Anti-Void, the tragedy that occurred in OuterTale, and then again the glitchs began to stir around Error. He was dead, Paper Jam was murdered by Ink, besides losing the only opportunity he might have to no longer destroy, he also lost a son. And now things would go back to the way they were, Error would destroy again daily and Ink would continue to create new AU's, all the deaths of the war, his efforts together with Nightmare and his group, everything had been in vain and nothing would change in the end. Except for the fact that something had really changed, the destroyer's mentality.

The oldest memory that Error had was to wake up alone in the Anti-Void, he didn't knew who he was, where he came from or why he was there, he only became known as "Error" because of the messages that appeared in his body. For a considerable time, Error was trapped in that prison surrounded by the infinite emptiness until he discovered his powers and then managed to open portals to AU's. Initially he didn't know where to go since he didn't know anyone, but because he was an immortal glitch then time was not a problem for him, so he learned the stories of the many universes he visited as well as he gained a greater understanding of what he was capable of. Inevitably there were some occasions which ended up resulting in a fight whenever the glitch visited some AU with a more hostile theme, but even when he won the fights, he still refused to kill and only fled through a portal.

On one day, Error learned to open a different kind of portal because instead of using it to move around, it was possible to examine the AU's code thus gaining more knowledge about them. And it was through this mechanism that glitch discovered the secrets of the multiverse, such as the first universe to be created, Undertale. This world was the oldest of all and after some time the glitch would learn that it is one of the few things in the multiverse that did not come to life due to the creator. Error also discovered the event that occurs every time two or more AU's collide due to the short space between them because of the overcrowding of the multiverse, a reaction responsible for causing the extermination of all life forms existing in the AUs in question and the universes themselves. By witnessing such an event, Error that still possessed a more innocent nature wanted to be able to help in some way to prevent this from happening so more innocent lives wouldn't be lost.

For a long time the one who would still to be known as the destroyer of AU's tried to use his powers to interfere with the codes of the multiverse and reverse this situation, but such an effort was in vain since the only definitive solution was to sacrifice one universe to save the other. After getting stuck in this internal conflict between his moral values and the so called greater good, Error made his decision to make the sacrifice that nobody was willing to make, and for the first time in his life since he woke up in the Anti-Void, Error committed genocide by murdering all the inhabitants of an AU. First of all he killed and kidnapped the human's soul with the power of RESET, placing them in the place which although it had been his prison for a long time, could also be considered his home as well as the place he considered the safest. Then he proceeded with his mission by killing both humans and monsters to only then destroy the source code of that universe. The reason would be that if the source code of a universe was erased, then all who live in it would fall into the VOID, where they would neither be alive nor dead, only forever excluded from reality in a situation where death would be merciful. If a RESET were to be made, the code of that universe would generate a new life to replace the lost one, but those who fell into the VOID would no longer have salvation and would spend the rest of eternity in oblivion.

Because he was trapped and alone in a dimension without being able to have help, Error would not like anyone else to suffer this fate, so he chose to kill everyone so that then at least they would have eternal rest. But with the passage of time, the glitch learned more about the behavior of the human bearer of determination in most of the AU's, and while watching them, he witnessed several carnages performed for the pure pleasure of killing, unlike him who killed for a purpose, the child did for pure cruelty. And this was the beginning of the hatred that Error acquired for humans, as a consequence, the destroyer stopped killing them and only applied the mercy of death to the monsters. After finishing his slaughters the glitch destroyed the source code of that AU, thus forcing all who were still alive to suffer forever in the VOID. This was his revenge against the human race.

And for a long time Error continued his work, something that nobody forced him to do, this was a burden he himself chose to carry, but he didn't regret, because sometimes after destroying an AU he observed through his portals in the Anti-Void the other universe he saved. Sometimes he would stay minutes or hours looking at those he saved even knowing that he would never receive a thank you and would be forever taxed as a villain because nobody believed the words of someone who killed at multiverse proportions. But even so, he accepted this and continued to do what he believed was best for the multiverse, using these moments of observing the worlds he saved as a form of therapy, to remember why he made these sacrifices.

In certain situations Error met new Out-Codes like Nightmare and Ink, when glitch got face to face with the latter, he initially felt happy to finally have the opportunity to meet the one responsible for causing the overcrowding of AU's, he had hope that he could reach some agreement to avoid having to continue destroying. But his joy didn't last long since talking to Ink and trying to make him change his mind was practically impossible, and then occurred the first of many battles which would still happen against the creator.

Eventually Error became a person more bitter with life and began to have outbreaks of anger for making a necessary sacrifice but only receive hate and contempt in return. His fame as a destroyer spread and his work became more difficult when Ink started to form groups to fight against him and warn everyone about the destroyer. It was at this time that the event of Blue's kidnapping took place, something that surprisingly helped him calm down and improved certain aspects of his life.

Many things has happened since then, he had an accidental son with the creator and fought with all his strength to save him, but he failed in the end and now he had returned to square one. And for what? To protect the "greater good", to save Ink's creations which should never have existed in the first place? Error gave up his sanity and any chance he could have of happiness in his life just for the purpose of saving these alternative universes that only caused him suffering and pain.

The original universe called Undertale appeared without the intervention of any Out-Code thanks to some force outside the multiverse, it could be considered the only thing worthy of existence in all existence. The rest were just cheap copies that didn't deserve to exist... they were anomalies.

Organizing his thoughts, Error closed his heart to all the suffering he was feeling due to the recent loss of Paper Jam. He now knew what to do.

Soon his thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened.

\- Ha, you finally woke up, you were unconscious for three whole days, I had never seen you go through the process of rebooting for so long. - Entering the room, Nightmare had a tired expression, the King of Nightmares was giving the impression that he had aged a hundred years due to his posture. - You just woke up so maybe you still need time to put your head in place, but we need to talk about what to do next. Ink has been quiet for these three days, but still he must pay for what he did. - When quoting the creator, the hatred in his tone of voice was visible, no matter how much Nightmare tried to hide it, his brother's death still bothered him immensely.

\- Three days? That's a new record, I've never been more than a single day unconscious, the shock this time really was... intense. - Supporting his head with both hands as he sat on the edge of the bed, Error continued. - Killer and the others... how are they? I had to rush out of battle so I don't know what happened to them. And Nightmare... I'm sorry for your brother, even with you two hating each other he was still your family.

\- The boys didn't believe me when I say this, but I ended up on good terms with Dream. Apparently the artist kidnapped the lover of the God of Death to bribe him to fight you, during all this adventure I made peace with my brother... and then he was killed in front of me. - Taking a short break, Nightmare stared at nothing in silence before speaking again. - And talking about the boys, Killer and Horror are still recovering from their injuries, but they will be fine. Insanity perished in Epic's hands, I can't say I'm surprised, even I would need to make an effort to defeat him, it's a pity that I lost a powerful fighter but considering how unstable he was, I find it hard for someone to mourn his death. Dust would be the worst of all, he was possessed by Hate and as you already know, his victims become empty hooves without emotions, I'm doing what I can to reverse the process, somewhat similar to what happened with Killer but still different, I'm not sure if I'll succeed one day. As for Hate himself... let's say he's being punished accordingly, you don't need to know these details. And as for your son, my condolences, you are the last person who deserved to go through this.

\- That's... that's a lot to take in. And thank you, but I already know what to do now. - Getting up, Error opened a portal in the middle of the room for a certain AU.

\- Shouldn't we first discuss what the next step is?

\- I've already decided, and I'll do it myself, thanks for all the help so far, but this is something I need to do on my own.

\- I know better than anyone how stubborn you can be when you talk like that... but at least tell me where you intend to go and what exactly you intend to do.

For a few seconds, Error was silent in front of the open portal but without going through it. When the silence was beginning to become uncomfortable and Nightmare would repeat the question, Error answered:

\- For a long time... for a long time Nightmare, I was called an AU destroyer, a true monster without compassion that only aims to take innocent lives. I have heard several times that my existence only brings sadness to the lives of others and that I have no other reason to exist than to kill.

When Nightmare looked deep into the eyes of Error, the guardian of negativity for a fraction of a second felt a chill go through his body, because what he saw in that look was something he was already familiar with. Unlike the usual tired and defeated look that the glitch constantly displayed, now Error showed in his countenance the same thing that could be seen in his darkest days when his anger took over. Nightmare saw in those eyes the embodiment of fury, someone who was already so hurt that he no longer felt pain, both physically and emotionally. At this moment, the King of Nightmares knew that the wrath of a single monster would shake the whole multiverse.

\- And today Nightmare... today I will show the whole multiverse that they are right. That I am everything that they have said about me and even more. - Without uttering one more word, the destroyer went through the portal leaving Nightmare alone in the room.

\- Congratulations Ink, because of your sick game that you love so much to play, you finally managed to break the target of your obsession. Is this what you wanted? Because now all your creations will suffer the consequences of your actions... just like you. Even being the creator, neither are you above the consequences.

  
In ScienceTale, the scholar Sans better known as Science was drowning in his coffee in his laboratory while thinking about the news he received a few days ago. After he delivered the device that would be able to open a portal to the destroyer's nest to the artist, he decided that he would no longer get involved in the intrigues of the creator, but after learning about the war that happened and the fact that the main members of it disappeared, Science couldn't avoid its curious nature to find out what happened.

There were a large number of casualties, Ink and Dream had disappeared without a trace, Error and Nightmare didn't made any moves since then and there was also no news even of Reaper. All the main people responsible for that bloody battle had disappeared and the few survivors demanded answers, after all they put their lives at risk for a cause that apparently did not generate the desired results. As for the victims' friends and families, they also demanded answers and compensation for their losses. In other words, the multiverse was in chaos at the time and no one seemed to be taking any action to solve this problem.

While Science was thinking to himself about what he could do to help, a portal composed of glitchs opened in the lab right behind the little Sans. Turning to the strong presence that suddenly entered his workplace, Science spit out his coffee and dropped his mug on the floor when he saw the destroyer right in front of him. Although he seeks answers, he didn't imagine that the answer would come to him.

\- Er-Error, I didn't expect to see you so suddenly, especially this way. - Stuttering and seeking support so as not to stumble due to the fright, Science wondered why the glitch had visited him. - I heard about the war that happened, but I'm not sure what conclusion it had, could you explain it to me? And if possible please tell me where Ink and the others could be, everyone is worried.

Listening to the questions, Error just stared in silence Science, the hostility around him was easy to be noticed even for someone who was not a combatant like the scholar Sans. The relationship they both shared was purely based on the exchange of favors, there were occasions in the past where Error as well as many requested the services of Science and then rewarded him through what he asked in return, from what could be some brand of coffee stolen from some AU to some more sophisticated equipment, also stolen by the way.

They were definitely not friends, but they couldn't be called enemies either, because Science was someone so important, nobody wanted to get in trouble with him and pay the consequences later because of the retribution he would suffer from everyone who requested his services, so Error never took an aggressive stance against Science and only treated him normally. But this time it was different, the hostility was very clear in the eyes of the destroyer, and doing justice to the atmosphere around him, Error used a Gaster Blaster to shoot in a random direction of the laboratory thus destroying everything that got in the way of the white light beam. Before Science could shout or inquire what the destroyer was thinking, new attacks appeared destroying everything around it. An absurd amount of time devoted to his work was thrown away when Error finished his vandalism act by destroying the whole workplace he was in, leaving Science as the only thing untouched.

\- What the hell are you doing? Do you have any idea how long it took me to... - But before the little Sans could keep screaming, a punch hit him forcing him to fall abruptly to the ground.

Still without saying a single word, Error used his strings to engage the soul of Science and as he controlled his body, they both left the now burning and totally destroyed laboratory to the other facilities in the building they were in. Medical wards, other labs and several workplaces where the monsters of ScienceTale worked, them were attacked 'by nothing more and nothing less than the very Sans of that AU, which in turn was being controlled by Error and forced to kill all his friends and co-workers.

Being enslaved to perform such acts, Science cried and begged for Error to stop, but just as before, silence was his only answer. The massacre continued for a while until they finally arrived at the same place where Sans' brother, the Papyrus of ScienceTale was. The treatment he received was different from the others, just like Science, Papyrus had his soul enveloped by the strings of the destroyer, but instead of being controlled, he had his body dismembered piece by piece by the strings that impetuously dismembered the body of the monster crying in pain.

Being forced to witness in front of him his own family being executed in such a way, Science could only cry and beg for all this to be just a bad dream and that he would wake up soon, where everything would return to normal. All the stress of having a lot of work to do and receiving sermons from his brother to cherish his health at this moment seemed like paradise compared to what he was being forced to live.

When the torture was over, only a pile of dust remained, Science no longer begged to be spared or for Error to stop what he was doing. All the way up here, the small and studious Sans threw threats saying that he would be making big enemies if he kept doing it, that others would avenge him and he would regret it, but soon threats became supplications and supplications became begging to Error stop what he was doing. But from beginning to end, the destroyer carried out all the destruction, killing and torture in silence without uttering a single sound.

With one thought, the strings obeyed the orders of their master and brought Science very close to the glitch. The little Sans just stared at the ground, with no more strength and no tears to cry, he just wanted it all to end once and for all.

\- You somehow managed to build a machine that gave access to my Anti-Void, Ink used it and congratulations, it worked. As a result, my son is dead. - For the first time ever Error stepped on this AU, he pronounced himself.

\- Son... do you have a son? - The sudden revelation yielded a reaction from Science.

\- I had one, thanks to you.

\- Error I... I didn't know, when Ink asked me to build that machine he didn't tell me what he was going to do. I didn't even know you had a son! I'm sorry for what happened to you but it's not fair to destroy my AU and everyone in it for the mistakes of the creator, it's his fault! It's him you should go after!

\- Don't worry, I'll go after him at the right time, but one step at a time. - In the same way that Error tortured Papyrus just now, he started to do the same with Science, using his strings to dismember the little skeleton. - Indeed, it wasn't you who killed my boy, there was no way you could know. - Without stopping to even pay attention to Science's cries of pain, the destroyer kept talking. - But you see... I don't care, I finally reached the point where I no longer care about what is right or wrong, I will just do what I want from now on.

\- You... you sick mother fucker! - Knowing that he couldn't escape death, Science couldn't contain himself anymore and shouted all the bad words he could imagine in a futile attempt to ease his anger and mask his fear.

\- None of you should exist... none of us should exist. But I will correct that, I will rid the multiverse of all these anomalies. - And with a simple thought, the soul of Science was broken with a movement of the blue strings of the destroyer.

Without wasting a second look at the pile of dust in front of him, Error proceeded to continue destroying this AU. So did many others that were yet to come.

  
In the famous AU called UnderSwap, but specifically in the house of the skeleton brothers, Blue's brother known as Stretch was walking around the room. When he went to war against the destroyer, he, Dream and even Ink agreed to leave Blueberry home safely, but when he returned from the battle his brother had disappeared. Not only him, but nobody could contact the guardians of the multiverse as well, all this worry was driving Stretch crazy activating his paranoia which developed since the kidnapping of his brother by the hands of Error.

And as if he was just waiting for his thoughts to bring the image of the glitch to his mind, a portal opened very close to Stretch, and who left there was precisely the destroyer, the cause of his greatest problems and worries. His body was all dirty with dust, clearly from the monsters he killed a while ago.

Stretch was paralyzed by the fright of the unwanted guest in his house, but it didn't take long to get back to reality and attack with all the power he had against his enemy. This little conflict lasted a matter of a few seconds, bones and blasters were fired by both parties destroying the whole room of the house they were in. The final result was the highest between the two tied in blue strings on the ground with some injuries to his body.

\- You! What have you done to my brother? - As if he wasn't the one who had just suffered a defeat and was immobilized, Stretch demanded answers through screams.

Slowly, Error walked to the already defeated monster on the ground, positioning himself next to him standing.

\- Now that I think about it, we never had the chance to talk, did we? - His tone of voice did not necessarily emit anger, but was cold as a grave. - At the time your brother got stuck in my Anti-Void, we talked about several things, one topic quite often was you. - As if he were talking to a friend, Error sat on the floor next to his victim in a comfort way. - He loved talking about you, always praising you and saying how lucky he was to have the best brother in the world. I never saw you like that obviously, although it's commendable the concern you have with Blue, you never supported him in his life decisions. Like when you told Alphys not to accept him in the royal guard no matter how hard he tried, in spite of everything he was already an adult you know? I particularly found it cruel the way you just watched him trying his best uselessly all day long just so in the end he never have resulted due to the simple fact that you didn't agree with what he wanted.

\- And what do you know about us? You're just a crazy person who... - Stretch's speech was interrupted by a sharp scarlet bone that pierced his shoulder, making him let out a cry of pain.

\- Shut up, I'm talking. - This time, it was clear as day the anger and irritation in his voice. Hating to give in but knowing his position, Stretch obediently remained silent while waiting for his attacker to say something. - And after I gave him back to you, things only got worse, you accused him of, what was it again? Ha of course, Stockholm Syndrome right? I don't know if you just lied to yourself making excuses or if you really believed all this nonsense you talked about, but you hurt your brother. Don't get me wrong, I can't speak for him, but the impression I always had from the few times I spied how was his life, I saw a depressed Blue by the way you treated him and still forcing everyone to act the same way, never taking him seriously. It destroy his trust you know? Tell me, is it so hard to accept that the time he spent with me, maybe it wasn't so bad?

The question of the destroyer was answered with a cautious look, as if he expected an attack.

\- It was not a rhetorical question, this time you can talk.

\- How many humans and monsters have you killed?

\- Do you count how many steps you have taken in your entire life?

\- Ha, this is the kind of answer I expected from someone like you. How do you expect me to believe that you treated him well having such a history in life?

By turning Stretch's gaze to the walls of the room that were now destroyed, Error spoke:

\- Your brother is dead, Ink killed him.

And as if a bomb had exploded in his head, Stretch struggled on the floor, but not with the intention of escaping, but because he could not control the spasms in his body with the sudden news that was said like a bucket of cold water itself.

\- Wha-What do you mean he is dead? Did Ink... - Again, his speech was cut by Error.

\- He immobilized your brother in a similar way to how you are now, coincidence right? And then with a simple movement, he pierced his chest and destroyed his soul. By the way, you probably don't care but the son I accidentally had with Ink, as well as Dream too, died the same way at the hands of the creator. - As if he was talking about the weather, the glitch kept talking shocking truths one after the other without even blinking his eyes.

\- What... what are you talking about? You're crazy! Nothing you say makes sense! - Confused by everything he heard, little tears could be seen leaking from his eyes. He didn't know what to believe, was this crazy monster in front of him telling the truth or was he just having fun telling lies?

\- If Blue saw me doing this now, he would probably hate me. When I spared you in the battle a few days ago, I only did that because your brother asked me to, so for sure he would be very upset if he knew that I came back with my word to spare you. - Getting up, Error invoked again a new sharp scarlet bone in his hand. - But he will never know it, he will never repress me and hate me for it, because he is dead, just like you will be soon, just like all the anomalies will be soon.

And without saying another word, a bone attack injured Stretch's body. Not once or twice, but countless times, the immobilized monster didn't have the chance to say anything but let out cries of pain until only his torn clothes remained as his body became dust in the middle of the destroyed room. And just like the AU in which Error was before he came here, the destroyer continued his work by destroying UnderSwap forever.

  
In Heaventale, inside the base of the Stars Sans, only three monsters could be sighted, these being Epic, Color and Delta. After they had finished sending the survivors of the war to their respective AU's of origin and warned about the death of those fallen in battle to their friends and families, the three skeletons were exhausted both physically and mentally, dealing with the grief of so many people was more difficult than the war itself in which they fought.

Some reacted more passively, drowning in tears, others were in denial and refused to accept it, while others were more aggressive and tried to attack the Epic Sans as if it was their fault, after all someone who is in pain needs something or someone to discount their frustrations, and any close target guilty or not would be used to ease their anger. The fact that a RESET wouldn't work for those who died outside their AU didn't help the trio at all to deal with all this.

Ink and Dream, the true protectors of the multiverse should be responsible for this part of the work, but none of them could be found anywhere.

But then, the three Sans felt a presence entering the place where they were, a strong, hostile and as sinister as Nightmare itself, but somehow still different.

It wasn't hard to find the intruder as a large sound of Blaster being fired could be heard along with the sound of part of the residence where they were collapsing. When they saw the culprit, the trio was surprised when they saw it was the destroyer, but they were even more surprised when they assimilated the destroyer they saw some time ago with the one in front of them now.

In the AU called UnderTomb where the war took place, Error seemed determined, focused and safe in what he were doing. But now, Error was glitching all over his body and laughing madly, sometimes his voice was low as a whisper and sometimes high as thunder. In some moments he threw attacks in random directions as if there was some enemy there, other times he shouted something hard to understand due to the glitchs in his voice as if he was talking to someone, even if he was looking at an empty place.

The difference was like heaven and earth, the once composed and determined destroyer now looked like a madman with no purpose who didn't seem to know what he was doing.

\- You! You are more anomalies who should not exist, none of this should exist! It's your fault he died! You are what is wrong with the multiverse and I will bring extinction to all of you!!! - Without having any concern for magic and energy expenditure, the glitch has fired as many Gaster Blasters as it can summon in one go in the direction of the Epic Sans.

The trio didn't know what had happened, the only thing they knew was that there was an enemy in front of them who was trying to kill them, and that enemy was also their target from the beginning. Therefore, the three battle veterans who had fought together so many times that they didn't even need words to communicate, dodge from the many beams of light they saw in their direction and then started fighting back.

Soon, the entire Star Sans base was destroyed as the four Sans carried their fight through the entire AU. However much the trio tried to avoid victims, it was inevitable that there would be casualties as side effects of the battle being fought, taking into account who they were fighting.

They used everything they had, Delta used to the limit the soul power of the bravery he had absorbed, Color extracted as much as he could from the power of the six human souls as far as his body could handle and Epic being the strongest of the group, abused the power of his left eye, not only with the ability to increase the power of his standard attacks, but also to absorb energy from his hands and return the attack in the same way he used to kill Insanity.

Error however, although he was stronger individually than any of the three, he was having difficulty facing all of them at the same time. Whenever his strings managed to capture someone, the others threw their attacks to destroy them and rescue his companion. Due to his extremely shaken mental state, the glitch was more focused on attack than on defense, which earned him several injuries which for sure would have killed a normal monster, but his body composed of glitchs ended up messing up his amount of HP, making him hard to be killed.

When the fight reached certain areas of the AU they were in, several locals ended up becoming toys in the hands of the puppet master. The Epic Sans, even knowing that casualties were inevitable, still tried to save as many lives as possible by not directly attacking the monsters controlled by the destroyer, as a result of their mercy little by little their bodies were accumulating injuries and their magic was being increasingly spent.

The minutes seemed like hours, and just as every individual possessed a rhythm and will eventually show openings with time, the first to give way was Delta when his orange form, the same one he used against Killer, ended up being undone due to fatigue. Error in turn, seemed a force of nature driven by madness and fury where any pain turned into fuel to cause more destruction, and he being the most experienced in battles than all those present, didn't miss this chance.

Teleporting just in front of the exhausted Delta who had taken a break to catch his breath, Error quickly wrapped him in his famous strings while using his puppets behind him to buy time against Color and Epic. Repeating the same action that traumatized him more than once, Error put all the strength he could muster in his arm and crossed the body of the Sans endowed with the soul of bravery, he quickly crushed it, thus eliminating the first of the three enemies.

Color and Epic were in shock with the scene, even having an incredible team work with years of experience in fighting together, even so they were forced to witness the fall of a friend right before their eyes. Just as anger was an incentive for the destroyer, it could also be for his opponents. Enraged with the vision of their friend's death, the duo stopped hesitating not to kill the puppets and at the same time hostages of Error, as they advanced with everything they had towards the glitch.

But in response to this, Error just smiled and laughed as if he was living the best day of his life. As fast as his opponents he approached Color, but contrary to the expectations everyone had, where they expected the destroyer to use any of the weapons in his arsenal, Error chose to embrace his enemy, even with his phobia of physical contact he didn't seem to care at the moment, so little with the bones which pierced his back when his arms involved Color. The next scene was a portal opening just below the two, where they both fell and soon after the portal closed, leaving an Epic totally stunned with the situation he was in now.

  
As for Error and Color, they both ended up in an AU with a climate very similar to HorrorTale, the difference was that this was an alternative version of this universe called AxeTale. Before Color could have understood what happened, he was hit with punches from the destroyer who was still laughing with his bizarre voice affected by the glitchs. Through a Blaster that was in his hand, Color pointed to the destroyer's head and fired, but even being at such a short distance, Error still managed to avoid in time through a teleportation.

Both faced each other for a few moments, without making any movement but always aware of what the other was or could do.

\- You know, Ink has some pretty bizarre ideas sometimes, this AU is a good example of that. I remember that a long time ago I visited this place without checking before what it was exactly about... let's say that things didn't happen very well, honestly if I didn't have the power to create portals maybe I would have died that day. But if I remember well, you can't create portals, right? The only one who could do that among the three of you is that orange anomaly that I crushed the soul with my hands. - As if he had told the best joke in the world, Error started laughing to himself.

Color again became angry with the actions of the destroyer, he always heard that he was an insane monster who only knew how to kill in his life, and today he confirmed that this was true. Already preparing his next attack, Color took a step forward when he heard a warning from his enemy.

\- Calm down there colored anomaly, didn't you listen to what I said? Look around you and you will understand.

Even if it was against his will, Color observed his surroundings and realized that he was in WaterFall of this so-called AU called AxeTale that he particularly never heard of. But then, by paying more attention, some silhouettes in the shape of eyes could be seen in the darkest parts of the territory surrounding them, and at every moment, the amount of eyes were increasing to the point where the two skeletons were practically surrounded. Then a growling sound could be heard from all parts.

Color couldn't avoid to feel a chill due to the fear that suddenly hit him because of the unknown, and this only moment of distraction was fatal when an attack from the destroyer hit him. Bones were shot in his legs at the same time that the damned strings wrapped his body making him fall to the ground unable to defend himself.

\- Being an AU that shares the same characteristics of HorrorTale, you must imagine that the main theme of this place is the hunger that afflicts the monsters. So... enjoy your meal! - That said, a portal was created quickly and Error disappeared through him leaving Color alone in this AU with these strange creatures.

When they got closer to the light and could finally be spotted, the colored skeleton realized he was surrounded by dozens if not hundreds of hungry temmies. Driven mad by hunger, these monsters were willing to eat anything.

Color struggled as much as he could, but the strings involving his soul did not allow he to use his powers correctly. Thus, one of the most powerful Sans of the multiverse who possessed six human souls was devoured alive by a swarm of temmies.

  
Upon returning to HeavenTale, Error saw an Epic totally lost without knowing what to do walking from one side to the other. The glitch did not use any tricks or sneak attack, he just walked slowly to his last obstacle so he could then destroy this AU. Stopping in front of the Epic, Error remembered what he knew regarding his enemy's abilities, for having lived for so long, time to read the information of AU's and its native inhabitants was something he didn't lack, and being from a famous AU like EpicTale, Error was aware of what was the biggest weapon and weakness of his opponent.

Before Epic could question what had happened to Color, a Gaster Blaster shot at him. Epic hated even to cogitate this idea, but if Error returned and his battle companion didn't, then it was obvious what had happened. Without even bothering to dodge, Epic once again absorbed the energy in his hands and carried it back once more to send it back while doing the same pose again of his favorite anime.

Like Ink, the Sans who wore a purple and black overcoat was one of the strongest monsters in the multiverse, especially when physical attributes were taken into account. Gifted with immense agility, it was difficult for the glitch to either hit him through his standard attacks or capture him with his strings. But there was a moment when he finally stopped moving, a moment where he finally became more successful at receiving damage, and this was the moment when he carried an absorbed energy.

Previously, this moment of vulnerability was always protected by Delta and Color, but now that they were no longer there, Error had an opportunity. Before Epic finished his preparation for the attack, Error teleported right in front of his target and pierced his left eye with his hand, tearing it out.

One of the facts which contribute to Epic being unbeatable would be his powerful left eye which could even conceive him the ability to cheat death, because in case he really dies, he could still return almost instantly. The only way to guarantee his definitive death would be first to remove his greatest source of power, but this is information that only those closest to Epic are aware of. Unfortunately for him, his opponent could have access to all of someone's secrets as long as it wasn't an Out-Code, because Error could read anyone's most intimate information through the source code of an AU.

Dazed by the sudden attack that resulted in a drastic fall in power, Error advanced violently against the Sans from EpicTale. This time he used no tactics or strategy, only a raw attack of Blasters and bones that shot his target now without much difficulty.

However, Epic was still alive even though he was seriously wounded, one of the strongest Sans in existence did not disappoint his reputation by still being able to stand even in this state.

\- You are really persistent purple anomaly, why can't you act like the orange anomaly and the colored anomaly and die at once? - Without patience to prolong it any further, Error used his strings and finding virtually no resistance, they captured the target and lifted it in the air right in front of its master. - If this was a fairy tale, you would probably be bathed in a bright light now and would gain a new power to defeat me. Or maybe if it was one of the animes you like so much to watch, someone would appear at the last moment to save you with the power of friendship. But unfortunately for you purple anomaly. this is the real world. - And without further ceremony, Epic's soul was shattered just like the many other victims of the destroyer.

With a serious look, without any semblance of the insane laughter he used before, Error still had a long way to go if he wanted to fulfill his new goal of cleaning the multiverse from the plagues that would be Ink's creations. Even with a wounded body and his clothes that were now just rags, nothing seemed to be able to stop the glitch in his mission.

Not long after, Heaventale, who was one of the if not the most positive AU of the multiverse, ceased to exist when the destroyer finished his work in this universe. The base of the Star Sans no longer existed, the greatest protectors of the AU's were dead or missing, and the destroyer was more active than ever destroying universe after universe without practically taking a second's rest and not caring about anything but his work of eliminating all existing anomalies, not even caring about himself anymore.

After Heaventale, Error still took the trouble to at least eliminate the monsters lives before destroying the source code, but after a while he started to focus only on destroying the AU source code without caring more about what would happen to those who were victims of the VOID. As the news spread, humans and monsters clamored for salvation from their creator... but nobody came.

The multiverse was gradually becoming more and more empty, an era of darkness haunted and terrified everyone. And all this was caused by the fury of a broken monster that lost all hope in life.


	18. Confronting the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity - This is how I imagined Error in the previous chapter:
> 
> https://youtu.be/dtJoCiqAMsA
> 
> https://youtu.be/05m4CWVIJOQ

A long time ago there was a civil war that changed forever the fate of a certain child, because she became an orphan and had no place to go, this child traveled to the place her mother promised to take her when the war was over, Mt. Ebott. Although her mother never lived long enough to fulfill her promise, the child still traveled all the way to her goal, and once there, the standard events of the human who fell in the underground full of monsters happened.

Enchanted by the new world she discovered, this child named Frisk at the end of her pacifist journey decided to use her RESET power to remake the whole path again and then relive the happy moments once again. And this was repeated over and over again, soon without realizing it Frisk was offering the monsters the taste of freedom, only to take it away afterwards. Sans, being cursed with the ability to remember events every time his world suffered a RESET, he decided to end once and for all this endless cycle by sacrificing himself by jumping in the CORE with the human. Just like Gaster fell into oblivion when he hit the CORE, Sans believed that this was the only way to save everyone from more RESETS, even if he was no longer there, as long as his brother could live the rest of his life in peace, then this sacrifice would be worth it.

Although Frisk had asked for forgiveness since she didn't know the evil she was causing and made several promises when she claimed she would never use her power to trap the monsters in the underground again, Sans didn't believe any of those words. After all, it was because of humans that they were trapped for generations underground, because of this he always had a vision that the human race was cruel, and after witnessing that even a child lived happily and carefree while destroying all dreams and hopes that an entire race had for countless years, this all only helped to strengthen his decision that the human needed to die definitely. And because of all this, Sans threw himself along with the human in the CORE where they were shattered by space and time, thus being forgotten of all existence.

But there was an unforeseen event, moments before she perished in the CORE, Frisk in a moment of dread used for the last time her ability to RESET, and as a consequence her soul was exposed to magical radiation forcing it to be dispersed throughout the multiverse, gaining an unprecedented epiphany as her consciousness was present everywhere at the same time, thus gaining the power of omnipresence. By learning more about herself, Frisk was able to build a physical form with a similar appearance to the one she had before the accident that made her what she is today, but now she had a pale gray skin and a pair of ocular orbits of the same color as the VOID that could never be completely closed. And so, the monochromatic child that would be called Core Frisk in the future was born.

With the desire to redeem herself for her sins, Core discovered a new dimension that she chose to call Omega Timeline and made this place a shrine for lost souls who were survivors of genocidal routes. Core couldn't undo the evil she had caused to her own world, but at least she could do her best to help others, and believing that she would never see anyone else from her original universe, Core Frisk followed with her life. But eventually ghosts from her past would come back to haunt her, or more specifically, a ghost in specific.

  
Several weeks had already passed since the high scale attack that Error began, the glitch found several resistance groups since then. AU's positive and negative have even united on some occasions to stop him, but such efforts have only delayed the inevitable. No matter if they were universes with the most tragic stories or the most innocent one, they all met the same end.

But one characteristic that the destroyer presented as proof of his broken mental state that only worsened with each AU destroyed, was his bipolarity during his genocides. At times he acted like a machine being quick and effective at his work, as was the case with the pleas of the children in LittleTale where the glitch showed no distinction between his victims. While in other situations like FlowerFell, Error acted in a much more emotional and fragile way, sometimes screaming and crying for something that perhaps only made sense in his mind, to later behave like a madman who tortured his targets. The poor Sans who emerged from an alternative time line of UnderFell and desperately tried to save the life of the human covered with flowers on his arms, could only helplessly watch his love perish before his own eyes. Faced with this scene, Error made sure of hurting him both physically and emotionally by informing him that even in a multiverse with almost infinite possibilities, there was never a single timeline where he had managed to save Frisk's life, and that reaching the garden he was so much looking for wouldn't help at all, because his destiny had already been plotted by the creator who plunged his own creations into sadness and misery just out of curiosity and entertainment.

And from the beginning of all this Ink hadn't taken any action, the one who normally was the first to appear to prevent the destruction of the glitch had his location unknown at the moment. Nightmare although wasn't enjoying to have his power diminished with the extinction of negative AU's, also didn't take any action to stop the destroyer, he knew his pain and considering the current state of mind that Error was, in the worst case he could even be attacked. And no doubt the one who most hated all this would be Reaper, who had his workload increased by 500% and was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

At the present time, the underground geography of a certain AU had been considerably changed due to the combat of two Sans. One of them could hardly say that he wore clothes, but only rags that only covered the lower part of his body, a body that had also seen better days due to the fact that there were several injuries in him. Countless cracks on his skull that would make Insanity feel envy, some bones in his ribs were missing and those that remained were full of cracks, his arms and legs seemed that could fall at any moment and of course, glitchs ran all over his body at every moment. But even under these conditions he kept fighting, his opponent wondered what the point of this fight was because it didn't seem to matter how much damage he caused, his enemy just continued his offensive as if no matter how much pain he suffered, it just wouldn't take effect.

The opponent of the destroyer in turn was the highest Sans of the multiverse, with three pairs of wings on his back, a long tail, three jaws which make up his neck and a Gaster Blaster without the lower jaw which constantly floated above his head, He wore a multicolored sweatshirt scarf like a rainbow with a hood, at last this Sans was also endowed with seven human souls, no doubt Seraphim Sans not only had the highest height among his counterparts but also had a very exotic appearance and was the most powerful enemy that Error had faced since his outbreak started. Unlike Color who absorbed the six human souls in his last breath of life and could not use their full potential, Seraphim achieved the feat of acquiring the seven souls in perfect condition and could use them without any restrictions in his powers.

Since the barrier was broken and the monsters returned to the surface, Seraphim remained alone underground by his own choice, because he was aware that the presence of a monster that merged with children's souls would only hinder the peace that both races were trying to restore. But he wasn't really alone, he often talked with the consciousness of the eight children in his mind, eight because the soul of determination brought with it both Frisk and Chara. In the time when all these consciousnesses lived together, they had time to familiarize themselves with the abilities each one brought with them, and now all the time of practice they possessed was being put to the test.

Seraphim was not very famous due to his solitary nature, so he had no contact with virtually any other AU and was not aware of the state of panic that everyone was at the time due to the destroyer, his only contact with the outside was with the few Out-Codes that visited him in rare circumstances. Ink even when he met him quoted some famous monsters as Error, but Seraphim didn't pay attention because besides not having any interest in the multiverse he also didn't believe that one day he would meet any of them.

The day started normally without any news, the loneliness and the usual silence that surrounded him no longer bothered him anymore, but everything change when Seraphim felt an invader entering his world. The code fabric opened in the middle of nowhere and several figures appeared, it didn't take long for the only inhabitant of the underground to be face to face with the intruders, the soul of perseverance in his mind commented that by the appearance who was in command would be the destroyer that the creator had warned once.

Along with Error there were half a dozen Sans of alternative universes which were turned into puppets in the hands of the destroyer, their jaws were brutally ripped out because the glitch did not wish to hear the cries and laments of his toys and also by the fact that a weapon did not need to speak, only serve him.

The Sans from AlterTale who took over Toriel's role was the second most emotionally shaken of this cursed group, tears kept running from his eyes for all the pain he was being forced to cause. His role in the destroyer's army was to position himself in the rear and use his healing magic on the allies.

Coming from the same AU that Color perished, the glitch returned to that place a few days later and added a new member to his group of puppets. Endowed with a physical force that rivals Horror's since AxeTale and HorrorTale were the same AU only from different time lines, this Sans was on the front lines with his axe. His mental state was never good, but by losing to the destroyer and becoming submissive, he strangely accepted his fate, not to mention that he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the killing.

One day Ink had an interesting idea, he switched the races of the main characters of an AU he created and named OverTale, because of this this Sans was human and because of not being a skeleton the sight of him without his jaw was much more terrifying. When controlled by Error, this Sans was forced to kill his family and friends, and although he had heard stories of the famous and feared destroyer of AU's, nothing could prepare him for the trauma he received. Nowadays he was the most traumatized of the Error's slaves and stood next to AlterTale's Sans with the intention of protecting him and using long distance attacks.

In EchoTale's AU there was a Sans whose appearance had traces of a Gaster, and although he wasn't crying or enjoying the killing like his fellow prisoners, it was still quite obvious the hatred in his eyes for Error and the sorrow he felt for being forced to take the life of Echo Frisk, someone he was in love with. His role in the formation was along with Sans from OverTale in helping with long distance attacks.

Perhaps the unluckiest of the six Sans in the hands of the puppet master would be a skeleton nicknamed Possession Sans. First he witnessed his brother being possessed by Flowey and being unable to kill his family, he ended up becoming the new host of the soulless monster. He firmly believed that his entire life from that moment on would be summed up in being controlled by the plant shaped monster, but what neither he nor Flowey himself expected was that a monster full of glitchs would invade his world and make both his slaves. Now both the parasite and its host were fighting on the front lines for a monster they had never heard of, and which somehow managed to be even more cruel than Flowey himself who was a soulless monster.

And finally, the strongest member of the Error's army was a Sans that the glitch himself decided to call Last Breath. When analyzing the code of this recent AU he noticed that after dozens of genocidal routes, Sans somehow managed to get in touch with the Gaster who assisted him in the battles, and no matter how much damage the demon child caused to the skeleton, his determination added to the fact that Gaster even possessed his body, did not let this Sans die. The destroyer entered this world amidst Chara's attempts to kill Sans and then easily used his strings to immobilize, kill and kidnap her soul guarding it in the Anti-Void along with so many others. Then Error made this Sans his main fighter along with the Gaster who inhabited his body to help him exterminate all the anomalies that infested the multiverse.

With this small army of enslaved Sans, countless number of AU's have ceased to exist, including the worlds of the very skeletons whose souls were entwined in the blue strings from the glitch. Some of these Sans had tears in their eyes while others had already given up and accepted their destinies that would live and fight to the death by the will of the destroyer.

Behold then Error began to speak something as soon as he saw his main target, but none of his words could be understood because of the amount of glitch in his voice, the only word that the highest of the Sans could say he could understand was "anomaly" because it was said more often. And without any warning, a white beam of light was fired towards Seraphim, and with that the beginning of the mortal battle began.

Being a glitch, the only thing Error needed was time to heal itself, and then it would return to its standard state, although sometimes some scars remained. But considering that the destroyer was fighting for weeks without making any pause, at the time his injuries were healed, new ones appeared in even greater quantity. Even in all his time acting as a destroyer and fighting Ink, there was never a moment which could compare with the now, a situation which maybe not even his messed up HP could resist, but even so he chose to fight against a powerful opponent. If such actions were the result of his fanaticism in fulfilling his new goal or if he was only pure desire to die, maybe at the moment not even Error himself knew, the only thing clear to him was to destroy the anomaly in front of him and then go to his next target.

If any of the monsters who lived underground decided to return to their old homes, they would be surprised to find a totally different place from which they spent their entire lives. All the way from the ruins to the royal palace, only wreckage could be sighted due to the battle that already lasted hours. Those responsible used everything available in their respective arsenals of attacks in the midst of this deadly dance. Although for those who looked from afar they could get the impression due to the difference in size that Seraphim was being bothered by a swarm of small flies, even though one of the flies was crazy and devoid of reason and had more blood on his hands than anyone who ever existed.

Besides the standard attacks that almost every Sans had, Seraphim was also able to make use of the weapons that the children used in life, each one provoked its respective effect on its user to help him in battle. However, Seraphim didn't want to take the lives of innocents who were being forced to fight against their will, so by avoiding killing them he ended up gaining some injuries. Because of this, his mind was a mess, because on one side Sans and some of the more merciful souls tried to fight in a more defensive manner without wishing to kill the puppets of the destroyer, while other souls, Chara mainly, screamed to kill without mercy, otherwise they would die.

As for Error, he continued to use his standard skills but in a more creative way than he used to use so often before, this was a consequence of fighting without realizing any pause against so many opponents at the same time, even a monster as experienced as he needed to adapt in order to survive the arduous mission he so much sought to accomplish. In some moments he made use of his portals in a defensive manner as by using them so that the attacks directed at himself would cross them, or in other moments even in an offensive manner by trying to make his enemy take half of his body from each side of the portal, he would then cancel the same in the attempt to cut him in half as he had done with some of the so call anomalies in other AU's. And even his strings gained new movements like wrapping themself around them bearer in the form of a cocoon to protect him, and in this time the destroyer was hidden from Seraphim's line of sight he took advantage of this instant to teleport himself from there, when Seraphim managed to destroy his enemy's protection the glitch was no longer there and then the only thing he could feel was the pain in his back when an attack hit him.

There were certain moments in which Error demonstrated a fall in his performance in battle because of the countless injuries he suffered, but not long after he returned to his previous condition thanks to the glitch that constantly prevented him from dying, like a piece of imperfect code which simply didn't go away no matter what. Seraphim however was going through internal problems in his mind, despite being the holder of immense power, Sans was still the same lazy skeleton he always was inside, and a fight that lasted so long was not something he was prepared for, so the control of the body needed to be passed on to someone more suitable for the job, Chara.

Unlike the lazy skeleton, Chara did not measure efforts in eliminating the annoying flies that moved around her. Making use of all the weapons of other souls, Chara was slowly managing to turn the game in her favor as she managed to eliminate four of the Error slaves, leaving thus only the strongest like Last Breath and Sans from AxeTale. Those unfortunate fighters who helped the puppet master eliminate several AU's finally got the rest they wanted for the end of their torment.

Although this body was already tired due to the great amount of spent magic and the injuries on her body were not few either, still the demon child used the gun of the soul of justice to try to hit the two remaining slaves while swinging with the other hand her huge red blade tirelessly against the craziest Sans she had ever seen, no matter how much he avoided her attacks, he couldn't dodge forever. And as if to prove that this was true, Error stopped moving and just stood with his open arms when the next blow of the blade came. Last Breath who already showed signs that his body was in the final moments and Gaster was already doing his best to keep his whole body, ended up throwing himself towards the target of the firearm in a suicide attack. Sans carrying an axe positioned himself in front of the destroyer and used all his force on the axe to stop the blade descending vertically on both.

When the blow connected, the ax split in two together with the body of this crazy Sans who found the situation amusing until his last moments, he would have perished with a smile on his face if he were still able to smile. Then the glitch made Chara witness something she has never seen in any of the genocidal routes it caused. The skeleton with black and red bones full of glitchs stopped the huge knife with its own body, such an achievement was only possible because the impact was diminished by the cannibal skeleton that was now in the shape of a pile of dust in front of him. But such an action did not come without sacrifices of his own, one of his arms was cut off and the weapon was stuck on his body, where it had entered through his shoulder and made all the way to his waist.

Such a blow would kill anyone independent if were human or monster, and if by some miracle the target still survived it would surely be in tremendous agony and screaming in pain. But the only thing that Error uttered were absurdly loud laughter as his body barely became visible due to the number of words "Error" and glitchs surrounding him, and then, as if the pain was something that did not exist, The destroyer held with his remaining arm all his remaining forces the hand holding the blade inside himself at the same time as blue strings moved madly and wrapped the enormous body of his opponent while black Gaster Blasters bit and shot Seraphim's wings, thus ripping them off. Last Breath in turn was still alive, and with a final movement by the command he felt in his soul through the strings that connected him to his master, this Sans used all the magic and forces left to fire the greatest Gaster Blaster he could perform on the very Blaster that floated above Seraphim's head, thus destroying him.

From the beginning of the fight until now, Error was trying to do something to lower his opponent's power, and he finally succeeded. With the strings and Blasters attacking together added to the sacrifice of his pawns, Seraphim's six wings were abruptly separated from Sans and with them the power of the six human souls went together, soon after they were destroyed by the main weapon of the glitch.

When he finally get away from Error, Sans's consciousness it returned to the main body that was currently on its knees due to the sudden shock. Still trying to recover from the enormous blow he suffered, Seraphim observed the figure of the destroyer approaching slowly. Error no longer possessed one of his arms, there was a cut that damaged the entire upper part of his body, two holes of considerable size punctured his bones when he was shot by the firearm Seraphim used when he manifested the power of the soul of justice, other parts of his body were missing, and small traces of dust running down could be seen, but this time the dust belonged to Error himself. Every step defied logic because this was the vision of someone who should have died dozens or even hundreds of times, but still, there he was, alive, smiling and laughing, as if with every laugh part of his already almost non-existent rationality was lost even more.

When the Sans of this AU gained his powers which rivaled those of the multiverse gods, he always believed that although he didn't get involved in fights and therefore didn't have much experience in battle, he would still manage to handle any adversary he was forced to face, but now he realized how naive he was, that even he, the only Sans who managed to absorb the soul's power of determination and as a consequence obtained so much power, still wasn't a stopover for a real monster. Therefore, since he acquired his powers, Seraphim felt fear for the first time, for how crazy, lost and far away would anyone need to be to do this to themself just to kill his opponent in a battle which didn't even need to happen in the first place? The only soul left was the determination that possessed both Frisk and Chara, and both were screaming in his minds for Sans to do something, but his body didn't obey, and like a lamb waiting in line for the slaughter, all he could do was wait patiently for his execution.

When staying less than a meter away from the highest of the Sans, Error kept showing his manic smile while using his only available hand to wrap the giant body around his strings to make sure he wouldn't escape, and to the surprise of the glitch, he found no resistance. Then with one thought he invoked several of his sharp scarlet bones which floated in the air pointed both at the human's red heart-shaped soul which was located on Sans' chest as his own soul on his abdomen.

\- You seem surprised by my trick earlier, but don't be so surprised, I'm always the one pulling the strings. - Although it is still difficult to understand what the destroyer said because of the glitchs, this time at least Seraphim managed to understand the words of his aggressor.

But before the final blow was made it, a door appeared in the middle of nowhere near the two Sans, and from it emerged a monochromatic child with a pair of eyes that literally were the emptiness itself. Core immediately gained the attention of both present.

\- You... you again! - And as if he had sighted an old enemy, Error attacked the child by pure instinct with his few remaining strength.

But although the attacks hit the target, soon after Core appeared behind Error as if nothing had happened without any injury on her body, then she pushed the glitch through a door that just like her, appeared out of nowhere behind the destroyer.

And before anyone had a chance to say anything, Seraphim was the only one left in this AU when Core also disappeared through the same door that she pushed the destroyer. Dazed and still afflicted by everything that happened, he fell back on the ground relieved that everything had finally ended, and wishing never again to meet the personification of madness, Seraphim fell asleep exhausted right there, dreaming of the sun rays from the surface that he could never see due to his appearance.

  
When Error got back together and observed his surroundings better, he noticed being in a place which seemed to be the VOID. And right in front of him was in silence the bizarre child responsible for having brought him here.

\- I'm sorry to force you to come here, but in no other way could I have a direct conversation with you without distractions. - Her answer came in the form of several bones that flew in her direction piercing her body. But just as before, she reappeared behind Error as if nothing had happened.

For a long time this process was repeated, until Error himself got tired of his own futile actions and decided to try to talk to the most bizarre Frisk of the multiverse.

\- Why did you bring me here?! I went to a lot of trouble to defeat that giant anomaly and you simply ruined everything! - The screams were followed by a blaster shot that just like before, did not result in the desired effect. - You always stayed on the side of those anomalies, do you think you can save them from me? Because you can't, I will destroy all of you!!!

Error didn't know why, but since he met Core for the first time, there was an instinct inside him that marked this child as an enemy. Glitch never in fact protested against Core's idea of saving survivors from genocidal routes, his previous concern was to eliminate only the AU's and not necessarily those who living there, even though such mentality has changed now.

But even at the time when he wasn't against what Core did, he was still able to feel a strong enmity which started at the culmination of his whole being, which screamed for the death of the monochromatic child, as if she was guilty for something he couldn't remember. Because of this, both of them never got along and any attempt Core made to communicate with the glitch only ultimately resulted in attacks against her and no progress was made between them.

\- You have had other anger attacks in the past, I was naive to believe that this was just another one and after a while you would return to normal... I was wrong. - With regret in her eyes, Core analyzed with precision all the injuries in Error, even for someone like him, it was a miracle to still be alive. Maybe this was the result of his determination added to the glitch that made up his body that prevented him from dying. - I witnessed everything that happened to you until this point, since Paper Jam's death until now. I'm sorry for what happened.

\- Do you... know about him, how? - For the first time, Error managed to say something in a softer tone, as if the mere mention of PJ was enough to calm him down.

\- I see everything as far as the reach of the AU's extends in the multiverse, I am omnipresent remember? Because I exist in this way I witnessed the moment of your son's death just as for the same reason your attacks don't work on me. - Error vaguely remembered Core having explained this before, but his memory was clouded by the blind rage he felt for this being so he didn't remember it very well. - I'd like to convince you to stop what you're doing, but I know that nothing I say would make you change your mind.

\- At least you're not as dumb as you look. But then, why did you bring me here?

\- Error... what is the first thing you remember since you woke up in this body?

\- Is this what we are doing now? Do you think this kind of talk will work as a therapy to make me change? Then you are completely... - The glitch phrase was interrupted by Core, who now looked at him with a more serious look, different from the more subtle look she used until now.

\- Just answer the question destroyer. - And with a sigh of defeat, Error decided to give in.

\- I was in the Anti-Void, with no recollection of why I was there or who I was, and I was stuck in that place for who knows how long before I finally got out. Now will you explain to me why of all this?

And to his surprise, the serious look of Core changed to one of sadness and guilt.

\- I'm sorry, all this happened only because of me, I'm also responsible for all the genocide you caused until today.

\- Right... now you're scaring me, what the hell are you talking about? - Error was already feeling uncomfortable being here from the beginning, now that he started hearing meaningless things from a bizarre being who had a child's body even though her conscience was much older than that, he desperately wanted to leave this place.

\- For a long time I ignored you, ignored my mistake and just pretended that it never happened, but the consequences always come back sooner or later, we can't run away from our responsibility forever, and you in a way are my responsibility Error.

Before Error could start screaming and cursing about all this winding up and telling Core to go straight to the point, Frisk finally started telling her own story. She narrated the events of her life until the RESETS she made to experience the happiness of the pacifist route several times, Error was not interested but listened anyway, until finally reaching a point that got his attention, the moment when Frisk was thrown in the CORE by Sans who wanted to put an end to the repetition cycle.

He heard what happened to the child and how she became what she is today due to this event, and although Error could admit that such an explanation was interesting to hear, the glitch still couldn't understand why he was here listening to all this story.

\- For a long time I believed that Sans had died, after all I only survived because of the power of determination, something that Sans did not possess. But then, as I said, we cannot run forever from the past, because one day he finally finds us, and I found you Error. - At this point in the story, Core stopped narrating and focused her eyes with sadness on the destroyer, and it was when the silence and the remorseful look of Core appeared that the glitch understood all the reason for this story.

\- So, you're saying that... I'm the Sans you mentioned? That we are both from the same AU? - With the only hand he had left, Error scratched the cracks in his skull with force. - So everything I went through is your fault? Because of the ignorance, cruelty and greed of a single human, a series of events unleashed themselves in the wheel of destiny that made me become isolated in the Anti-Void shouting in the hope which someone would hear me, which made me destroy AU's to solve the problem of balance in the multiverse, which made me fight through countless battles that I had to fought, which turned me into the glitch, the error that I am, all of this Core, all of this... are these consequences of your selfish desire to simply feel happy? - Error vented with tears flowing from his eyes, in this moment he finally understood why he never felt comfortable in the child's presence.

\- Although it was your choice to jump in the CORE with me, I cannot deny that I am responsible in part for what you are now. - Tightening her fists with force, Core did her best to keep her voice steady, she hadn't yet said the most important thing. - When I found you, I didn't recognize you immediately, but eventually I found out that you were my Sans. Just as I had access to a pocket dimension I named Omega Timeline, you also got one you decided to call Anti-Void, both are very similar. I honestly don't know exactly how you became like this, but this is a side effect of what the CORE radiation did to us. I intended to tell you but... I was afraid, for a long time I chose to run away from the truth, as if... as if I was above consequences. - Error noticed the regret in Core's voice, he just didn't care.

Drying up the tears and recomposing himself, madness shone in the eyes of the destroyer once again as he began to scream.

\- And why did you decide to bring me here and tell me this only now? Do you want to torture me mentally? Maybe relieve the guilt you feel to finally have your happy ending? Because if there is something that is true no matter the universe, is that you Frisks just see everything as a game, some try to get the best ending while others seek the worst, but does not change the fact that all you want is to complement this game in your own way without caring about others at each RESET. You humans are rotten! Look at me! Look at how I am now! This is all your fault! You did this to me! I am the worst monster in the multiverse because of you! Look at what I've become as a result of your sins! - Error spared no effort by spitting poison at Core as loudly as he could with his screams as he discounted all of his frustrations, insecurities and fears. - I should... I should have a normal life, a normal family, normal friends, all the pain I went through would never have existed... Core, you stole all this from me.

Frisk didn't answer for the simple fact that nothing came to her mind, Error wasn't completely wrong in what he said. And when the glitch ran out of breath and fell to his knees as the tears flowed back over his face stronger than ever, he only heard one sentence.

\- I'm sorry. - Without uttering another word, the lifeless eyes filled with the purest emptiness, just like those of the destroyer, started crying. Even if no apology could really help either of them, it was all Core managed to say.

For a considerable time they both remained silent lost in their own thoughts. When Error decided it was enough, he got up and again wiped his tears.

\- And then... what happens now? Or did you not plan that far?

\- There is one more thing in fact, the main reason that brought you here. In no way will it make up for everything you've been through, but it could still be useful for you.

\- Before that... there's something I want to ask you, a favor I need you to do for me.

\- Of course Error, as long is among my abilities.

\- My AU of origin... our AU of origin, does it still exist?

\- Yes, it is one of the oldest that exists. Would you like to visit it? Would you like to visit your brother Error?

\- Yes... I would like to Core.

A new door appeared next to the duo in the middle of VOID, and without saying another word or at least looking each other in the eyes, Core Frisk and Error Sans went through the door that would take them to where it all began.


	19. New path

Before Ink began his work and filled the immense emptiness with his creations, there was a universe that appeared before the creator himself, this universe would eventually be called UnderTale and it would become the basis for everything that would then exist within the multiverse. From it, alternative timelines were formed, and it was precisely from these timelines that the world of Error and Ink were born, although each had its own differences. While one of them was a victim of the RESET of the human with such power and sacrificed himself to end the endless cycle, the other did not have a complete world and was forced to live in emptiness.

At the moment Core explained these facts to the monster in horrible conditions that walked beside her, both were on the surface at the same time as they were bathed in moonlight on a deserted street. Eventually Core removed new clothes from her ocular orbit to Error, which earned her a look of amazement from the destroyer.

\- I can use my eyes to teleport objects, now wear this, if someone sees us it's better that you at least are hiding... your current state. - Still wondering how the glitch could even walk in such conditions, Core given to Error the casual clothes of an ordinary but black Sans. Although it wasn't identical to what Error wore, it was the closest she had to making him feel comfortable.

\- Where did you get this? Or do you already have these things stored somewhere? - Asked Error as he picks up the clothes delivered by Core.

\- I stole them. - After her answer, a silence and uncomfortable exchanges of glances followed. - Stop judging me with that look, you are the last person who has the right to lecture someone about theft.

\- I can't argue with that. - Quickly Error got rid of the rags he was wearing and replaced them with the new clothes, although he dressed those with a little difficulty by the lack of one of his arms. - By the way, I thought the monsters would still be trapped underground because you said yourself that you reset at the moment we fell into the CORE, so shouldn't the rest of the world have been reset as well?

\- At first I thought so too, but I found out that the CORE somehow managed to contain the power of the RESET and prevented the rest of the world from being affected, as this all happened after a pacifist route so the monsters were free to explore the world. Now about why we are here, what you are looking for is right in that house at the end of the street, you could observe the distance through one of yours portals, but I imagined that you would want to see it personally. Just remember, we were both excluded from the code of this universe, so nobody remembers us. - After saying these words, Core's body disappeared, but her voice could still be heard next to the glitch. - Call me when you are ready, I still have something important to tell you.

Ignoring the monochromatic child's strange powers, Error then went where Core indicated. And as he walked slowly down the cold and empty street, fear and insecurity afflicted him, because although he asked to come here, he didn't know exactly what to do. This was the world he would live in if things hadn't gone wrong in his life, years had passed without a RESET due to Frisk's absence, life continued normally without him being here and nobody even remembered that one day he existed. Many things happened then and at this point living in an environment like this, knowing the things he knows, would be something that the glitch did not believe to be possible anymore.

When arriving in front of the house that Core indicated, Error could observe through the window a tall and smiling skeleton very similar to the original UnderTale Papyrus judging by his appearance, he was accompanied with Undyne in what apparently should be one of the famous cooking classes that the duo practiced in several AU's, but things didn't seem to be going very well due to the fact that some ingredients exploded thanks to Undyne's punches next to the scene of a magic spear piercing the pot in an attempt to mix the pasta inside. After the failed attempt to cook, the two of them simply grabbed some food from the refrigerator that looked like it had been bought from somewhere.

Error observed all this through the window while he was paralyzed, this was not the first time he witnessed comical and clumsy scenes like this involving such a par, but this time he felt something different. Something that the destroyer and the creator could say they shared, would be the nuisance of not having a world of their own, although Error didn't bother him as much as the artist, it was a fact that there were moments in his life when he wished he had some place to return where there would be someone waiting for him, instead of souls hanging in strings in the midst of endless white. And right now in front of him, he was seeing his Papyrus and Undyne, this was a situation he never imagined since a long time ago since he had already accepted the reality where he would be forever alone, so he didn't know if he should feel happy and fortunate for having finally found them, or if he should feel sad and unhappy for being in front of something that could never become part due to his circumstances. During this time that glitch was reflecting on all these new thoughts, the skeleton inside the house saw someone watching him through the window.

\- Excuse me, but are you lost? - While Undyne was cleaning all the mess she made, Papyrus ran to the door and asked the stranger in front of his house. But after analyzing better, he was surprised by what he saw. - I didn't know that there was another skeleton monster around here, are you far from home?

Error who was still blind and deaf by his surroundings, was startled by the sudden question he heard. It took a few seconds to get back to reality and answer in a way that didn't sound too strange.

\- No, I mean, yes I am. This place is new to me, sorry to bother you. - Turning around abruptly and covering his head with the hood from the coat, Error began to walk in the opposite direction of the house quickly. Soon after he realized how ridiculous was the scene of the destroyer feeling afraid and ashamed in a situation like this.

\- Wait! It's already late, if you want you can spend the night here. It's not always that I see another skeleton around here anyway, I bet you have great stories to tell! - Getting excited about such a small subject, Papyrus rejoiced at the idea of getting to know another monster like him better as a child who is happy to learn a new word.

Stopping his steps, Error realized that his brother didn't have a personality much different from Papyrus from UnderTale, since he didn't seem to have any knowledge of the multiverse and was inviting a stranger to spend the night at his house without any care. Suddenly, the glitch ended up smiling at himself when he realized that the fear he felt earlier had no foundation.

\- All right, I'd like to rest here for the night if it's not a nuisance. And you're right, I have some interesting stories to tell. - Feeling his body becoming more relaxed, Error then entered the house.

Seeing that a guest had arrived, Papyrus introduced him to his friend, until he realized that he himself did not know the name of this stranger. But before he had a chance to ask, Error introduced himself first.

\- My name is Sans, I come from a place far away from here so you probably don't know where it is. Anyway it's already late so I'd like to spend the night here if it's not a problem. - The glitch said, surprised at how easily the words came out of his mouth, communication was not his specialty especially with strangers after all, even more in an unusual situation like this. But even so, his nervousness seemed to have disappeared as if it had never existed and was replaced by a strange feeling of hospitality.

\- I am the magnificent Papyrus and this is my friend Undyne, you can stay as long as you want, in the meantime you can tell us more about where you came from and about yourself.

The following scenes were very strange to the destroyer, first he invented some story when he said that after the magic barrier was destroyed he lived far from society and would only be coming to the city now. After that he talked with the two monsters in the house about everyday, normal, silly and boring subjects, as he told some of the stories he witnessed in his long life but in a way as if they had happened to him. Eventually the duo also told their respective stories and experiences that them had since the barrier breaking, so Error learned more about the events of his place of origin.

And as time passed, Error witnessed the comical moments of his brother's relationship with Undyne. As he pulled these memories into his mind, Error remembered having witnessed scenes like these before in other AU's, but now the feeling was different, although his code was no longer part of this universe, he still felt the strange and cozy comfort of being with these two monsters. The memories of when he was a simple Sans may be forever lost, but here and now he was making new memories with these two who one day were part of his life. Similar to the experiences when the glitch lived a few days with PJ, he was again feeling that sense of security for not being alone anymore.

There was also a moment where he experienced a meal with the two owners of the house, although he didn't need to eat to survive, Error still didn't remember having already eaten anything that wasn't stolen from UnderFell, so this was an interesting experience to the glitch. Although Papyrus and Undyne were speechless witnessing their guest devouring not only the food on the plate, but the plate itself and the cutlery, their glances and screams of indignation were answered with just a look of confusion from Error as if what he had done was something normal. Because at the end of the day, communication and common sense were not the strong points of the destroyer since of his routine which mostly involved only fighting and destruction.

All this casual atmosphere, except for the part where Error chewed and swallowed porcelain as if it were nothing, was the definition of most normal people's lives, but for Error it was something extremely unusual, because during this time he didn't have to worry about destroying an AU due to overcrowding of the multiverse, or he had to worry about being alert in case he suffered some attack, nor was he the victim of some destructive impulse to destroy anomalies. During all this time, he just sat back, relaxed and enjoyed a moment of peace and quiet. And Error loved that experience.

As for the two hosts, it was impossible not to notice their guest's physical condition, the fact that he had a different color in his bones was the last thing that drew attention to this strange skeleton. After he removed the hood from his coat it was possible to repair the cracks in his skull, one of his arms was missing as was indicated by the sight of the arm of the coat being empty, and no doubt underneath his clothes there would be more unseen wounds. Both of them hesitated to ask what happened and made their own assumptions when Sans spoke more about his life, but in the end they decided to let him rest and in the morning they would approach such a subject.

Because it was a small house and didn't have a guest room, Error had to sleep on the living room couch, but considering how many times he slept on the cold Anti-Void floor, the couch was a luxury bed in comparison. However, the last thing the glitch could do now was fall asleep, because again he was in conflict with himself.

Initially he wanted to replace Ink with Paper Jam so he wouldn't have to destroy anymore, but later due to the horrible events that happened he decided that it wasn't worth anymore to worry about the AU's and then he started a new mission in eradicating them all. And now here he was, the dreaded destroyer, lying on a couch resting as if living a peaceful life. And the feeling of doubt if this was what he wanted was the question he couldn't find the answer.

If Error refused this life and then started destroy again, he would finish eliminating the anomalies and then would commit suicide, because Error could not ignore the fact that he himself could also be categorized as something that should never have existed. All suffering would finally come to an end and he would receive his long-awaited and longed-for rest, this was his greatest wish, until now.

But due to the interference of Core, the glitch now managed to see things from a different perspective. Maybe the anger and hatred he felt for the creator and his creations would never disappear, but there was more to life than that, and this night he proved this fact. His desire to destroy was intended to achieve self-satisfaction at first by a noble goal, but then it became something totally distorted and chaotic, but the most basic primitive desire he desired was still there, Error wanted to be happy.

A life without any more destruction, killing or any kind of violence, composed only by the boredom of comfort and monotonous days while he was surrounded by loved ones who cared about him. Something that might be forever out of his reach, but that wouldn't stop the glitch from trying.

Getting up from the couch after a few minutes lost in his thoughts, Error looked for the last time at the house which could have been his if he made a single different decision in life, and then opened a portal in the middle of the room to the same place where he appeared in this world when he arrived together with Core.

\- I'm ready, you can appear now. - With the cold night air beating against his bones, Error ignored the sudden change of uncomfortable weather around him and called for the monochromatic child.

\- So, how do you feel now? - Appearing in a way as if she had never disappeared in the first place, Core Frisk was standing next to the destroyer.

\- Better, in a way. Honestly everything is still a little confused, never in my life did I expect that one day I would be in my original universe. - Trying to disguise the scare he received with the emergence of the most bizarre Frisk of the multiverse right next to him, Error looked around. - It was a surprisingly pleasant experience, I managed to put my thoughts in place.

\- Do you plan to continue here?

\- No, although the temptation is great, I cannot. The code of this place no longer recognizes me as a native here, and considering everything I know and have experienced, I may never be able to fit in perfectly. And I can't ignore that there may also be the possibility that someone will come after me one day and as a consequence, I would be putting everyone in this place in danger. Someone like Ink. - The destroyer's expression darkened when he remembered the creator, and then he was struck by a question that has been bothering him since the he started of his genocide in the multiverse. - Speaking of him, where the hell is he? Since of what happened in OuterTale he didn't appear anymore. Constantly I was on alert in case he appeared, but this never happened.

\- That's what I needed to talk to you about from the beginning, Ink is going through a delicate situation at the moment, and I don't think he will get better so soon, so I would like to suggest a plan to you on how to deal with him before the artist has some outbreak similar to yours. Honestly, I'm not at all happy with this situation and without a doubt, unlike you, I won't take any pleasure in being part of it.

\- Who would imagine that the peacemaker of the multiverse would plan something against someone, and ask for my help above all this. Stealing, planning evil plans, what times we are living. - The glitch make sure to not hiding his amusement with the situation through laughter, which yielded a frown of Core.

\- I wouldn't even consider this idea if it wasn't an urgent matter, from what I observed, his mental state loses nothing to your while he was destroying AU's madly. And I could say the same about you, how many would believe that the destroyer could enjoy a casual evening like someone normal without destroying anything? - This time it was Frisk who provoked the glitch with a funny look.

\- Ha, and what do you know? Maybe we're not so different after all. - They both avoided each other's gaze for a few moments. The relationship that these two have was never good, so sharing a joyful moment was strange to say the least.

\- But Error, you need to stop destroying the AU's, that's my only condition to help you get rid of the creator. - When she said this, any trace of playfulness disappeared from both Frisk's tone of voice and expression.

Error did not respond immediately, still without crossing his gaze with the monochromatic child, he remembered everything he thought a few moments ago while at his brother's house. Although the desire to eliminate those he saw as anomalies still existed, since his hatred for Ink and his creations which made him suffer for so long was not something easy to be forgotten, still it was also true that the destroyer now had a new desire in mind, and this would be to achieve a new life leaving his past behind. Instead of using the unfortunate events which occurred in his life as a fuel to feed his hatred and anger in the present, it was better to live the now while dreaming of a better future. Although Error was aware that someone with so much blood on his hands as he might not deserve a happy ending, but for a monster who started a war against the entire multiverse practically alone, the opinion of others was something he couldn't care less about.

\- Don't worry about it, partly because of you I found a new path to follow in life now, and it didn't include destroying. Anyway, what did you want to talk about Ink anyway?

\- I'm glad you found a new path to guide yourself, but now I need you to pay attention to what I'm going to tell you because without a doubt it's something of your interest. This is a measure to make sure that he won't cause any more problems, and if everything goes well, you won't have to worry about him anymore... this is also my way of compensate you for what happened in the past. - This last part was said in the form of a whisper that almost went unnoticed by the glitch. Almost, but he pretended not to listen.

And as requested, Error listened attentively to the discovery of Core. After hearing the suggested plan, Error couldn't help but be suppressed by what he heard.

\- This is cruel, especially for you... I loved it. - With an extremely malicious smile, the glitch caught himself delirious at this suggestion.

Slapping her hand at her own forehead, Frisk make sure to warning him that this was not to satisfy his selfish desires. It was for a greater good, but the glitch only rolled his eyes when he heard this word.

\- Anyway, how will we contact him?

\- Normally I would use the paint as a way to summon him, similar to the way you are called when one of your strings are pulled by someone, but I doubt he would answer based on the state he was in the last time I saw him. But don't forget something, I am the only being who literally has no locomotion limitations in the multiverse, even the dimensions of you two are not far from my reach. The only difference is that my omnipresence doesn't work on the Anti-Void and the Doodle Sphere at all times, so I need to focus to get access to these two places. But other than that, nothing prevents me from accessing them. - This response generated an Error grimace, at discovering that he actually never really had privacy in the one place where he swore he could always be alone.

Eventually, after provoking the destroyer a little more with some things she claims to have witnessed at the times she spied the Anti-Void, they both left this universe through a portal that took them to their next destination.

  
When it dawned, Papyrus and Undyne were surprised to notice that their strange guest had disappeared. The two searched the house for a while until they gave up and then settled in the kitchen for breakfast.

\- Ignoring his injuries, you did not notice anything strange about him? Almost as if. - Papyrus' words were completed by his friend.

\- As if he were someone we knew? Yes, I had that impression too. Especially between you two, I can't explain it, but it seemed that there was some strong connection between you and him.

\- Yes, I felt that I already knew him from somewhere, I just can't remember where. It was a strange feeling of how when you find something long lost. I felt a strange relief when I opened the door and saw him outside, but I also felt a very strong feeling of hurt when I witnessed the pain in his eyes, as if he had a big burden on his shoulders. He must have gone through a lot.

\- Papyrus? - Asked Undyne, shocked by the mature words of her always silly and playful friend.

\- What was it?

\- You're crying.

As he noticed the strange tears flowing, the tall skeleton was quick to dry them, but new tears kept coming down.

\- Huh? How strange, I'm not sad, so why? - And the more Papyrus tried to hold back the crying, the more emotional it became. It didn't take long for Undyne to run to him and hug him.

\- I don't know if we will see him again, but no matter where he is now, I'm sure it's a better place than it was before. - The one in his arms didn't answer, and so both stayed hugged together for some time.

The strange skeleton monster who visited them that night only kept them company for a few hours in their lives, but in a way his presence would be forever remembered by the par.

  
At the Doodle Sphere, the floating islands that once filled this place no matter where someone looked, now were something that needed effort to be even sighted thanks to the actions of a certain glitch. And in the center of this dimension, there was the creator's house where Ink rested, more specifically in his room.

The artist was lying on the bed in a fetal position for a long time, his mind in a constant loop of the destroyer's speech moments before he fainted in OuterTale. After he eliminated the obstacle which was trying to steal his Error, Ink believed that he could finally enjoy all the time he wanted with the target of his obsession, so he also got rid of certain annoyances like Dream which could get in his way, and when everything seemed wonderful, Error threw up his hate speech against him, thus making it very clear that any plans the artist had planned for both of them would not happen.

Now without any more "friends" and with a destroyer wishing his death more than anything, such events put Ink in a depressive state locked in his own home. Even when he felt the AU's disappearing one after the other at a speed never seen before, it was still not enough to make the creator wake up from his current state. His creations crying to be saved never had a special place in Ink's heart, since they were totally disposable, so it would not be in this delicate moment of the artist's life that he would help them.

Without knowing what to do and now alone, Ink allowed himself to stay all this time in his emotionless state so that at least the pain he felt would be annulled, but the emptiness which replaced the pain was by no means more comfortable. And while Ink was in this state, he didn't even notice the figure of a child appearing right in the center of his messy room.

\- I don't remember ever seeing you like this before Ink, the situation is worse than I thought. - Core Frisk said as she manifested herself in hope of getting some reaction from the depressive monster on the bed. And as I expected, he didn't even move. - I know it's very sudden, but Error wants to talk to you, he asked me to take you to him.

And for the first time in a long time, a trace of life could be seen in Ink's eyes as he finally looked to the intruder in his house, even if he was still in his emotionless state.

\- Is it true? Does he want to see me?

\- Yes, but at least drink some of your vials before, you don't want to see him the way you are now, right?

With a leap, Ink took his vials on the floor and drank them until they became emptied, soon the colors and shapes in his eyes came alive again. Then he prepared himself to take his brush and restore the vials again.

\- Error asked you not to bring anything with you during this meeting.

\- But I never go anywhere without my tools, I need them.

\- These are the conditions he imposed, if you can't fulfill them then I have nothing to do here. - A door appeared behind Core, and when her hand was goint to open it and then leave this place, Ink interrupted her with a scream.

\- Wait! It's ok, I'll go as he asked. - Although with a slight regret, the creator threw down his faithful vials and brush before walking to the door along with Frisk. Under normal circumstances he would never separate himself from his precious equipment, but nowadays his anxiety in seeing Error again was greater than his logical reasoning.

Core in turn was surprised at how easy it was to convince the artist to leave his things aside, since the relationship they both possess was never one of real trust. There were moments in the past when Ink helped Frisk rescue survivors from genocidal routes or anyone who had nowhere else to go, and then escorted them to Omega Timeline, but all this was done with the intention of keeping his facade as the guardian of the AU's. Core Frisk knew his true nature, but never actually interfered because regardless of his real intentions, help was welcome anyway. But still, the relationship of these two beings always lacked trust, so seeing Ink accepting their terms so easily was further proof that his emotional and mental state were not in their best condition. This or the artist's obsession for Error was something Core still underestimated.

Eventually after both of them crossed the portal in the shape of a door, they were in an immense space filled mostly with only white, which made Ink think initially that he was in the pocket dimension of Error, but by carefully observing the distance it was possible to visualize some figures on the horizon as if they were sketches. Not far from there was Error standing still and calmly observing the landscape, as he noticed the presence of the new arrivals, he smiled towards the artist as if he were meeting an old friend again.

\- Hello Ink, welcome to your home world.


	20. Final confrontation

Upon hearing the words from the glitch, Ink once more observed his surroundings but this time with more attention, and only then was he able to assimilate what his eyes saw with the images he would so much like to forget in his memories. He was back in his prison, the same place where he wandered tirelessly alone, the same place where he would never wish to return again.

Before he noticed, the artist no longer saw Core or Error near him, he was alone again with the same appearance he had at the time he acquired consciousness in this empty world. His legs gave way and he fell to his knees on the ground with difficulty to even formulate a single word because his mind was a mess, soon all the sounds he heard disappeared and were replaced by the infernal silence he hated so much. Nowadays Ink couldn't even separate the present from his past, his phobia of being forgotten and being alone was affecting the creator with total force at the moment.

\- What happened to him? - Asked Error as he approach Ink, although he was making a confusing expression, the indifference in his tone of voice was easy to be noticed.

\- I've seen it happen several times with some monsters at Omega Timeline, it's a panic attack because of some trauma. This place brings bad memories to him.

\- If that is the case, I know how to solve the problem. - Said the glitch while positioning himself right in front of Ink.

\- And how would you even know how to help someone who is in such a delicate situation? - The answer to Core's question was answered when a slap from the only remaining hand of the destroyer hit the face of the creator, making him roll a few meters across the ground until he finally stopped moving. - And why am I not surprised to see this? - Commented Core when hitting her hand against her forehead again in a short time due to the glitch.

\- The important thing is that it works, and as a certain sociopath that I know of would say, violence is the solution to many problems. - Frisk was tempted to ask which of the sociopaths Error was referring to, but decided to shut up when she saw Ink slowly getting up.

\- Have you returned to the world of the living damned squid? If you do then get up, let's take a walk. - Without taking a second look at Ink's state to find out whether or not he was okay with the blow he received, Error started walking towards the badly finished sketches that could be seen on the horizon.

Although Ink's head was still spinning, his consciousness returned to normal and he could now put his thoughts in the right place. Remembering what happened, he slowly went after Error hugging himself with both arms as a way to contain his insecurity, still wondering why he was here.

\- Error? Why did you ask Core to bring me here? What is happening and... did you lose an arm? - For a few seconds Ink waited for an answer from the glitch, but he didn't even look back and just kept walking in silence. When the creator turned his head to the door in which brought him to this world, he noticed that it had disappeared along with Core. - And why did she suddenly leave us? Error what is happening here?! - This time the voice from the artist managed to make the destroyer stop his steps and made him turn back, precisely where the monochromatic child was before she disappeared.

\- That bizarre Frisk, appearing and disappearing whenever she wants to... I don't know where she went, and stop asking so many questions. - Ink wanted to insist on the interrogation, but decided to go after Error when he start walked again.

They both walked until the unfinished sketches on the horizon could become visible up close, Error then managed to identify similarities in their appearances with the monsters of other AU's. Although it was bizarre that even amalgamates were endowed with more expressions and had more life than these unfinished sketches.

\- So this is where you were alone for so long, it's a little different than I imagined, I thought that at least the scenarios would be finished, but with the exception of these doodles this place is as empty as my Anti-Void. Although I can understand why you don't like to be around these things. - Error changed the direction of his steps to a monster that seemed to have the theme of a rabbit. - These things have no soul, but unlike you, they don't even have a consciousness of their own, but still... I have the feeling of being watched over, as if somehow there is still life in there, scary. - And with a relaxed laugh, Error moved away from the sketch and continued to walk among the other doodles, but this time Ink did not follow him.

The creator was with the vision focused on the feet from the destroyer, doing everything possible not to raise his head and then be forced to face what surrounded him.

\- Error, please... what are we doing here? - The artist's voice came out in the form of a whisper.

Once again Error did not turn back, however his steps were interrupted and then a Gaster Blaster appeared above the glitch's head and shot in the direction of the doodles surrounding them. Ink took a little fright with the sudden attack, by instinct he took his hand to his back looking for Broomie but only then remembered to have left him in his house. But his fright lasted only an instant when he realized that the attack was not directed to him, and a few seconds later all the sketches surrounding him were destroyed.

\- Do you feel better now? I mean, can you at least stop facing the floor?

\- Yes, thank you but, what was that you did just now?

\- I just destroyed them, don't be so surprised that I destroyed something, after all I became famous for eliminating bizarre things like this. Like that time when you created an AU where everybody had Mettaton legs except Mettaton itself. When I close my eyes I can still see that crazy scene, how do you even think about those things? - Asked Error with a low-pitched laugh.

\- Wow, do you still remember that? Sometimes ideas just pop up and then I make them come to life, although I have to admit that I'm a little ashamed of certain AU's I created in the heat of the moment. - Said Ink as Ink crossed his arms in a defensive way. For Error this was an interesting vision to say the least, to have the opportunity to witness the creator with shame of something he created himself was not something someone see every day.

\- And you should, you have already created some many meaningless universes. However, it is a fact that in rare circumstances you end up creating something interesting, UnderNovela for example. - Admitted Error when approaching a little to the artist, this was a secret that only those close to him had knowledge like Nightmare and his group.

\- Do you like this AU? I was inspired by some programs I watched once, but UnderNovela never became very popular so it didn't take long for me to lose interest, I would never think that you of all people would like that place, I always believed that you just liked OuterTale since you usually go there a lot. Do you have any other AU that you prefer? - It was remarkable the animation in his tone of voice when learning something new about Error, as if the discomfort he felt earlier never existed.

\- No, I didn't say rare circumstances for nothing. By the way, don't you ever get sick of creating so many practically identical worlds? In several of them the changes are almost non-existent. - This vision of a gross change of behavior was something that always managed to surprise Error.

\- I don't know if you care to analyze the stories of the AU's that you destroy, but in case you don't see them, then you would be surprised at how much you can influence the events of a story by changing only a few details. It is always interesting to observe the alternative possibilities that could happen. - This would be one of the artist's favorite hobbies, creating alternative versions of stories of which he already knew the ending only out of pure curiosity, regardless of the consequences this could bring to that universe in question.

\- What about the balance in the multiverse? Because your creations put at risk everything that exists, leaving aside our struggles, you never cared about it? - Error knew that Ink could spend days talking about his experiences in the worlds he created, so he tried to change the subject to a more important question.

\- At first, I confess I was a little scared when I saw two AU's cease to exist so suddenly, but soon I began to see this event with different eyes. Eventually it became something I like to call natural selection, in case they cease to exist for lack of space, I will just create new ones in place of the old ones once the space they occupied becomes empty again. And as I will already know the events of this world in question, I can explore even more opportunities! It's like self-cleaning. But this was only valid when it happened in a natural way, it bothered me a lot when you started destroying on your own, for example, certain worlds in which I hadn't yet seen the final outcome of the changes I made, but with time I realized that you were more of a gift than an obstacle. By avoiding the natural destruction of universes and accomplishing them on your own, you ended up adding even more emotion to something that would already happen without anyone's interference, that's why I started the game to hunt the destroyer. Between protecting and creating, it was always fun to compete with you! - To the destroyer, these words that the creator spoke with stars in his eyes only served to highlight the madness he was endowed with.

\- A game... right I almost forgot, for you all this is just a game, but let's be frank Ink. If I am the only one in your life who can make you feel real emotions without the use of your vials, then it never crossed your mind to try to build a relationship with me that doesn't involve violence? Why do we necessarily have to fight? - This was something that the glitch always wanted to know, but ended up giving up asking eventually, because Ink never actually answered him when he asked this question a few times in the past. And for a few moments, Ink just faced nothingness without knowing for sure how to pronounce it.

\- I also asked myself this a few times you know, maybe it's because of fear and insecurity of trying something new? What I know, is that protecting a world from you is exciting, a game is no fun if there is no challenge, and considering my line of work, there is no bigger challenge than you. So if there was a formula that worked, why change it? Although I've already felt tempted to take a different approach with you to test new experiences, the whole multiverse already practically knew who you were and what you did, I wanted to avoid the chance to spoil the image everyone had of me for something that might not even work. But if you are asking me if I have ever been tempted not to fight with you but just to try to be something more like a friend for example, then the answer would be yes. - This time it was Error who didn't know exactly what to say, because the revelation that Ink, of all people, had even considered the idea of being his friend, was something that surprised the destroyer a lot. - But considering everything that happened, I imagine that this is already something impossible to happen, isn't it? - Suddenly, the creator's voice changed to a lower and tired tone that resembled sadness and acceptance, something enhanced by the images that took shape in his eyes. This was a tone of speech in which the destroyer was already well acquainted.

\- Ink... you can be considered to be the worst thing that could have happened to me, because of you my life has been transformed into an endless routine of struggles, pain and agony, maybe you like all this adrenaline, but I don't. How did you even think you would get your happy ending if you in all your life you never really cared about others? And don't use the excuse that you are unable to feel guilty for your actions, even with your special conditions due to lack of soul, you were still aware that everything you did was wrong, you just chose to ignore it. - Little by little, the tone of voice from Error increased to the point that he was almost screaming. - Those who considered you a friend were directly killed by you at the moment they lost their usefulness. And as much as it was an accident, Ink you even executed our own son! So did you really think that I or anyone else would wish to be your friend at this point? - Although the artist didn't really regret his actions, it was a fact that morally he was wrong. And as Error said, he just chose to ignore it. Similar to when he was suffering from a panic attack, Ink shrugged at hearing the harsh words of the destroyer, in which he knew they were the purest truth. - Or maybe someone would, and then we wouldn't be having this conversation now.

\- What do you mean? - The last sentence from the glitch caused confusion and a slight amazement coming from the creator, because he didn't expect to hear any kind of comfort right after hearing a sermon.

\- I'm just saying, if we had met under different circumstances, maybe things wouldn't have come to this point. We both know loneliness better than anyone else, our history began in places similar to each other, we are both devoid from world of our own, at least a normal one. - The glitch said as he looked at the lifeless place they were in. If it weren't for the abandoned doodles scattered around them, Error might as well confuse this place with his Anti-Void. - We know what it's like not to fit into any particular group because we're so different from the others, no matter how much the guardians of emotions are a support for us, none of them have actually managed to give us happiness the way we want so much. In the end, we are two strange, broken and selfish monsters who constantly fight each other for what they believe is best for themselves. We are both opposites and equals in several criteria, and Ink... - At this point Error spoke as low as a whisper as he showed a slight smile. - The crazy need to take care for each other and stay together.

\- Wait, so you're saying that...? - The artist could hardly believe what he was hearing, it had been a considerable time since he accepted that he could never have Error by his side, but then a light flame of hope lit inside him.

\- Maybe we could try, and just try, a fresh start in our relationship. But this time without creation or destruction, just the two of us living our lives normally.

\- So you are proposing a truce?

\- Could you say so, maybe that is the best word to describe it. You know, recently I went through a certain interesting experience, I experienced, even if only for a few hours, what it's like to have a monotonous and normal life. - Hearing this, Ink paused his daydreaming thoughts with the new opportunities that arose, and then paid attention to what Error was saying in an attempt to learn more about him. - It was strange at first, but it turned out to be surprisingly pleasant after a while, because during that period of time I didn't have any worries about life, for once in a long time I could finally enjoy a moment in peace... I want to be able to feel that again, and if you can promise me that you won't continue this game we have been participating for so long, then I could be willing to try something new with you.

\- Error, I know it wasn't easy for you during all these years, and it's true that I didn't care about you, I only did care about what I could get from our battles, so you may not believe it but... I'm sorry I did that. If you are really serious about what you said, I promise I will never do anything again that could harm you, I may be asking a lot but, if you give me a chance I can prove to you that even I can change. - Error was used to see expressions of amusement, happiness, annoyance or anger on the face of the creator, but that determined look of conviction was something that the glitch was probably witnessing for the first time.

\- This is not going to be easy, for either of us, it's not as if I could just forget all the anger and hatred I've felt for you all this time, all this will not go away overnight. This will be a slow and time consuming process, but would you be willing to try it with me? - And to prove that Error was serious, he even ignored his haphephobia by extending his hand to Ink with the intention of sealing this deal.

\- Yes, I promise! And thanks glitchy, I swear I won't let you down! - Holding the only remaining hand of Error, Ink gave small leaps of joy and smiling like a child who just won a gift. - I can even create a place just for the two of us, away from all the rest where no one would find us. In fact I could do it right now! I would only need my brush that I left at home, I'll need Core to take me there since I can't create portals without Broomie.

Turning his back on glitch, Ink started calling out the name of the monochrome child, but there was no sign that Frisk would appear again.

\- How strange, she should be able to hear us since she is omnipresent, do you want to try calling her out yourself glitchy? By the way, you two don't get along very well, do you? So how did you convince her to bring me here? And I had even forgotten but how did you lose that arm? - Ink spat several questions one after the other, but the target of the questions just faced the artist in silence with no emotion in his eyes. - Error? Are you ok? Suddenly you got so tense. - Slowly the creator approached Error as the shapes in his eyes assumed a question mark format.

And after a few more seconds in an uncomfortable silence, Error began to laugh. At first it was a low laugh as if he was mocking someone, but soon it turned into a high laugh that made the destroyer look like a madman. Or at least even more than he already was.

And before Ink could question again what was happening, a scarlet bone pierced his leg, thus making the creator kneel on the ground. Then a kick in his face forced him to roll a few meters backwards.

\- Common sense really isn't your strong point, isn't it Inky? A fresh start with you? Forget the past and try something new with a soulless psychopath? - Using a teleportation, Error appeared next to the artist who was trying to get up and again shot him with his sharp bones, thus trapping him on the ground. - Years... years of physical and mental abuse, and did you really think I would forgive you after a simple speech of peace and love? I desire nothing but pain and suffering for you. - And without any hesitation, the destroyer stepped on Ink's wounds making him muffled sounds of pain. Despite everything, Ink was still a very capable warrior who was already used to pain.

\- If you never intended to forgive me, why did you waste your time saying all that? - Said the creator as his body turned into a puddle of paint and reappeared a few meters away from Error. - Did you just want to see me suffer? So who is sadistic now glitchy?

\- Inky... do you know how you hurt me the most? It wasn't when you spread lies about me to the whole multiverse, it wasn't when your red paint burned my body, or when any of your attacks hit me. What you did that hurt me the most was when the hope I had in Paper Jam died along with him. - For a few moments the destroyer stared at the ground while remembering the moments he spent with JP, his soul still hurt when he remembered that moment. During this time, the artist took the opportunity to remove the bones stuck in his body and get up, thinking of a way to beat his opponent without his main weapon. - A long time ago I fell in acceptance about my destiny, but that child managed to revive a willpower that I thought I had already lost... and you took that from me. That Ink, that was the moment you hurt me the most. This little hope I gave you and then took it from you is nothing compared to the pain you put me through.

\- You love to throw at my face that I don't care about the AU's, that I only care about what they can provide to me. But didn't you do the same thing with that brat? You didn't really love him, you only had an interest in what he could provide to you, in the end what you said was right, we are not that different. - And with a little laugh of debauchery, the creator continued. - This is called hypocrisy Error.

\- Maybe, maybe you're right, but what does it matter now? He's dead. - These harsh, almost emotionless words were not what the artist was expecting to hear, but Error spoke again before he could say anything. - You must be feeling pretty frustrated for not having that damn brush with you, right? I still can't believe how dumb you were to have agreed to come here without the tool that allows you to travel through the AU's. You may even manage to fix it when it breaks due to your annoying magic, but creating that brush out of nothing or invoking it is something you can't do. I have already confirmed this on certain occasions in the past.

Ink wanted to react in some way, but the glitch was right in saying that it was a mistake to have separated from his weapon. When Core informed him that Error wanted to see him, he let himself be carried away by the moment and in the end ended up accepting without thinking correctly about the consequences, and now he was paying the price.

Soon, the two ended up starting what everything indicated, the last battle between destruction and creation. Ink was already a little bruised and didn't have his main weapon in hand, while Error still had certain parts of his body missing because of the countless battles he fought during his outbreak of anger. Neither of them was in their best condition, but it didn't matter much to these two fighters, because fighting in disadvantageous conditions was something that was practically part of the routine of these two insane monsters.

An absurd number of fights were carried out between the creator and the destroyer over the ages, at this point there was no trick that one did not know about the other, carrying on a situation with these characteristics, the winner would be decided through a battle of wills. Error wanted to put an end once and for all to that crazy relationship he had with Ink and then finally obtain peace, but Ink didn't have exactly any purpose other than to survive at the moment. The multiverse was almost scarce of alternative universes, even if he tried to help the few remaining universes, it would be difficult to find someone who would be willing to follow him again, because the events of the war have already become known by all those who were aware of how the multiverse works, the creator started a war and then disappeared leaving everyone at the mercy of the destroyer. And this same destroyer hated him with all his might, this time the creator really was lost and not knowing what to do, and this confused mind was a decisive factor in the battle which ended up dictating the final result.

Error attacked at the same time as he shouted insults against his target, as a form of venting for everything he suffered due to the obsession and insanity of the soulless artist. And only after a few minutes had passed since the battle began, Ink was caught in the glitch strings and was thrown to the ground with all the forces that the black-boned skeleton managed to gather due to his current conditions. Added to all the injuries that the artist had acquired, he needed some time to get up, a moment that Error used to immobilize him by shooting his bone attack again. At the end of the fight, the creator was lying on the ground trapped in the bones which pierced his body at the same time as he was close to other sketches which were watching him, as witnesses of his failure.

\- Creator without value. Soulless artist devoid of emotions. Cursed colored anomaly. Nobody loves you and you will be alone forever. My life sucks because of you. You should never have existed. You are a mistake of creation. The multiverse never needed someone like you, you bastard. Nobody will miss you if you die, so just disappear at once. - Error vomited poison with his words filled with glitchs, even after the winner was decided, he spared no effort in despising his enemy with all the insults he could think of.

As he slowly approached ignoring all the pain his body was suffering, Error stepped on the artist's body and sat on his chest, ignoring even the discomfort that the physical contact caused him. Then the glitch began to punch with his single hand the face of the creator with all his strength.

Tears flowed from the artist's eyes, but his aggressor was unable to have an drop of mercy, for all he saw was the culprit for a lifetime of pain in front of him. When gathering the few remaining forces, Ink screamed despite the fact that he was constantly being punched.

\- I JUST WANTED TO BE HAPPY!! FILL THE EMPTY THAT EXISTS WITHIN ME! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN LIKE THIS! IT'S WRONG TO SEEK A WAY TO FEEL EMOTIONS?! A WAY TO FEEL ALIVE!!!

\- IT IS WHEN YOU DESTROY THE LIVES OF EVERYONE AROUND YOU!! - But before Error could strike another blow, his hand was grabbed by someone. - NOT YET CORE! I DIDN'T... - But Error never managed to finish that sentence when he noticed who was holding him.

Right behind the destroyer there was a tall skeleton, but his body was not totally built, in several locations it was possible to see missing parts, he was one more of the so many sketches from this abandoned world. However, for someone like Error who had already seen this monster in several places with several different versions, it was impossible not to recognize that this was the Papyrus of this world, this was Ink's brother who never gain a life. And even so, here he was, protecting his brother.

The tall skeleton composed of scribbles didn't utter a single word, he just stood like a statue holding the glitch arm. This sketch was weak, he wasn't able to use any kind of attacks that even the weakest of Papyrus could, but even so there was something about him which scared Error deeply, since the simple fact that something like him might have moved and taken an attitude was something theoretically impossible to happen, but still it happened. And before this abyss of the unknown, Error invoked a Gaster Blaster just above his head who shot without hesitation towards the strange and sinister monster that was holding him, thus pulverizing him on the spot.

\- Papyrus... brother, brother! - Ink gathered forces he supposedly shouldn't have anymore and managed to get Error off of him and even managed to remove the bones that held him on the ground. And then Ink ran to where the now dead unfinished monster was. - Papyrus... Papyrus... I have a brother, I had someone... and you, you killed him... - The orbits of the creator's eyes became devoid of any shape or color, being thus replaced by the vision of the purest darkness that his ink magic could reproduce.

The creator's tired, wounded and exhausted mind became even more broken with what he witnessed. All his life, Ink always believed that he was alone and that he was the only thing endowed with a real life in this forgotten and unfinished world, but at the same moment he found out he was wrong, at the same moment he finally witnessed one of the things he most longed for in all his time of existence, a family. This same family was brutally destroyed right in front of his eyes, leaving him alone again forever.

The creator was obsessed with the glitch because he was the only thing which could cause him emotions without the interference of creations or his vials. Therefore, if there was anything else that could cause the same effect, then just like everything else, Ink could treat Error as something disposable. Considering that the destroyer absolutely hated him now and any attempt to build a relationship no longer existed, added to the fact that he ended up killing the one true thing Ink could call his own, it caused an effect inside the artist. Even if this Papyrus was incomplete, even if he was unfinished and broken, he was still his brother, and the scribble Ink always believed he had no conscience of his own protected him. In a situation where there was no one else in the multiverse who cared about him, that monster who was no different from a heap of useless doodles, extended his hand to help him, and now he was dead forever, and the guilty for that was precisely the target of his obsession, which now became the target of his fury. By taking all this into account, something broke inside the creator.

Ink is a warrior endowed with a great amount of experience in battles, his movements have been improved over the years in various situations of life and death. But at this moment, the artist, through forces that shouldn't even exist anymore, began to run in a way totally devoid of the grace that his movements normally had. Now the creator was no different from a beast without any trace of rationality. A dark paint constantly dripped from his eyes in a frightening way and the sounds he emitted resembled a mixture of screams and a suffocated cry that made no sense at all.

Error by a reflex used his strings to immobilize the now wild creator, but through pure physical force Ink managed to break the strings and continued his onslaught towards the glitch. But the destroyer, although scared because even he never saw the artist in this way, knew that no matter how persistent someone is, everyone has a limit.

Therefore, the battle that was already over started again. The difference this time was that Ink no longer used any attack involving magic, his fighting style which he always used and abused his ink magic now changed to the purest violence using exclusively brute force. Whether he was doing it proportionally or if he was doing it only because his mind at the moment couldn't do anything more complex than punches and kicks, nobody knew.

Error was aware that approaching his opponent the way he was would be instantaneous death, since Ink was always physically stronger than him. Therefore he only attacked at a long distance as he abused his teleportation and constantly exhausting his magical reserves through many bones and blasters in which his enemy barely tried to avoid. In a frenetic speed, the destroyer was removing from his ocular orbits several magical blue strings that his body was producing and wrapped them in his fingers to use them against his now crazy nemesis, such action exhausted his magic even faster. However, it did not take long for a winner to be declared.

For having totally discarded his defense and having focused exclusively on attack, Ink couldn't do anything when several blows have hit one of his legs and one of his arms, thus destroying them. Before he had time to pull himself together, new strings enveloped him and trapped him in the air, and this time not even his absurd physical force was able to release him. The creator struggled like a mad animal while making incomprehensible sounds, but even in the face of such a bizarre scene, Error smiles breathlessly.

\- You always saw me as the target of your obsession, but now you hate me? Sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Ha it's true, you don't have them. And don't blame me for what I did, I'm just the result of your actions, I'm the terrible destroyer of AU's that you forced me to become. And today I finally defeated you, heroic guardian of the AU's. - The provocative words of glitch probably weren't heard by his victim, but it didn't matter now. After years of suffering, Error finally won.

\- Is your petty revenge over? - A voice came up behind the destroyer with a tone of annoyance, Error didn't have to turn around to know it was Core.

\- I dreamed of this moment for a long time, don't ruin it for me. - Even if the glitch was spotting a frightening version of his greatest enemy, he still couldn't contain the euphoria inside him for finally coming out victorious.

Core walked towards the now immobilized and irrational creator, and unlike her partner in crime, there was no happiness in her eyes. Only pity and sadness.

\- Sorry Ink, things should never have ended this way...

\- Regretting now? Don't forget that bringing Ink here without his equipment was your idea. And I did all the hard work so you have no right to complain. Now I have one last matter to solve, I suggest you to leave soon, nothing good will happen if you stay near this thing. - After saying this, Error prepared to open a portal for a certain AU in question, but was interrupted by the monochromatic child.

\- What do you mean? We agreed that you would kill him so that he would not cause any more problems, you will leave him here to suffer forever? Look at the state he is in! - Even someone who always managed to keep his composure found it difficult to stay calm with the cruelty of leaving someone in such a state. As much as Core didn't like to cause deaths, at that time sacrificing the artist was the greatest mercy they could offer him.

\- At first I also thought about killing him, hell's I dreamed about it for a long time. But look how he is now, totally broken to the point that he can't even reason correctly. He lost everything, the multiverse doesn't want him anymore, his friends are dead, I who was always his goal now am the person he hates the most, he is truly empty, alone and terrified. Don't you understand Core? - A strange mixture of madness and satisfaction shone in the eyes of the destroyer. - He is just like me in my worst moments, my revenge is complete. So why would I ruin it? He's immortal, he can't leave this place without his stupid giant brush, and being alone without his vials to help him feel emotion was always his greatest fear, and I managed to cause all this, it's perfect! - To the horror of Core Frisk, Error started laughing madly pointing his arms upwards as if he had made the biggest discovery of his life.

On one side was a soulless artist, devoid of emotions and crazy who was still struggling uselessly stuck in the strings like a fly stuck in the webs of a spider, as he made sounds impossible to understand, but still managed to cause an chill in the spine of many people. And on the other side there was the biggest killer of the multiverse laughing madly as he finally completed one of his darkest wishes. Core sincerely didn't know if she made the right decision.

\- Don't be surprised, you made a deal with the devil so take responsibility. But you don't have to worry, I won't destroy again, I will keep my word. - This time Error managed to open a portal to his destination. - In certain matters, we will never agree Core, but even so, thanks for the help, I wouldn't have succeeded without you.

\- Frisk.

\- What?

\- I don't care if you refer to me as Core when I'm not physically present, but if I am, then call me Frisk.

\- Okay... Frisk, thanks for everything. - And with one last look at his enemy, Error went through the portal, but before closing it, his voice could still be heard. - Frisk, about all that has happened to us in the past... I forgive you. - And then the portal was closed, leaving the being with a body the size of a child alone with the bestial creator.

Without realizing it, some tears flowed from her pale face, but Core quickly dried them. And without bearing to look once again at the insane Ink, a door appeared in the middle of nowhere and Core disappeared through it. And then, the only remaining individual of the trio remained stuck in the strings, his condition the same as before.

Ink was back in his original world which was now like his personal purgatory, his greatest fear of being trapped eternally without emotions and alone was realized. The multiverse would never hear of their mad creator again.


	21. A new beginning

A portal composed of glitchs opened in the AU called DreamTale, but specifically inside the main hall of the castle that belonged to the guardian of negativity. The one who left the portal was caught by surprise with the unexpected scene right in front of him.

Killer and Horror seemed to have already recovered from the wounds of the great battle that took place days ago, nowadays they were sitting side by side laughing and mocking at the one who was serving them some drink. That in turn was Hate, who was being forced to wear a maid's outfit and a dog collar while being endowed with both an expression of anger and frustration to the extreme.

Changing his gaze to the other side of the room, it was possible to observe Dust standing with arms crossed and leaning against the wall with an empty look and practically without any apparent emotion.

\- Explain. - Questioned the glitch by focusing his attention on the hooded monster.

\- The boss is punishing him for what he did to me, Hate is being forced to do housework wearing this ridiculous outfit. - The neutrality in Dust's tone of voice made Error remember a bit of Ink's speech when he was without emotion.

\- Right... and you? Any progress in your recovery? - Now that the adrenaline of the fight was leaving his body, the destroyer began to feel the pains that his mind was ignoring until then. But he did his best to hold on.

\- So far there hasn't been much progress, but with each attempt the boss says he is closer to achieving it, so I think it's only a matter of time. - By changing his gaz to the culprit of his current condition, it wasn't possible to spot any malicious intent, but in his mind Dust planned how he would get revenge on the ghostly being. - If you're looking for the boss, he is in his room on the second floor, although he told nobody to bother him. He's in a bad mood by the way.

\- He's always in a bad mood. - Already guessing why Nightmare would be angry, Error turned his back on Dust and headed to the stairs when he was stopped by Killer.

\- What happened to your arm? - Asked the skeleton with a knife in his hand. But his question was answered by his companion who was sitting next to him.

\- You know what he was doing all this time, so why do you ask? I thought you were crazy not dumb. - Horror's answer gave him both a middle finger from the skeleton with a black substance running down his face and a surprise stab from it, the one Sans cannibal defended himself with his axe.

\- Sorry Horror, but I don't think it will be possible anymore to give you food like I used to. - A long time ago Error got used to actions like these, which would surprise and frighten most people, for these crazy skeletons it was something daily. And the destroyer knew that this was the way, even if absurdly strange, that these monsters had to relate to each other.

\- It's alright, it's not as if I couldn't get my own food. - A red glow lit in his only visible eye as he raised his axe in a threatening position to Killer. - Or I can simply ask our dear new maid to fetch for me.

By becoming the center of attention again, Hate self-cursed for the thousandth time for accepting Nightmare's damn job. What should have been a simple task of locating and eliminating the target, ended up turning into one of the worst days of his life. After returning from UnderTomb right after the war, Nightmare tortured him through his control over negativity for everything he did with Dust, and then as if it wasn't enough he still made a point of humiliating him by forcing him to wear this ridiculous outfit and serve everyone in the castle until Dust returned to normal. Something that was not even totally guaranteed to happen.

\- And where would I even find humans? Thanks to a certain someone them almost doesn't exist anymore. - Who Hate blamed the most for all this was Error, if it hadn't been for the destroyer that child would never have existed, so his present situation wouldn't have occurred either. But any thought of revenge disappeared when the ghostly being realized that any amount of hatred he could feel for the glitch would pale in front of the destroyer's madness when he was spreading his destruction through the multiverse.

\- I did what I needed to be done. - Deciding not to waste any more time with things that couldn't be changed, Error once again headed to the stairs to the second floor, thus ignoring the tense atmosphere between the two crazy skeletons who crossed their axe and knife against each other for some stupid reason.

After walking for a few moments, the glitch finally stopped in front of a big double door. Sighing deeply for already knowing the reason of Nightmare's irritation, Error opens the door and at the moment he took his first step into the room, a tentacle is fired violently in his direction. Through a reflex, Error summons a bone in his hand and uses it to defend himself from the attack. The glitch remained in battle position waiting for a second attack, but he never came, instead his attacker just faced him with an angry look.

\- So, you are still alive. I honestly wasn't sure I would see you again. - With a gesture of his hand, the King of Nightmares pointed to a seat on which Error sat without further ceremony, as if the earlier attack had never happened. - And then, happy? More than half of the multiverse no longer exists, did you get what you wanted?

\- Look on the bright side, you no longer have to worry about any creator getting in your way. Without any more resistance, you can finally build this reign of yours that you so desired.

\- And reign what? An empire built on dust and blood? As much as I wanted people to suffer, they need to be alive for this to happen! - Although Nightmare liked Error and understood that he needed to destroy because of the balance, things were different when the glitch destroyed by pure whim, since it hindered his plans. But a few moments after he finished speaking, Nightmare paid more attention to the words spoken by the destroyer. - Wait, I don't have to worry about the artist anymore? Have you succeeded? Did you finally kill him?

\- Better than that, if you want a strong source of negativity to feed yourself, then listen to what happened to him. - Then Error explained how he worked together with Core to defeat Ink, it was a fun experience to observe the looks of surprise and amazement of Nightmare as the story progressed.

\- So, that strange little thing conspired against the artist? Why didn't you call me to help? I would love to watch this scene. - Knowing Ink's fate, Nightmare couldn't help but laugh because karma had finally collected its debt. Hearing this news the guardian of negativity finally had his mood improved.

\- I even thought about asking for help, but it wouldn't be the same thing, this was something I needed to do alone. - Pausing for a moment to remember that this was all still real and not a dream, Error continued. - I have one last favor I would like to ask you, you will like it.

\- Say, since that it is within my reach.

\- Ink can't leave that place, he will be stuck there forever. But as a precaution, I want you from time to time to take a look at him to make sure he doesn't escape.

\- So you're asking me to be his nanny?

\- No, I'm asking you to be his jailer. And also, to constantly torture him, but not physically, sincerely in his current state I wouldn't doubt that he wouldn't even feel any more physical pain, so I would like you to induce him to have nightmares. In other words, I want you to torture his mind with his biggest fears, I won't tell you exactly how to do it since this is your specialty, but remember what he did to your brother when you were tormenting him. - With Dream's mention, Nightmare undid the smile he had, talking about his brother's death was still a delicate subject that raised contradictions in his feelings.

\- Very well, I can do that. Now that I don't have to worry about being disturbed by anyone and there are few AU's to govern, I'll have some free time. But what about you? If you don't intend to destroy more then what will you do?

Error took a few moments to answer, he had already thought about what he would do, but even for someone like him this seemed crazy. When he finally had the courage to say out loud his thoughts, Nightmare didn't know exactly how to answer.

\- You will die, there is no guarantee that this will work.

\- Maybe, but I'm tired Nightmare, very tired. - For the first time since he entered DreamTale, Error allowed himself to relax. Releasing all the tension in his body, the pains got even stronger as he finally analyzed his injuries and realized how close he was to death. - I only have one more wish in this life Nightmare, if I succeed to fulfill it then great, but if I don't succeed, then I will die trying and without regrets. I don't want to postpone it any longer than necessary, better to go soon while I still have strength, I feel I can faint at any moment.

\- You know you can just stay here and rest, don't you? You don't necessarily have to leave now. - Said Nightmare as they both got up from their respective seats and walked to the center of the room.

\- I know, but then I would need to say goodbye to the boys when the time comes. And I'm terrible with that kind of thing so I better go now. - There was a little silence between the two before Nightmare pronounced again.

\- We'll never see each other again, right?

\- No, we won't. This is a goodbye, Nightmare.

\- A honey goodbye is not the style of either of us, so just wait here. - Then the King of Nightmares disappeared for a brief moment, but soon reappeared in front of Error holding a small box that promptly delivered it to the glitch.

\- What is this?

\- Horror chocolates stock, are not bitter like UnderFell you like so much, but it's better than nothing. Consider it a farewell gift.

\- Does Horror eat chocolate? I always thought he preferred meat. - Even if this was silly, Error couldn't stop laughing with the situation. The biggest murderer of the multiverse was receiving chocolates as a gift from the damned incarnation of negativity. If someone told him that it would happen one day, he would only laugh at that stupid statement. And it would probably kill whoever said it next.

\- He prefers meat, but that thing eats everything, he probably won't like that part of his stock is gone but I'll deal with it later. Anyway, good luck with this crazy plan of yours, you will need it. I would even shake your hand but I know you don't like physical contact so... - Before Nightmare could turn his back on Error, the glitch left the box aside and embraced the guardian of negativity.

\- Thank you. - The other times that Error touched someone on his own, either that person was PJ who proved to be an exception to the rule or that person was Ink, whose hatred helped him overcome the discomfort. But this time the glitch would like to at least say a dignified farewell, so it was worth the effort.

Despite being caught off-guard, Nightmare returned the hug, although in a somewhat awkward way since neither was used to this kind of sentimentalism. When they both broke up, Error took his gift again and opened a portal, but before he could cross it, Nightmare caught his attention one last time.

\- Just one more thing.

\- Yes, what is it?

\- How exactly did you lose an arm? - This was something that the King of Nightmares was wondering since the destroyer had entered the room. But because it was a rather rude question he didn't want to express out loud his doubt, but after the hug curiosity prevailed above good manners.

\- Why the hell does everyone keep asking me the same thing? Just because of that you will never find out. - And without further ado, Error crossed the portal, leaving Nightmare now alone again.

After a few seconds, Nightmare couldn't help but laugh with the scene, but then he walked to the window where it was possible to visualize a terrain devoid of life. The memories of his childhood sometimes reached him whenever he contemplated this scene.

The damned DreamTale natives who mistreated him in the past no longer existed, Ink or any other who could hinder his plans would also no longer be a problem, he could finally reign in the multiverse. But the cost for all this was high, as a consequence he lost the person he cared the most about in life, even if he only realized it in the last moments of his brother's life, and now he would lose a friend. In moments like this Nightmare wondered if acting like a megalomaniac was really the right choice.

Giving himself a light slap, the guardian of negativity drove away these unnecessary thoughts. Even if there were few AU's left, he would still have the work to cause them suffering, and for that he would need the help of his gang, those who for good or worse, were always with him. And last but not least, he now had an extra job, torturing his brother's murder.

His evil smile was interrupted when he heard a loud noise breaking coming from the main hall, probably caused by the mess of his troublesome subordinates. And after taking a long sigh to try to keep his patience, Nightmare headed to the source of the commotion while thinking about how he would punish the guilty.

In the Anti-Void, Error was resting on his Puff while watching UnderNovela and eating some of the chocolates he had won. Initially he didn't plan to waste time with this kind of thing, but as this was the last time he would have the opportunity to do it, the glitch decided not to waste this chance.

During the attack of the destroyer, there were few AU's that were spared, some were simply for not calling too much attention to Error, others by simple luck, while others had a preferential treatment for being special to Error, the AU in which he watched and OuterTale were a good example.

For some time the glitch acted more like a child as he screamed encouraging Asgoro to recover his wife, he was finally having some fun after so much tension. Until he heard a coughing sound behind him.

\- Is this how you always act when you watch it alone? - Asked Core with a funny expression, which gave Error a fright that almost made him fall from his seat.

\- Since when you are there? - Error questioned as he tried his best to disguise his shame.

\- Since from the beginning. - And with a quick laugh, Core sat next to Error on the Puff, totally ignoring his grumblings about having to share the little space he had.

\- I honestly thought I would never see you again, why did you come here?

\- I heard what you said to Nightmare, do you really intend to do that?

\- I swear, you are the biggest gossip of the multiverse if you listen to everyone's conversations. And yes, I intend to do that, even if it costs my life. Now be quiet, the program is not over yet. - Core didn't fully agree with the Error decision, but decided to respect it. Both of them were silently watching the program through a portal, until Frisk tried to get one of the chocolates that was in the box on the lap of Error.

\- Don't even think about it, the gift was for me. - With a quick slap in the hand of the monochrome child, Error left the box of chocolates hanging on his strings to prevent Core from stealing it.

\- Gee, not even one?

\- Not even one, they are mine.

Error finally thought he would have a little peace to watch his favorite program in peace, when suddenly he heard a packing noise being opened beside him. Changing his gaze from the portal to the unwanted guest, he spotted Core eating one of his chocolates with the most innocent expression in the world.

\- What was it? - Frisk asked, loving every second of that moment.

\- How the hell did you get that?

\- Omnipresence remember? I'm as much on your side as I am inside that box, it's not hard for me. Now be quiet, we are missing the program.

The glitch needed all his strength not to have one of his anger attacks anymore when he was made a fool of this way, but in the end he just chose to give up and watch along with Frisk silently.

Surprising, the next hours were very quiet and pleasant for both of them. Both managed to have fun with the adventures of UnderNovela, be it the wedding which became the stage for a shooting, the kidnapping of the child with a big Mexican mustache with some kind of personality disorder or even the threats of Father Gaster, boss of a rival mafia. Overall, it was a pleasant experience, until the episodes ended and a commercial was shown on the portal they used to watch the events.

\- How can there be commercials in an AU? I never understood this part, how could Ink create this kind of world? - Asked Error, even if he has witnessed creation magic taking shape a few times before, he never understood the rules of how it works.

\- So the episodes ended, along with the chocolates. - Commented Core when changing her look to the empty box, she preferred not to enter into these technical details so she tried to change the subject. - What do you intend to do now?

\- Better not to postpone the inevitable anymore, although is very tempting the idea of just staying here relaxing, I have already decided that it is worth risking my life for it. - Closing the portal I was using to watch, Error opened a new one for OuterTale, in which Core accompanied him.

Currently they were on the edge of a cliff in an asteroid, the same place that Error took Paper Jam to watch the stars, and the same place where his son died. Walking to the edge of the asteroid, Error needed a pause to concentrate, first he closed his eyes and then started to reflect.

Many things happened in the last days, he discovered he had an accidental son with Ink. A war to kill the creator and replace his position with PJ happened. Many enemies and some friends were lost in the process, Paper Jam included. A fury without suitors took over Error and caused him to cause an absurd amount of death, pain and suffering throughout the whole multiverse. Probably after Ink, Core was the last person the destroyer expected to receive help, but this happened, and through this event, Error finally had his revenge against Ink. And now, here he was, willing to risk everything for one last attempt to be happy.

Maybe he doesn't deserve happiness, someone who caused so much bitterness probably doesn't deserve forgiveness for his actions. So, if it was death waiting for him, then this was a fate that the glitch would embrace with a smile on his face. For in spite of everything, Error was a broken, crazy and extremely tired monster who only wanted to rest in his life now. If his much desired peace would come with a new chance to be happy and start a new life, or if it would come in the form of the cold arms of death, Error would gladly accept any of the results.

Opening his eyes, Error extended his hand to the void that was in front of him and a portal opened. But this was different from the others, it was not a portal to an AU or its Anti-Void, just as it was not a portal to visualize the codes of a universe in question, this was a portal that went far beyond. In addition to the AU's that existed, this portal broke the code barriers at the edge of the multiverse and gave access to what existed outside, so the question would be, what exists outside the multiverse?

There are theories that just as there is more than one universe, there could also be more than one multiverse. In the past Error was curious and asked Science to investigate the matter, but the scholar Sans only offered theories that other multiverse could exist, but never really got solid proof that this was real. And now, Error would risk his life to discover the truth.

\- If you fail, at best your body will be shattered into several codes and then you will die. Now in the worst case you fail, you would fall into the VOID, where you will be neither alive nor dead forever. Last chance, are you sure this is what you want Error?

\- If you heard my conversation with Nightmare, then you already know that I will not give up. Like I said before Frisk... I'm tired, I just want to rest. VOID is a risk I'm willing to take. This is my chance for a new beginning, and I won't give it up.

Sighing a sigh of defeat at knowing she couldn't change the glitch decision, Core didn't know exactly which words to use to comfort Error or say goodbye.

\- Are you sure you'll be okay with Error? Both physically and mentally?

\- Physically? Yes, it may take a while but the glitchs in my body will heal me and even replace the lost parts, I've lost other parts of my body before so I'm used to it. Now mentally Frisk? I don't know, maybe only time can heal what has already been broken. - And once again the silence fell on both, but this time it did not take long for the same to be broken again. - So, this is a goodbye. I know you have your own business to solve at Omega Time so I don't want to get in your way anymore.

\- It's allright, I left Fresh in charge of things there until I got back.

\- Did you trust that place to the parasite? - Hearing this, Error turned to face Core with an incredulous look, an embarrassing silence followed.

\- Indeed, I should come back soon. - Error couldn't believe the monochromatic child's naivety, but it served to relieve the tension of both. Soon after, both Frisk and Error laughed a little relaxedly at the situation.

\- Goodbye Error, a pity we didn't have more moments like this together. I hope you find happiness wherever you go.

\- Thanks Frisk, the feeling is mutual.

And with these words said, Error threw himself off the cliff and crossed the portal right after. But Core couldn't bear to look then before the glitch fell, she turned around and disappeared through a door.

In this multiverse, no one would ever hear of the dreaded destroyer of AU's again.


	22. Despair & Hope

In the world where the creator was born, Ink had managed to break free from the strings from Error, but his condition had not improved at all, only worsened due to prolonged exposure to loneliness.

After freeing himself, the creator wandered like a wild beast through the empty world, often incomprehensible grumblings could be heard coming from the crazy artist, even without a leg and an arm, Ink still dragged himself all over the place. Although he could use his ink magic to repair lost parts of his body, his mind didn't seem to be able to accomplish such a task.

Eventually he came across more of the abandoned sketches, and while standing face to face with them, he just sat and watched them closely, waiting for something. In the little his mind could reason, he remembered how his brother came to life, so it wasn't necessarily impossible that the same would also happen to the others, Ink firmly believed they could start moving at some time, so he just sat there, waiting.

After a long, long time, the creator's body finally started to give in to fatigue and then he lay down to rest, it didn't take long for him to finally fall into a deep sleep. While falling asleep, the artist dreamed he was finally free from this prison, the multiverse had returned to normal and everybody loved him and idolized him, a strange feeling of comfort filled him and upon checking himself, Ink realized that now he had a real soul, he could finally feel real emotions. But his euphoria didn't last long, because soon after all those around him totally changed their attitude with the artist, and started attacking him as they screamed insults. Ink in turn didn't seem to have the strength to defend himself and could only watch himself being torn limb from limb by the angry crowd, and when he finally found himself after losing consciousness, he was once again trapped in his unfinished world.

When he was frightened to wake up from his bad dream, it took him a while to calm down and realize that it wasn't real. When he came across the doodle in front of him, he returned to what he was doing, with a slight confidence that all these unfinished monsters needed was time and maybe his company to wake up. And again, after a long time, tiredness beat the creator and once again he fell asleep, this time his dream showed him living together with Error and surprising, the son of both was also there. Forgetting any bad memories, Ink enjoyed his happy life with the two skeletons for some time, but just like before, there was a sudden change of behavior when PJ started suffocating him to the point that his neck broke. His last vision before he died was to see Error and the child smiling and laughing at his suffering.

This process was repeated several times, every time Ink was overcome by fatigue he fell asleep and had a nightmare, nightmares that always managed to surprise him with new ways of torturing him, especially those involving Dream, in those dreams with the guardian of positivity, Ink was always tortured in a more sadistic way than any other nightmare he had. When this was repeated dozens of times, the creator finally lost his patience and attacked the sketch in front of him, destroying him. Only to soon regret it.

\- I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... sorry... - His fragile mind still had difficulties to formulate complete sentences. And while he was kneeling, Ink looked up and saw nothing but an infinite white, as some tears flowed from his eyes. - Please... someone... help...

But nobody came.

  
When Error crossed the portal, he found himself in a place totally devoid of color or even sound, currently he was surrounded by the most absolute nothing. However, he kept falling more and more, without any indication that he would reach the end at some point.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Error finally could see a light, by looking more closely, that light came from something like a bubble. Somehow Error could move in this space as if he was swimming, and as he approached this light to inspect it better, he could see images inside the bubble. These images showed him scenes from the life of several monsters and humans, some were similar to what he knew while others were totally unknown to him. It didn't take long for other light sources to catch his attention, and then Error spent a long time observing the images that were possible to be seen in each of the bubbles.

In some bubbles there were even stories involving him, sometimes he had a different appearance and size, while sometimes he had the exact same appearance, but was living events which never happened to him. Error witnessed stories where he destroyed, but his motives were not noble, he destroyed for the simple pleasure of killing or to eliminate the anomalies he considered indignant of existing. And clearly, in those stories his fights with Ink were frequent, in which sometimes he won by killing his enemy and sometimes even ended up being killed by the artist.

On other occasions he abandoned the life of a destroyer and lived peacefully, either alone or in the company of others. These stories in particular were the ones that caught the glitch's attention since in certain bubbles, Error lived being part of a couple. Together with his friends like Nightmare or Blue, Error even created a family with them, while in other bubbles showed alternative versions totally without sense like Error forming a couple with Dream or even Lust. But the worst of all was a story in a bubble that would make the glitch's stomach turn if he had one, because Error saw a version of himself that apparently was married to Ink and both lived with two children, one of them being Paper Jam himself. After seeing this, Error suffered from some panic attacks as he screamed internally non-stop, the result was that he fainted and went into the reboot process.

When he awoke after an indefinite amount of time, he swam with all his strength away from that bubble with the intention of never looking back and also never mention this to anyone. When he calmed down, Error spent a long time observing new bubbles, these which seemed to have no end in their quantity, until he finally found one which took a great interest.

Error spent a long time observing the stories that existed inside this bubble, he decided that if he could choose some place to live, it would be this one. By supporting his hand in the bubble in question, he felt the light of it enveloping him and when he found himself, he was inside this new multiverse.

The glitch was in front of a new opportunity, a new chance to finally be able to live a quiet and peaceful life without any worry. Smiling confidently, Error took the first step in this new multiverse, from now on he would discard the nickname of destroyer and it would be who he wanted to be, not who he was forced to be.

His new life was beginning now.


	23. Final considerations

And finally it is over, a fanfic who I didn't think would have more than 10 chapters ended up having 22, so I guess I went just a little bit past the plan :p

I'd like to talk about some points of the story, mainly about the ending. The end of Error may have been a bit confusing for some, but basically he got to a new multiverse to have a new life, now about what multiverse that would be and what its features are, I purposely didn't specify because I wanted to make an interpretive ending, where the reader can choose what kind of multiverse he would be. So you have the freedom to choose what the new life of Error will be like :v (except one that involves errorink, because that would make no sense at all, it would just make the buggy boy restart again)

There were some events that didn't happen in the fanfic, but I would like it to happen. For example, in the reconciliation chapter where Dream and Nightmare cease to be enemies, as well as in the animation of Underverse where Ink left Fresh to take care of XTale, I intended to leave the parasite as a guard dog for Geno, but there was a reason why I did not. I don't know how to write Fresh's lines the way he speaks T.T.

It's easy to notice that this fanfic has much more narrative parts than talks about characters, the reason is because I'm not very good at putting character lines, and I prefer to tell the story in third person. So, writing the parasite's lines in that strange way he talks would be kind of hard for me, this is the same reason why Epic doesn't have any lines either, I didn't know how to deal properly with the "Bruh" he keeps talking. Now I kind of regret this a little bit, I think I could have tried more :v

Anyway, thanks to everyone who read so far, if possible I'd like to ask you also to share with friends, and by the way that was my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it too.

By the way, english is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes.

And with that I say goodbye :v


End file.
